Castillos de Arena
by karen vera
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen o reconocen en una universidad en Londres, sin embargo, ella no está sola, tiene un guapo y perfecto novio llamado Ethan y no la dejará ni a sol ni a sombra, pero tiene un gran defecto: pertenece a una hermandad muy misteriosa...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Fiesta Medieval

La noche era perfecta… las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y el frío calaba los huesos de hombres y mujeres presentes en esa gran fiesta, muestra de esto, era el vaho que expelía cada uno de ellos al hablar. La muchedumbre danzaba en torno a las gaitas y yo seguía de ese modo: melancólica, pero que en mi interior me hacia tremendamente feliz. Olía a incienso y a fuego. La noche sólo era iluminada por antorchas y vestidos de telas suaves y colores vivos. El mío era rosa palo con cuello media luna y unas mangas largas, que caían en varias capas de tela, terminadas en punta. El borde de éstas, era en plateado oscuro. Los hombres se veían bastante graciosos, sin embargo, eran verdaderos príncipes de cuentos encantados y sus trajes, jaja, eran unas malletas blancas y ajustadas, con zapatos en punta, como de duende, y para arriba un traje ajustado, con un pantalón corto, tipo tutú o pañal, con pinzas y aglobados de la cintura para abajo, y para finalizar, como guinda de la torta, usaban un sombrero muy similar a las boinas, pero de la misma tela del traje. A pesar, de que la descripción se oye bastante ridícula, había unos cuantos que se veían bastante guapos. La música de fondo, acompañaba la velada, acorde en todo su esplendor con la ambientación del gran evento estudiantil: violas, zanfoñas, guitarras, chirimías, flautas dulces y rectas y todo tipo de instrumentos medievales... El baile era un juego inocente, pero con un trasfondo de seducción…

Un bufón juguetón pasaba entre nosotros y nos hacía entrega de un papel que contenía un lugar distinto para cada uno, del maravilloso castillo arrendado para el baile de fin de año de la universidad. La idea: encontrarse con un desconocido en el lugar designado y cumplir la misión de la noche. Estaban todas las facultades: científicos, humanistas, biólogos, matemáticos. Había mucha gente que jamás había visto en la vida… Era difícil distinguir a cada uno de mis compañeros, tras esas máscaras enormes y gestuales: las habían rojas con pañuelos, blancas con una gota que simulaba una lágrimas, otras plateadas; también habían, mitad de un color y mitad de otro y así miles, algunas bastante terroríficas. La mía era blanca, con un antifaz plateado y una pluma rosada que hacía juego con el vestido. De repente sentí que me tomaron por la espalda y alguien detrás, que llevaba una máscara dorada inmensa, que le cubría todo el rostro, me arrastró hacia atrás del espectáculo, por un minuto me asusté, debido a la brusquedad del movimiento, pero cuando descubrí que era Ethan, una carcajada me salió del alma. Mi novio tenía alma de niño y cada vez que podía me sorprendía…, aunque que fuera con juegos…, él era muy especial…

Con Ethan éramos novios desde principio desde el primer semestre, es decir, prácticamente desde que había llegado a Londres. Él era británico y estudiaba ciencias políticas, mientras que que yo, sociología. Nos conocimos por una compañera que era amiga de su hermana, en una fiesta para los novatos. Su hermana, Grace, estudiaba genética y eran amigas de infancia con mi compañera, Eileen. Esa noche estaba bastante sola y esperaba devolverme pronto a dormir, pero Eileen insistió con que la acompañara donde su amiga Grace, así que fui a regañadientes, mientras ella prácticamente me arrastraba de un brazo hacia su amiga.

- Isabella, no puedes ser tan autista… -me recriminaba desde que me conoció.  
- ¡¡¡Está bien Eileen!!! –le dije algo complicada, porque tenía sueño.  
- No te vas a arrepentir –trató de tranquilizarme.  
- Te creo –dije desganada.

Cuando nos acercamos, Grace nos recibió muy animadamente, era una mujer muy linda, alta, delgada, con pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo tono que su cabello y que en ocasiones se tornaban pardos, con pecas y una gran sonrisa. Alrededor de ella mucha gente que no conocía, pero que parecían muy animados y bastante afianzados. Además, todos llevaban una piocha metálica diminuta, con una rosa roja en medio de una estrella de cinco puntas. Más incómoda me sentí, era lógico que ellos eran amigos desde hace años y yo no tenía nada que ver en ese lugar, pero lo obvié a la fuerza –por la presión que ejercía Eileen en mi brazo -y me quedé ahí. No debe haber pasado más de media hora cuando llegó un apuesto muchacho, alto, de contextura media y piel pálida, ojos calipsos y de cabello marrón claro algo ondulado ¡era precioso! Tomó a Grace por la cintura y pensé que estaba perdida, debía ser su novio, sin embargo, la besó en la sien y dijo:

- ¿Quién es esta bella niña, hermanita? –y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Ella rió y enarcó una ceja, sorprendida, al parecer, por su reacción.

- Bueno Ethan… es Isabella Swan, viene desde Phoenix, Estados Unidos y estudia sociología en tu misma facultad –rompió a reír e ilumino sus bellos y perfectos ojos, ahora verdes.  
- ¿Enserio? –sonrió aún más… dejó a su hermana y se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano, la cogió y la besó en el medio…  
- Encantado Isabella… soy Ethan –sus ojos calipsos se iluminaron totalmente.

Quedé totalmente muda ¿era posible que le hubiese gustado o sería una broma de mal gusto? Su reacción había sido algo exagerada… Sin embargo, en toda la noche no se despegó de mi lado y ahí entendí que sus intenciones eran reales y que yo le gustaba. A la semana siguiente éramos novios, y yo era la envidia de toda la universidad.

Poco a poco me fui haciendo muy amiga de Grace, ella era muy amable conmigo, y parecía ser muy transparente y sociable. Su familia era muy poderosa en Londres, sin embargo, Ethan era extremadamente sencillo, de muy buenos modales y muy, pero muy simpático y espontáneo; era un gran deportista y un excelente alumno, al igual que todas las generaciones anteriores de su familia, eran reconocidos y respetados en la universidad por eso. Cuando recién comenzamos a salir, no podía creer haber tenido tamaña suerte, de encontrar a una persona con todas esas maravillosas características, casi irreales y ¡Para mí! Una extranjera, de clase media y sin gran belleza e intelecto, no como la de él, al menos…

En medio de la bulla y la melodía medieval de fondo, Ethan corrió suavemente mi máscara y luego la de él, poco a poco acercó sus labios tibios y suaves a los míos y me aferró a él con delicadeza. Un brusco empujón nos separó, era Phillip, su mejor amigo, un niñito bonito de risos dorados y muy travieso.

- Disculpen tortolitos –y rompió a reír.  
- Tan prudente como siempre –le dijo Ethan entre risas.  
- Disculpen tórtolos, pero quería saber si les había tocado el mismo lugar.

En eso caí en la cuenta recién del papel que llevaba apretado y arrugado en mi mano derecha. Lo abrí sin gran interés.

- Tercera puerta del segundo subterráneo –dije desganada para calmar la curiosidad de nuestro amigo.

Ethan sacó su papel desde el gorro y lo tomó algo confuso.

- Laberinto de matorrales, tercer patio –y le pegó sutilmente a su amigo en la cabeza –gracias…  
- ¡Ups! sorry hermano, hablé con el bufón, pero se tiene que haber confundido –rió irónico e hizo un gesto de disculpa, para luego dar media vuelta e irse.  
- Isa, lo siento mucho, pensé que Phillip lo había arreglado…-me miró desilusionado.  
- Esta bien Ethan, es sólo un juego –intenté tranquilizarlo.  
- Pero de todos modos… quería estar contigo –hizo un puchero de pena.  
- No importa ¿a qué hora termina? –le dije algo desganada.  
- A las 12 todos debemos estar de vuelta –me contesto medio resignado.  
- Entonces, a las 12.05 estaremos juntos –tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé.  
- Bueno, ya me convenciste con ese beso ¿puede ser otro para no irme triste?  
- Obvio –sonreí y lo volví a besar.

En eso una pareja, que creo habían sido los reyes del año pasado, anunciaron que en veinte minutos deben encontrarse con su pareja misteriosa y para luego, cumplir con la tarea que se les encomendó, que estará descrita en un papel dentro de un cofre en el mismo sitio, y que la pareja que llegue primero con la misión cumplida, será ganadora de un viaje a un lugar paradisiaco desconocido. Miré a mi lado y vi la preocupación y el desconcierto en Ethan: ganara quien ganara de los dos el premio, no iríamos juntos.

La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y el gentío se deslizó por todos lados, algunos medio tropezándose y otros gritando de todo tipo de cosas, porque no faltaban los ebrios e hiperventilados. Sin mayor entusiasmo llegué al primer subterráneo, no sin antes sortear laberintos con muros de piedras, que olían a humedad y moho. Luego, continué hasta el segundo subterráneo y ahí en medio de las antorchas, que eran la única luz del lugar, vislumbré no sin dificultad, la tercera puerta. La gente ya no se oía. Tomé la manilla y la giré. Cuando entré estaba muy oscuro, así que dejé la puerta abierta y agarré el cofre con la pista. Mi compañero no había llegado aún. Así que me dispuse a esperarlo, cuando de la nada apareció… Era alto y esbelto. Y llevaba una mascara negra con bordes dorados.

- Hola –le dije algo asustada, porque no lo había visto llegar.  
- Hola –su voz era de melódica y perfecta.

Sin más preámbulo se quitó la máscara dejando al descubierto su piel pálida y unos hermosos labios rojos como la sangre, todo, enmarcado con un cabello bronce desordenado.

- Soy Edward.

Quedé ensimismada y continué observándolo sin responder de inmediato.

- Tú eres… -me dijo amablemente.  
- Isabella Swan… -contesté rápido.  
- _Bueno Isabella… creo que es el principio de un gran viaje juntos…-me miró con picardía, sin dejar jamás de ser extremadamente cortés._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Nace una Ilusión

Su sonrisa era perfecta y entre la penumbra alcancé a ver que era estupendo y de gestos extremadamente caballerescos, como si fuese de otra época…

- ¿Y qué dice la pista? –sonrió nuevamente.  
- Bueno…, no alcanzo a leer… hay muy poca luz –le dije algo confusa.  
- ¿Lo puedo ver? –me volvió a sonreír tímidamente.

Estiré la mano y le pasé el cofre, que contenía el papel adentro.

- Veamos… ir a la quinta torre, piso cinco, quinta puerta a la izquierda –torció nuevamente sus labios.  
- ¡¡¡Uf!!! Pero eso queda al otro lado del castillo–dije con voz de derrota.

Asintió.

- ¿Quieres ganar el premio? –me miró con dulzura, esperando expectante mi respuesta.

Instintivamente respondí.

- Sí, quien no lo querría –sonreí y sentí que mi rostro se ruborizaba, menos mal había poca luz, que no era suficiente para que me hubiese visto.

Con un gesto instintivo, de quienes se conocen hace años, él me tomó la mano, que era muy suave y tremendamente fría. Giré el rostro para que me diera alguna explicación al respecto, pero me ignoró. Él era bastante ágil y rápido, subía en tres tiempos las escaleras, en cambio yo, a duras penas y a punta de jadeos llegué al primer piso. Él notó mi cansancio.

- ¿Quieres descansar un rato? –me dijo algo extrañado por mi excesivo cansancio.  
- No gracias –con gran dificultad alcancé a articular estas dos palabras.  
- Si quieres… te puedo llevar… -me ofreció algo complicado.

A mí me dio vergüenza, pero de otro modo no ganaríamos jamás. Edward inclinó un poco sus rodillas y yo salté –o lo intenté al menos- pero no pude llegar a su espalda, así que él me acomodó con sutileza. Giró su rostro de medio lado y me habló.

- ¿Estás lista?  
- Sí –no pude evitar sonreírle.

En este patio no había nadie. Grandes árboles rodeaban el lugar y el frío era aún más intenso, tanto, que ni siquiera llegué entibiarme al contacto con mi especial compañero. Había neblina y costaba ver el camino, sin embargo, el corría como si lo supiera de memoria. Llegamos a la torre y subimos al quinto piso, y cuando llegamos frente a la quinta puerta me bajo.

- ¿Estás bien? –ahora podía ver que sus ojos eran hermosamente dorados y era tan blanco como la nieve.  
- Estoy muy bien gracias –sonreí y proseguí -¿Y tú? Estás muy frío, quizás te vas a resfriar.

Él sonrió ante mis palabras.

- No creo…, generalmente mi temperatura corporal es baja –sonrió como avergonzado.  
- Quizás deberías ir donde un doctor –dije asustada, después de todo tenía la temperatura de un no vivo.

Edward volvió a sonreír.

- Estoy bien, te lo aseguro…

Comenzamos a registrar la habitación y no encontramos nada. Hasta que él divisó una bolsa negra debajo de un banco.

- ¡Mira! –me dijo sonriendo como quien encuentra un tesoro.

Tomé la bolsa y la abrí torpemente. Dentro habían un par de disfraces de obelisca y de aladino ¡Eran aún más ridículos de lo que llevábamos puestos! El mío era azul, listo para la danza del vientre y el de Edward, era del mismo color, con una chaqueta corta y un turbante. Ambos nos largamos a reír cuando los vimos.

- Son aún más ridículos de cómo andamos –exclamé.  
- Bueno, el mío, porque tú te verás maravillosa –me dijo sin pensar.

No respondí a su piropo, porque me puse algo nerviosa. Me giré para ver dónde me podía cambiar de ropa y era un solo cuarto sin divisiones. Lo miré inquieta e hice un gesto de ¿qué hacemos?

- Espero afuera –me dijo decidido.

Dude en responder. Algo en mí me hizo sentir que no quería que se fuera de mi lado, me daba miedo.

- Mmmm, no te vayas por favor –recién caí en la cuenta de lo que le pedía.

A él se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió.

- Entonces… ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer? –me miró confuso.  
- Cada uno mirando a su respectiva pared –sonreí por mi ridiculez.  
- Está bien, si tú lo quieres…

Rápidamente se puso para su lado y noté que con movimientos rápidos se cambio de ropa, en cambio yo ¡Uf! No podía sacarme el complicado vestido, por más que lo intentaba no podía llegar a los botones de la espalda y después me quedaba el corsé ¡Que horror! No saldría de aquí hasta mañana ¡Uy! Le pedía o no le pedía ayuda… ¡Uf! ¿qué hago? De lo contrario jamás saldremos a tiempo.

- Edward…  
- ¿Sí…? -se escucharon unas risitas por lo bajo.  
- ¿Me ayudas?  
- Por supuesto – sentí que giró hacia mí.

Mientras, yo estaba atrapada en mi vestido y no veía nada. Con gran habilidad, desabotonó mi vestido y me liberó de él. Cuando estuve con mi vista descubierta, lo vi, él me miraba ensimismado y recién me acordé de que estaba en paños menores… con un corsé y portaligas ¡quería que la tierra me tragara! Instintivamente puse mis manos por delante para taparme, pero era absurdo, ya me había visto. Sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en mí y yo no sabía que hacer.

- Gracias… creo que puedo seguir sola… -continué media tartamuda.  
- Está bien… perdona –y se giró rápidamente a su lado.  
Cuando llegué al corsé nuevamente tuve que pedirle ayuda.

- Disculpa, pero…no puedo sola…-sentía la cara fucsia de vergüenza.

Poco a poco me soltó mi triturador corsé, hasta que me lo pude sacar sola. Ahora quedé sólo con corpiño, que también me tuve que sacar, y me puse la parte del arriba del traje árabe. Luego proseguí con los pantalones y los zapatos.

- ¡Estoy lista! –le avisé.

Por tercera vez se giró hacia mí y nos aprontamos a salir. Cuando ya estábamos afuera de la habitación, me acordé del velo en la cara, así que me devolví, pasando a llevar la puerta del cuarto y quedando completamente encerrada. El pánico me comenzó a invadir y de la manilla intenté tironear la puerta, pero nada.

- ¡Por favor ayúdame! –le dije a punto de perder el control.  
- Tranquila…-me respondió con su voz de terciopelo.

De dos fuertes tirones abrió la puerta y cuando lo vi, yo estaba respirando agitada y con el corazón saltando del pánico.

- ¿Estás bien Isabella? –me dijo preocupado.  
- Parece…  
- Parece que no… -abrió bien la puerta y me sentó en el banquito.  
- ¿Quieres seguir con esto? –me dijo dulcemente.

Asentí. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia el pasillo para continuar el retorno al gran salón para ver si teníamos alguna posibilidad, después de todo me había demorado más de lo recomendable en cambiarme el vestido. Al salir de la torre me di cuenta que hacía aún más frío que cuando entramos, la piel se me erizó y él me miró preocupado.

- ¿Tienes mucho frío Bella?

Quedé de una pieza de cómo me había dicho… ¿Bella? Nadie me decía así desde que llegué aquí, lo miré sorprendida y le dije.

- Perdón ¿cómo me llamaste?

Creo que recién cayó en la cuenta.

- B-e-l-l-a –me dijo sonriendo tímidamente y levantando apenas la vista.  
- Así es… tú… cómo, cómo sabías que me decían así –le pregunté confusa.  
- Mmmm lo supuse –me respondió seco.

Me pareció extraña su respuesta,, pero podía ser verdad… ¿o lo conocería de algún lugar y no me acordaba? No, jamás, por supuesto que me acordaría de un hombre como él, no es para nada corriente…

- Bueno disculpa que haya sido tan seca en preguntarte, pero me extraño… nadie me decía de ese modo desde Phoenix.  
- ¿Enserio? –me dijo extrañado no sé si por mi afirmación o por la casualidad.  
- Verdad, verás… mi nombre ha pasado de generación en generación por parte de mi padre… creo que mi tatara tatara tatara abuela se llamaba de ese modo y desde entonces ha pasado el nombre de generación en generación y a todas además, siempre le han dicho Bella –le conté entusiasmada.

No me respondió. Lo miré y me miraba hipnotizado como si hubiese encontrado algo en mí.

- ¿Edward? –le hablé fuerte para volverlo tierra.  
- Disculpa… es que me pareces muy interesante… -sonrió algo complicado.  
- No te preocupes… a mí me pasa con regularidad.

Me pareció extraña su actitud, pero no tenía nada más qué hacer.

- ¿Me llevas? Sino llegaremos mañana –le dije ahora con un poco más de confianza.  
- Por supuesto… -me puso su espalda y ahora sí me pude encaramar en él.

Partió rápidamente y cuando llegamos ya estaba lleno el salón, creo que habían llegado todos menos nosotros. Instintivamente busqué a Ethan entre la multitud y no lo encontré. Cerca andaba Phillip. Lo tomé del brazo para detenerlo, porque no me había visto.

- Phillip ¿dónde está Ethan? –le pregunté rápidamente.  
- Ganó al concurso… se va a las Islas Griegas.

Quedé de una pieza, aún no procesaba las palabras de Phillip. De repente llegan nuevamente los reyes del año pasado y ella anuncia que ya hay ganadores para el viaje de ensueño. En eso veo que por un costado aparece Ethan con una hermosa niña rubia y con la piel pálida como la cal. Él miraba para todos lados, al parecer buscándome, pero era tanta la gente que no logré que me viera.

- ¡Nuestra pareja ganadora! -anunció la reina de la facultad.

Ethan, casi consternado, miraba de muro a muro entre la gente. Ella parecía muy feliz. Sentí que la sangre me hervía de rabia ¡se iría unos días con esa mujer de catálogo y solos! ¡ahora si que estaba perdida! Estaba absolutamente ofuscada. En eso sentí que una fría mano toco el borde la mía… Era Edward que me miraba con sus hermosos ojos de miel.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –me dijo preocupado.  
- No mucho…

Me di media vuelta y me largué de ese lugar, habían sido muchas emociones en tan poco. Salí al gran jardín palaciego y caminé unos instantes, sin darme cuenta siquiera que estaba medio desnuda. Unas lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Estuve pensando y craneando de qué manera podría evitar que Ethan se fuera con esa mujer… y no se me ocurría nada sensato, quizás debía ser directa y decirle que me molestaba sobre manera que se mandara a cambiar con otra…, pero luego recapacité. El lugar era de un verde oscuro intenso y la noche era oscura y más densa la visibilidad aún, con la neblina. Por un minuto giré para devolverme al castillo y así evitar cualquier drama, y en eso me encuentro, nuevamente con ese hombre maravilloso que acababa de conocer y que me había removido el piso.

- ¿Edward? –le pregunté para confirmar, porque no reconocía su figura por completo, sólo distinguía su silueta.  
- Sí –respondió con voz de terciopelo y dio un paso hacía mi entre el espesor del ambiente.

Ya no llevaba el traje de aladino azul, sino que ahora estaba nuevamente con ese traje medieval blanco con dorado, que lo hacía parecer un ser de la corte de edad media.

- ¿Me seguiste? –le pregunté intrigada.  
- No precisamente –sonrió, acercándose aún más a mí.

En eso me tomó por la espalda y poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío. Yo me perdí en su mirada… era como si nos conociéramos de otra época.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Isa! ¡Isa! –escuché mi nombre.

En pocos instantes Phillip estaba al lado mío y mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Edward.

- Ethan te está buscando como loco Isa –murmulló algo molesto.

_Me tomó firme por el brazo y me arrastró a su lado. Yo lo acompañé, a la fuerza, sin antes girarme disimuladamente para ver dónde se había ido._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Bajando de la Nube

Ethan era perfecto, sin embargo, sus amistades a pesar de ser bastantes condescendientes conmigo, eran diferentes…, no sé, tenían algo especial que me es complicado de explicar, era algo misterioso, oculto. Antes de que Ethan se fuera de viaje a sus Islas Griegas, tomé desde su mesita de noche la piocha metálica que usaba él y todos sus amigos, era bastante diminuta, pero estaba cargada de una energía especial y lo que no había alcanzado a notar desde lejos, porque cada vez que estaba conmigo se las arreglaba para sacársela, en los bordes de los pétalos de las rosas, y apenas imperceptible decía eximius, no tenía idea que significaba esa palabra, pero ya que estuviese en latín la condicionaba a algo distinto.

Cuando salió de la ducha y me vio con la famosa piocha en la mano, abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Isa! –me dijo espantado como si estuviese tomando algo sagrado y yo no fuera digna de tocarlo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? –le dije sorprendida con su actitud.  
- Es que… -y entrecerró los ojos y tartamudeo unos minutos.  
- ¿Qué es esto Ethan? ¿Por qué siempre lo llevan puesto tú, tus amigos, incluso Grace? –exigí una explicación.  
- Verás… es algo complicado… y realmente no te lo puedo decir… -estaba muy nervioso.  
- Pero ¿qué es? –le dije ya molesta.  
- Perdona Bella…, pero no puedo…

Rápidamente quitó la piocha de mi mano y la guardó en el cajón de su velador. Yo lo miraba inquieta, me molestaba su actitud egoísta y secreta ¿qué significaría esa rosa con la estrella? ¿sería algún tipo de sociedad secreta? ¿quién sería Ethan realmente? De un momento a otro, mi novio de todos estos meses me pareció un verdadero desconocido y quise alejarme de él al instante.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya –le dije seca.  
- Isa…, no, no te vayas por favor –sus ojitos calipsos se entristecieron.  
- Lo siento mucho…

Me di media vuelta y me dispuse a salir sin pensar nada más… Cuando llegué a la puerta del dormitorio –que era inmensa, de colores café, pero muy linda, con largas cortinas y con vista al bosque que era su patio. Incluso dentro del mismo lugar tenía como un mini living ¡era espectacular!- y el me tomó por la espalda aprisionándome hacia él.

- Por favor no te vayas –me dijo suplicante.  
- Ethan…-fue lo que alcancé a decir.

Sin más me dio un cálido beso, suave, pero desenfrenado. Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, me fue encaminando hacia su cama. Me daba unos besos exquisitos, húmedos y tibios, que me hacían estremecer de pasión, porque después de todo, hacer el amor era su mejor cualidad. Sus labios se entreabrieron y me besaron por el cuello hasta los hombros, otorgándome un cosquilleo leve, pero muy sensual. Poco a poco comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa y acarició, con esas hábiles manos, cada parte de mi cuerpo, quedándose por supuesto mayor tiempo en los lugares que le causaban mayor atracción y eran más sensibles para mí. Cuando llegó a mi botón del pantalón, lo miré aún furiosa, pero el sonrió.

- No me vas a dar mi regalo de despedida –volvió a torcer sus labios en una gran sonrisa y sonrojado ya por el calor de nuestros cuerpos, me volvió a besar.  
- No te lo mereces –le respondí entre besos.  
- Yo creo que sí…

Como arte de magia sacó mis pantalones y me miró con picardía.

- Isabella eres muy especial para mí –me decía entre besos y con la respiración ya muy agitada.  
- No necesitas decirme eso para… -le sonreí algo avergonzada, pero ad hoc con la ocasión.

De un instante a otro ya estaba con él ¡era irresistible! Mi cuerpo hervía y él de Ethan también. La lujuria nos embargaba y ya nada más importaba…

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirme, de verdad, estaba aún enojada…, que hiciéramos el amor no arreglaba las cosas, siempre encontré absurdo que la gente se arreglara de esa manera, sin conversar, era como saciar los instintos básicos y por eso perdonar todo. Lo miré fijamente cuando me llevó de vuelta a la facultad y me disponía a bajarme del auto.

- Bueno, que lo disfrutes –le dije picadísima.  
- Isa…, por favor… tú sabes que no hay nadie más que tú y tampoco lo habrá –me dijo listo para besarme.  
- ¿Cómo se llama tu compañera? –le dije irritada de celos.  
- Mmmm, no estoy seguro… creo que Rosalie –me respondió como pidiendo disculpas y algo confundido.  
- Bueno que te vaya regio con Rosalie entonces.

Sin darle tiempo, me bajé rápidamente del auto. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Caminé por el sendero de la universidad, rodeada de árboles y pasto, rigurosamente mantenido. Hacía bastante frío, así que yo misma, apreté el abrigo para apegarlo más al cuerpo y me diera más calor. Tenía las manos frías y se habían quedado los guantes en el auto Ethan, y obviamente, mi dignidad no me permitía devolverme a su carro a buscarlo. Llegué a mi habitación y me tendí en la cama un rato, quedándome completamente dormida, casi inconsciente. Cuando ya no sabía ni que soñaba, sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta. Era Eileen, mi compañera de carrera y amiga. Venía envuelta en una mini corta y unas medias negras y botas hasta la rodilla. Sus ojos miel estaban bastante pintados, y el pelo rubio medio, lo llevaba tomado con unos pinches ¡se veía muy linda! Bueno, en realidad ella lo era, de contextura y estatura promedios y muy bien dotada, al menos media universidad estaban babosos por ella.

- ¿Dónde vas tan arreglada? –la invité a pasar.  
- Dónde vamos querrás decir… -me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con cara de maldad.  
- No, yo no… vengo llegando de donde Ethan y discutimos. No tengo ánimos…  
- ¡Con mayor razón entonces! –insistió.

Junto a ella traía una bolsa de compras y dentro, había un atuendo similar al de ella, pero ¡para mí!

- Oh, no, gracias, pero no uso esas cosas –le dije  
- Póntelo primero y luego me dices… -me obligó.

Con su atenta mirada inquisidora, tuve que cambiarme de ropa. Era también una mini de jeans, medios gastados, muy de moda, con unas calzas negras y unos zapatos de tacones alto en punta. Para arriba traía una polera bastante escotada, que favorecía mi busto, también negra. Con mucha habilidad me tomó el pelo y me hizo un peinado muy casual, levantado adelante y con una cola. Luego, pasamos al maquillaje.

- Creo que me estás disfrazando –murmullé entre risas.  
- No te has visto aún… ¡Estás quedando fabulosa! –me dijo muy entusiasmada.

En efecto, me puse de pie y me miré en el espejo ¡Y era otra! Una muchacha tremendamente sexy y guapa.

- Creo que haces milagros amiga… -sonreí feliz.  
- Entonces ¿nos vamos ya?

Asentí. Después de todo ¿Qué me iba quedar haciendo encerrada sola mientras Ethan lo pasaba de maravilla? Tomé mi bolso y nos fuimos. Afuera nos esperaba un taxi. El hombre nos miraba a cada rato por la ventanilla, eso me tenía algo nerviosa.

- Eileen, mira –hablé bajito para que él no escuchara.  
- No te preocupes es de confianza –sonrió.  
- Rob, no mire tanto para atrás, porque mi amiga se pone nerviosa –le dijo sin asco. Casi morí de vergüenza y le pegué con mi pierna, pero ella se limitó a reir.

Llegamos al lugar y era un galpón enorme. Había mucha gente. Eileen me tomó del brazo, y saltándose toda la fila, pasó por delante de los guardias.

- Hola –los saludo sin reparos.  
- Adelante –el guardia abrió el cordel que nos separaba de la entrada.

El lugar estaba atestado de individuos, de todos tipos.

- Te vas a divertir –me advirtió.

En eso se acerca un hombre muy guapo a buscarla. La toma de la mano y ella a mí.

- ¡Ven! –me decía mientras este hombre la arrastraba a bailar.

Intenté de hacerle gesto de qué haría yo ahí entremedio.

- No ven… te voy a presentar a un amigo… -me gritó entre el bullicio infernal.

Su pequeña mano me tenía aferrada a ella. La seguí. Cuando llegamos a la pista, apareció otro joven, muy apuesto, alto, de tez blanca y pálida, parece que era el patrón del lugar; el pelo era rojizo y vestía con un abrigo largo, color azabache.

- Que gusto conocerte –me sonrió medio maquiavélico, pero muy, muy guapo.  
- Igual –le respondí algo cortada.  
- Así que eres amiga de Eileen –comenzamos a bailar.  
- Sí, somos compañeras de universidad.  
- Mira que bueno ¿entonces estudias sociología?

Asentí.

- Interesante carrera.

Seguimos conversando durante toda la noche. Él era muy atractivo, pero había algo raro en él. Sin embargo, cuando me tuve que ir, considerando que mi amiga no estaba en buenas condiciones etílicas, acepté que me llevara de vuelta a la universidad.

- Vamos –me dijo cordialmente.  
- Ok

Salimos y estaba más oscuro que nunca. Cuando íbamos camino al auto, me encontré con ese joven guapo de ojos dorados ¡Era Edward! En persona. Me miró y me hizo una seña que no entendí.

- Disculpa un momento August –me dirigí hacia mi amigo.

Él se acercó y se notaba muy intranquilo.

- Bella ¿te puedes venir conmigo? –me dijo casi sin poder negarme.  
- Disculpa, pero me esperan…  
- Por favor… -sus ojos eran suplicantes.  
- Está bien, espera…

Di media vuelta y me dirigí camino a August.

- August gracias por tu ofrecimiento de llevarme, pero tengo un amigo que está en problemas y me necesita –mentí.

Él sonrió, pero no me creyó, obvio. Algo afligida volví donde Edward.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasa?  
- Te lo digo en el camino –me invitó a subir a su auto plateado.

Una vez partiendo y ya en camino le exigí unas respuesta.

- ¿Y Edward? –enarqué una ceja.  
- Verás, es que él no te conviene… -me dijo apretando la mandíbula.  
- ¿Perdón? ¿Y quién te dijo que yo haría algo con él? –le dije ya molesta.  
- No es eso, no entiendes…  
- No entenderé jamás sino me explicas…-fui pesada.

Él estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo explicarme.

- Verás, Bella –cuando me llamaba así mi cuerpo se estremecía.  
- Soy toda oídos…, espero una buena explicación y espero que sea buena… -lo miré increpándolo.  
- Él es un Set –me dijo preocupado.  
- ¿Qué es eso? –le dije extrañada.  
- Mmmm es como una hermandad…  
- ¿Hermandad? ¡Qué cantidad de esas cosas raras hay aquí!  
- ¿Y qué tiene de malo esa hermandad? –continué.  
- Es complicado… -inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras conducía.  
- Ya, estoy esperando…  
- ¡Llegamos Bella! –me dijo distrayendo la conversación  
- Edward ¡Estoy esperando!  
- Bella, otro día…  
- Está bien…, pero me lo dirás –lo amenacé con la mirada.  
- Te lo prometo –ahora por fin sonrió –te acompaño hasta tu dormitorio –fue una afirmación.

Asentí. Caminamos juntos cruzando el parque. Finalmente llegamos a mi habitación y seguíamos hablando de la vida.

- ¿Quieres pasar?  
- N…no creo que sea conveniente… -me contestó dubitativo.  
- Por favor, la primera vez que nos vimos estuvimos mucho más cerca que esto… y bastante más incómodos también –lo invité así, tan suelta de cuerpo, creo que era a raíz de par de rones que había bebido en el galpón.  
- ¿No te arrepentirás después? –me volvió a preguntar, intentando confirmar mi invitación.  
- No –lo miré fijamente.  
- Está bien.

La habitación estaba bastante desordenada, así que le tuve que pedir las disculpas correspondientes. Encendí la luz de la lámpara, y quedó todo a medio iluminar, pero que hacía el lugar más confortable. Antes de que me sentara, Edward me tomó por la cintura y me aferró hacia él.

- Eres muy especial _I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a _–y remarcó mi nombre.

De manera instintiva subí mis brazos y los crucé por su cuello. Se acercó aún más y con un gesto sutil entreabrió mis labios con los suyos, dejando pasar su lengua suave y dulce. Cuando respondí a su beso él reaccionó apretándome más hacia a él. En sólo segundos estábamos besándonos en la cama muy apasionadamente, como si esto siempre hubiese sucedido. Ni siquiera noté la frialdad de su piel, ese fue un detalle que me di cuenta más tarde.

Entre besos nos fuimos sacando lentamente cada uno de nuestras prendas de vestir, pero antes de que tuviéramos contacto pleno, él me arrastró hacia la ducha, sin darme cuenta, encendió el agua y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos bajo la regadera, aprovechando la tibieza del agua, que nos entraba por los poros, después supe que nos habíamos metido a la ducha para que yo no sintiera tan fuertemente el contraste de las pieles. Ya completamente desnudos, Edward me hizo suya, sutil y suavemente. Ahí recién caí en la gelidez de su piel, pero en ese momento no me importó.

Cuando desperté de la catarsis en que me había sumido con él, ahora mi amante, me sentí muy culpable… No debí hacerle eso a Ethan, aunque estuviera picada con él. El móvil sonó y recibí un mensaje de mi novio.

_Te amo y te extraño mi querida Isa. No tengas dudas eres la única mujer para mí._

Me sentí podrida y odié a Edward, pensé por un minuto que lo había planificado todo. Aún a medio vestir le hablé.

- Edward, lo siento, pero te debes ir, esto jamás debió ocurrir… -le dije con rabia, pena y con un grave sentimiento de culpa.  
- Siento que pienses así Bella… -me miró desconcertado, pero noté la tristeza en sus ojos. Tristeza que se había ocasionado por mis palabras duras y frías.  
- Siento decirte esto Edward, pero no hay opción: hasta nunca –cerré la puerta y unas lágrimas tontas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

_Me acerqué a la ventana y lo vi alejarse. Caminaba con los hombros y el rostro hacía bajo… Estaba visiblemente triste, le había partido el corazón, pero el mío también había quedado hecho añicos._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Eximius

El sol pegaba fuerte en la ventana y me obligó a abrir los ojos, aún teniendo sueño. Miré el reloj y era la una de la tarde ¡Había dormido toda la mañana! Moví la cabeza y sentí una pesadez en el cerebro ¡Nunca más tomaría nada! Me levanté a tentadillas y comencé a buscar una aspirina ¡Y nada no había ni una sola! ¡Urg! No me quedaría otra que aguantarme el dolor. Cerré la cortina y cuando apoyé la cabeza en la almohada llegó la gran caña, aunque está era aún peor ¡Era caña moral! Como un video editado, se vino a mi mente ¡Edward! ¡Oh, qué había hecho! ¡Uy! Se me contrajo el estómago y peor, no sabía si era de alegría o culpabilidad, o una mezcla de ambas cosas. Su rostro pálido de labios rubí se vinieron a mi mente, sus caricias, sus besos y todo… Una sonrisa poco adecuada y estúpida me embargo la cara ¡Era espectacular! En todo, todo, todo. Bueno la verdad no tenía mucho parámetro, porque en ese sentido conocía sólo uno, pero él, ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Había sido maravilloso. La burbuja se reventó e inmediatamente, vino la contraparte ¡Ethan! Mi adorado novio, tan sexy y perfecto ¿cómo pude hacerle esto? ¡Él era tan amoroso! Realmente era un hombre de ensueño, pero ¡Se había ido a las Islas Griegas con otra! Podría haber dicho que no perfectamente, pero se vio tan presionado por sus amigos… sobre todo por Phillip, no podía quedar como un tonto macabeo ¡Tenía que ir! Si él no se hubiese ido, nada de esto hubiese padado… ¡Uf! Y por otra parte me había portado muy mal con Edward y la verdad, él no tenía la culpa de nada…, ni siquiera tengo tan claro que supiera que estaba de novia, aunque creo que sí y no le importó… , debía asumir las consecuencias… y yo también…, aunque intentaría evadirlas.

Me metí a la ducha y lo recordé todo…, mi piel se erizaba sólo de recordarlo, y el contacto con el agua tibia me hacía recordar su cuerpo perfecto y la manera extrahumana de cómo nos habíamos amado… En ese instante, aunque era segunda vez que lo veía, era como si estuviésemos perfectamente entrelazados, en cuerpo y alma, y creo que, jamás sentí esa unión tan fuerte cuando estaba con Ethan. Mientras volvía nuevamente a mi castillo de arena, sumergida en esa ducha que anoche nos había cobijado a los dos, oí que golpeaban la puerta con fiereza.

- ¡Isa! ¡Isa! ¡Isa! –escuché a Eileen.

¡Ups! que le diría sobre lo que pasó anoche ¿le habría contado August que me había ido con otro? Espero que no o que sí, no sé qué es peor, igual, después de todo sigo siendo la novia de Ethan, y mi comportamiento de anoche, de principio a fin, fue el de una persona absolutamente libre de compromiso. La puerta seguía rebotando con los golpecitos de mi amiga.

- ¡Isa! ¿Estás ahí? –insistía.  
- ¡Voooy! –contesté a sus gritos.

Salí de la ducha rápidamente, con el pelo estilando y el agua corriendo entre mis piernas. Me envolví en la toalla y fui a abrir la puerta, antes que mi ansiosa amiga la botara a golpes.

- ¡Buenos días! –me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
- Hola ¿por qué tanto escándalo?  
- Disculpa…, pero quería saber, estaba ansiosa de cómo te había ido anoche… -sonrió pícara.  
- Bien, bueno, eso te debería preguntar yo a ti…, no tenías muy buen aspecto anoche ¿cómo te devolviste?  
- Con Alex –sonrió insinuando más cosas que ni siquiera debía adivinar, eran demasiado evidentes.  
- Mmmm, bien, se veían bastante afianzados anoche –sonreí.  
- Así es, pero no más que tú con August…-se le iluminaron los ojos por la intriga.

Me limité a sonreír.

- No pasó nada…  
- ¿Enserio? ¡No te creo! Es demasiado guapo como para que lo dejes pasar así como así, y además, él se veía bastante interesado…, después de ese baile erótico entre los dos ¡Pensé que todo pasando! –me dijo incrédula a mi respuesta.  
- ¡Acuérdate que estoy de novia con Ethan! –mentí desde las vísceras.  
- Mentira Isa ¡No puedes ser tan perna! –rompió a reír a todo pulmón.

Yo volví a reír, sin embargo, yo me reía de lo absurdo de mi mentira ¡Si supiera! Pero jamás debía contárselo, porque después de todo ella era amiga de la familia y de Ethan, hace mucho más tiempo que amiga mía, definitivamente no podía caer en la tentación de contarle nada, pero nada de nada.

- De todos modos te ves bastante más contenta que anoche ¡Viste que fue un acierto salir anoche! –sonrió.  
- Definitivamente… -le respondí sonriendo.

Mientras Eileen no paraba de hablar, yo no podía dejar de pensar en él… Me vestí y ella me invitó a su casa, a la piscina, temperada por supuesto. Mi amiga era tan rica como mi novio y sus casas eran verdaderas mansiones, llenas de lujos. Tomé mis cosas y nos fuimos. Mientras nos bañábamos comentábamos la noche anterior –o le que podíamos comentar de ella, porque cada una tenía sus secretos -.

- ¿De dónde conoces a August? –le pregunté curiosa.  
- Veo que te interesa bastante –sonrió y me tiró agua, jugando.  
- No… sólo preguntaba –lo que más curiosidad me causaba era lo que me había dicho Edward respecto a él.  
- Es un minazo ¿cierto? –sonrió hasta los ojos.  
- Bueno, no está nada de mal…  
- ¡Qué mal! Isa, es estupendo…, antes que llegaras tú, estaban todas vueltas locas por él. Creo que tienes bastante suerte con los hombres –me guiñó un ojo, mientras salía de la piscina.  
- Parece… -me ruboricé -aunque extraño a Ethan –ni yo sabía si lo que acaba de decir era cierto.  
- ¿Enserio? ¡Cómo tan mamona Isa!  
- Bueno, así soy… que quieres que le haga –le sonreí.  
- Está bien, te creeré –puso los ojos en blanco.  
- Oye, Eileen, respecto a Ethan te quería hacer una pregunta –intenté ser cuidadosa de cómo planteaba mi duda.  
- Dime –me contestó distraída.  
- Bueno… tú lo conoces hace mucho ¿verdad?  
- Desde chicos, nuestros padres eran compañeros de universidad ¡Imagínate!  
- Bueno, quiero sabe algo sobre él…, y que Ethan no me quiere contar…

Puso cara de media complicada.

- ¡Dilo de una vez Isa! –me forzó a preguntar  
- ¿Qué es un eximius?  
- Lo notaste ya… -me miró desafiante.

Asentí.

- Bueno, no sé si debería hablar de eso…, pero eres mi amiga y él es tu novio, supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo… -me respondió no muy convencida.  
- Eileen ¿No confías en mí? –le dije algo ofendida.  
- No se trata de eso…, pero bien te lo diré… Eximius significa "privilegiado"… ¿eso te dice algo? –me miró tratando de finalizar la conversación ahora ya.  
- No del todo –fui seca.  
- Mmmm, bueno, es como una hermandad ¿me entiendes?  
- ¿Y en qué consiste esa hermandad? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? –insistí casi frenética.  
- Bueno, primero y principal: debes nacer eximius, es decir, proceder de una familia que tenga esta tradición.  
- ¿Y en qué consiste la tradición?  
- Se supone que manejan mucho poder, a nivel mundial. También las malas lenguas dicen que tienen algunos poderes especiales y que son conocedores de secretos, incluso algunos tan importantes como los que guarda y protege tan celosamente el Vaticano, pero eso a mí no me consta.  
- ¿Y todo eso sabe Ethan?  
- Mira Isa, hay miembros activos y pasivos; los activos, que generalmente son nuestros padres y abuelos, participan y conocen toda esta información; así también están los pasivos, que nacen en ese tipo de familia, pero hacen una vida normal, sin tomar mayor conciencia de lo que ello significa ¡Vivir libre y en paz! Y bueno, también están los aspirantes, que acceden a algún nivel de conocimiento, pero aún no son numerarios, pero de todos modos, tienen que seguir un estilo de vida y regirse por los patrones de la doctrina.  
- ¿Tú también eres una eximius?

Asintió.

- ¿Y por qué no usas la piocha?  
- Verás Isa, yo no soy tan fanática… que no la lleves no quiere decir que no lo seas… Es de nacimiento, de familia… se transmite de generación en generación. Siempre tratan de mantenerse unidos y emparentados.  
- ¡Ahhh! Ahora entiendo porque a algunos parezco no gustarles… -dije desilusionada.  
- Isa, tú has entrado bastante bien en el grupo ¿por qué dices eso?  
- No sé, en ocasiones Phillip…, tengo la impresión de que yo no le gusto…  
- Mmmm, Phillip es muy pegado a ese mundo, demasiado respetuoso de las reglas ¿me entiendes? Cada oveja con su pareja… –puso cara de complicación.  
- Entonces considera que yo no soy digna de Ethan –le dije sarcástica.  
- Mmmm, no que no seas digna ¡No seas ridícula Isa! Es que no eres una eximius, eso es todo…, pero no es nada personal –intentó ser sutil.  
- Entiendo… Y ahora se me aclaran muchas más cosas –la rabia me hacía hervir las venas.  
- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curiosa.  
- El viaje, obvio…  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Phillip?  
- Ethan le encargó a Phillip que hablara con el bufón para que nos entregara el mismo lugar…, y curiosamente nos tocaron lugares diagonalmente opuestos y eso significaba que jamás iríamos juntos al viaje ¡Que tonta soy! Y por eso después le insistía tanto que fuera al viaje ¡Para que aprovechara de estar con otra y se olvidara de mí! ¡Idiota! –murmullé entre dientes, estaba indignada. Ahora no lo quería ver ni en pintura.  
- Olvídate Isa, no vale la pena que te hagas mala sangre por eso… -me dijo mientras me pasaba una toalla para secarme.

Me sentí muy estúpida, todo este tiempo había pensado que Phillip también era mi amigo ¡Que tonta! Y era casi mi enemigo. Nos vestimos y Eileen me llevó a la facultad de vuelta. Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, tomé mi notebook y lo abrí para revisar mis correos ¡Habían por lo menos cinco de Ethan! Abrí el primero.

_Isa,  
Me tiene muy complicado que estés enojada conmigo, de verdad y aunque no me creas, lo he pasado pésimo… Yo creo que Rosalie me debe odiar, pero he sido pésima compañía, no he hecho nada más que pensar en ti todas estas horas que hemos estado separados. Perdóname por haber venido, te juro que nunca más me alejaré de ti.  
Por favor, necesito saber qué piensas…  
Te adoro Isabella Swan.  
Un beso de tu novio (porque supongo que aún lo soy)._

Ethan

Me sentí podrida nuevamente, pero por qué se había ido, por qué se dejó presionar por ir a ese viaje tonto… Mientras pensaba qué contestarle, pinché los siguientes correos… y en todos me pedía perdón por haber ido y su angustia era aún más patente. Finalmente volví al correo inicial y respondí.

_Cuando vuelvas conversamos… Tenemos algunos temas pendientes, pero obvio que eres mi novio adorado todavía.  
Un beso,_

Isabella

Era sábado en la noche y estaba enferma de aburrida viendo televisión sobre mi cama. Estuve repasando algunas materias que eran más complejas en Estadísticas I y luego me puse a dormir, sin embargo, antes de lograr quedarme dormida las imágenes de Ethan y Edward me daban vueltas en la mente. _Finalmente concilié el sueño, pero pasado media noche desperté y recordé a Edward, un cosquilleo en el pecho y el estómago me obligó a respirar profundo, para no ahogarme de felicidad ¿Podía ser que me estuviera enamorando de él? ¿Qué pasaría? Casi de manera brutal intenté olvidarme de él, pero las imágenes se venían una y otra vez a mi mente y me nublaban la razón ¿sería posible que me olvidará de él? Inmediatamente me respondí sola: no había más opción, tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza para siempre…_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Una vez más

Los cinco días siguientes pasaron sin penas ni glorias, yo por mi lado como Penélope esperando a mi Ulises, que volviera de su viaje del paraíso griego, y con un dios del olimpo en la mente, que no me dejaba descansar, era casi imposible no acordarme de él, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero no podía, y por lo demás ni siquiera sabía su número de teléfono y en la facultad había tanta gente, que costaría mucho que nos encontráramos, menos aún, si yo vivía rodeada de gente tan "privilegiada" y que no me dejaban sola ni a sol ni a sombra, especialmente Phillip, quien parecía vigilar todos mis movimientos, y que en ocasiones se tornaba muy desagradable… si no fuese por Eileen hubiese tenido más de algún contradicho con él, sobre todo después de saber que él había sido el mayor impulso de que mi Ethan se fuera.

Mi novio llegaba el miércoles, y el martes en la noche tuve una misteriosa llamada. El móvil sonó cerca de la once de la noche y era un número desconocido. Casi no contesto, pero finalmente la curiosidad mató al gato y apreté el botón para hablar.

- ¿Aló?  
- ¿Isabella? –la voz no me era familiar, sin embargo, la había oído.  
- Sí, ¿Con quién hablo? –pregunté intrigada  
- Con August ¿Cómo estás? –noté su sonrisa al otro lado del fono.  
- ¡August! ¿Cómo estás tú? –que curioso que llamara después de que prácticamente lo había dejado plantado.  
- Muy bien, sobre todo ahora que hablo contigo… -sonrió seductoramente al otro lado del teléfono.  
- ¿Enserio? –seguí su juego.  
- Verdad ¿no me crees?  
- Bueno, no sé, nos vimos sólo una vez… -le dije sonriente e incitándolo a seguir jugando.  
- Pero puede haber una próxima luego… si quieres…  
- Mmmm, ahora no puedo, pero…  
- ¿Mañana entonces? –su voz era irresistible.  
- Mmmm, creo que con menor razón podré… mañana llega mi novio… -le dije complicada.  
- ¿Tú novio? ¡Ah! No me digas que es el chico del estacionamiento del otro día –parecía burlarse.  
- Nooo, él es sólo un amigo…  
- ¿Amigo no? Me da la impresión que estaba bastante más interesado que en una simple amistad –rió al otro lado del móvil.  
- Bueno, sí… ¿Por qué dices eso?  
- Un amigo no te convence tan fácilmente de que te vayas con él…, pero qué importa… no perdamos el tiempo hablando de nuestros amigos.  
- ¿Y te animas a salir hoy? –insistió.  
- Mmmm, no la verdad que no, tengo que estudiar y mañana tengo clases tempranísimo. Será para otra vez… -intenté ser gentil, después de todo August era muy agradable.  
- Está bien, pero me debes una –rió con una voz ronca y sexy.  
- Por supuesto…  
- Estamos al habla Isabella, un beso, que duermas bien…  
- Ok, un beso para ti también, hablamos.

Corté el teléfono y no sabía qué hacía ¿Por qué mis hormonas se disparaban tan fácilmente ¿O sería que en mi fuero interno aún estaba picada con Ethan y por eso me comportaba así? No lo sabía, pero era agradable tener pretendientes que te suban el ego. Apagué la luz y me dispuse a dormir, pero no podía, nuevamente la imagen de ese hombre exquisito se venía a mi mente y me hacía recordarlo y ansiarlo tanto, tanto, que saldría ahora mismo en su búsqueda.

Al otro día me tenía que levantar a las siete, pero me quedé dormida –debe haber sido por los sueños lujuriosos que tuve con mi amante secreto –sólo desperté con un beso tierno y apasionado de mi novio. Cuando sentí su lengua suave y tibia, estaba media dormida aún, y casi se me sale un gemido con un nombre que no era el de él. Como casi la embarro, a fondo, desperté y él estaba ahí observándome con sus bellos ojos calipsos. Había llegado con la piel tostada y el pelo un poco más claro, lo que hacía resaltar aún más sus bellos rasgos de príncipe encantado.

- ¿Cómo está mi bella durmiente? –sonrió y su rostro se vislumbró aún más bello.  
- Bien, gracias  
- Te extrañé mucho Isa –me besó nuevamente, pero ahora con más pasión.  
- Yo también –mentí

¡Era una farsante! No había hecho otra cosa que acostarme con otro y coquetear con quien se me pasara por delante, dos cosas que yo creo que ni se imaginaba mi pobre novio, realmente había pagado con creses el irse de vacaciones con una compañera, en el fondo de mí esperaba que aprendiera una lección.

Me comenzó besando por la boca y bajo muy suavemente hasta mi cuello y luego a mis hombros. Su mirada era concentrada y encantadora ¡Había llegado aún más bello desde su viaje! Lo tomé fieramente y lo capturé con mis brazos y piernas. Él al ver y sentir mi reacción rió suavemente, muy satisfecho. Nos pasamos la tarde juntos, amándonos. Cuando el sol ya se había entrado, tendidos en mi cama yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro desnudo y los dos contemplábamos, abrazados, la vista al parque. Por fin me atreví a preguntarle.

- Ethan tengo algunas preguntas qué hacerte… -le dije firme.  
- ¿Qué quieres saber? –me dijo tiernamente.  
- ¿No te lo imaginas? –fui suspicaz  
- Sólo pregúntame Isa, tienes todo el derecho a saber todo de mí…  
- Quiero saber sobre tu hermandad o tu sociedad secreta… -fui directa.  
- Isa no es una sociedad…, es como una agrupación…  
- ¿Agrupación? –enarqué una ceja.  
- Sí, bueno algo parecido…  
- ¿Y por qué tanto misterio al respecto?  
- Eeeehhh…, no se trata de eso, pero se supone que una de las reglas básicas es no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ¿me explico?  
- Mmmm, más o menos…  
- ¿Y parece que yo no califico para esa hermandad?  
- No se trata de eso…  
- Bueno eso supe…  
- Ya sé lo que te contó Eileen… -frunció el ceño.  
- Mmmm… ¿Entonces sabes que no le gusto a Phillip?  
- Es que no es tan así… -se mordió el labio inferior y clavó sus calipsos ojos en mí.  
- Ah no ¿entonces cómo es? –le dije algo disgustada.  
- Bueno él es muy riguroso con algunas cosas que a mí me parecen tonteras y créeme –me tomó por la cintura y me aferró con fuerza hacia él–si tuviese que elegir… ten por seguro que sería por ti… -acarició mi rostro y mi pelo muy tiernamente…

Con su mano tibia y suave acarició mi rostro y lentamente bajo sus caricias hacia mi cuello. Con sus dos manos me tomó por las caderas y me subió, dejándome encima de él. Sus bellos ojos calipsos resplandecían y recién me percaté que tenía unas pecas diminutas bajo sus iluminados ojos, al borde de la cuenca de la órbita ¡Se veía aún más bello! Alcancé a observarlo sólo unos segundos cuando él me subió sus manos hacia mi espalda y me aferró hacia él para besarme. Y cuando mis labios estuvieron cerca de los suyos, un suspiro profundo movió su pecho y luego sonrió.

- Te amo Isabella Swan, creo que no te lo había dicho antes, pero es la verdad pura y sagrada.

Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez, en realidad desde que había llegado de las Islas Griegas, sus besos y caricias eran tremendamente emotivas y lujuriosas, como sino me quisiera perder. Me perdí en sus besos y poco a poco me fue haciendo de él nuevamente…

Por esos días, Ethan parecía muy aprehensivo, en cambio yo, divagaba con la idea de volver a ver a ese semidesconocido. Mi novio quería estar conmigo casi las veinticuatro horas del día y yo, pensaba en otro ¡Flor de novia! Me merecía el premio limón… y me sentía muy culpable, sin embargo, necesitaba verlo con urgencia, y la sensación de no saber dónde ni cómo encontrarlo me desesperaba.

El viernes de la semana después de que llegó Ethan, fui a la universidad temprano. Ethan me esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa y una resplandecencia propia de los enamorados. Por mi parte, poco a poco iba haciéndome la idea de no volver a ver nunca más a Edward. Ese día cada uno fue a su rutina de clases normal, luego, nos juntamos a almorzar en la misma facultad. Nos veíamos todo el día y ¿éramos felices? Yo creo que sí, al menos Ethan, que parecía presentir todo lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, jamás dijo nada, todo lo contrario, era el ser más atento y feliz junto a mí. Cuando terminamos la jornada, ya era tarde y sentí vibrar mi móvil, era un mensaje de texto de mi novio.

_¿Estás lista? Yo ya terminé las clases. Te espero afuera…_

Disimuladamente y con el celular bajo el banco, le respondí.

_Tengo clases hasta las ocho. Ándate no más. Te llamo cuando salga.  
Besos,_

Me quedé en la clase enferma de tediosa y cada cierto rato tomaba aire para no dormirme. El profesor era muy simpático, pero condenadamente fome. Sin embargo, lo único que me mantenía "despierta" era el recuerdo de nosotros, Edward y yo, y esa maravillosa noche, que a estas alturas me estaba pareciendo mentira. Por un minuto me sentí tremendamente presa de mis sentimientos, por el hecho de imaginar que todo había sido una invención de mi cabeza aburrida, después de todo nunca más había sabido de él. Empecé a sentir que me faltaba la respiración, por lo que me vi obligada a salir de la sala.

- Señorita Swan ¿Se siente bien? –me dijo muy preocupado el profesor, quizás qué cara tenía.  
- Estoy bien, sólo debo salir un momento, disculpe…

Con todas mis fuerzas empujé la puerta del salón, que era enorme, de madera pesadísima, y corrí hacia el parque, mientras mi mochila se arrastraba de un brazo. Llegué afuera e inspiré el aire profundamente. Mis piernas temblaban, así que de manera instintiva, caí de rodillas al pasto. Estaba llegando la noche en pleno… y la neblina poco a poco comenzaba a bajar. Cerré los ojos por un instante y cuando los abro ¡Estaba ahí! Más maravilloso que nunca. Sus ojos tostados me miraban con intriga y preocupación.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Bella?

¡Oh, no! Cuando lo oí pronunciar mi nombre, como sólo él lo hacía, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, y eso al parecer me ayudó a no desvanecerme ¡Era real! O no, quizás, estaba alucinando.

- Edward –le dije expectante y con la respiración muy agitada.

El sonrió y entreabrió los ojos y muy pausadamente contestó.

- Si Bella, soy yo.  
Mi estómago se contraía y una sensación difícil de explicar envolvía mi cuerpo y mi mente. Delicadamente me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó a mi habitación. Su cuerpo era fuerte y frío. Aproveché el momento para impregnarme del exquisito olor que expelía su cuerpo, mezcla testosterónico y dulce ¡Era una delicia! Aún, a pesar de la semiconciencia, enterré mi rostro en su cuello y estuve a punto de besarlo ¡Era irresistible! Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba y quería estar con él. Llegamos finalmente a mi cuarto y no sé de qué modo abrió la puerta, sin pedirme la llave. Una vez dentro, me recostó sobre mi cama, me besó en la frente –lo que provocó que mi piel se erizara completamente –y luego mi miró por unos instantes, aún muy preocupado.

- ¿Estás mejor? –me sonrió y acarició mi rostro.

Asentí. Después me arrepentí, porque se iba a ir…

- Sí, pero no te vayas… -capturé una de sus manos con la mía.

Él me miró y su hermoso rostro se iluminó por completo. Sus exquisitos labios cereza se torcieron en una gran sonrisa.

- No quiero que después te arrepientas… -me dijo con dulzura.

Negué con la cabeza. Cuando lo vi sentarse a mi lado, pude respirar tranquila. Lo miré fijamente y por fin tuve el valor de decírselo.

- Pensé que habías sido un sueño… -le dije afligida.

Él sonrió y me dijo.

- ¿Esto te gustaría? –preguntó suspicaz.  
- Por supuesto que no…

Me senté, empujándome con mis manos y me senté de frente a él.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra verte nuevamente… -le dije mirando fijamente sus ojos miel líquidos.  
- Bueno, pensaba precisamente todo lo contrario… -me dijo con un gesto de dolor.

Lo miraba hipnotizada, su bello rostro me encandilaba. Fue tanto mi embobamiento que poco a poco me fui acercando a él, hasta sentir su exquisito hálito frío y sin más, posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Él pareció no reaccionar la primera vez, pero cuando insistí, sus deliciosos labios se abrieron automáticamente y me tomó por la cintura, aferrándome hacia él. Edward estaba sentado en mi cama, apoyado en la pared y yo, me acomodé encima de sus piernas, quedando frente a frente sobre él. Los besos se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos y fogozos, tanto así, que sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo completamente. Yo por mi parte cada vez me apegaba más a su cuerpo, queriendo en todo minuto, fundirme en él. Llevábamos un buen rato entre besos y caricias, cuando noté que su cuerpo no se entibiaba. Me sentí muy frustrada, porque pensé que quizás yo no le provocaba nada.

- Edward –intenté separarme de él, aunque algún tipo de imán me invitaba a aferrarme a su cuerpo.  
- S…sí –me respondió entre besos.  
- Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te ofendas… -murmuré con mucha sutileza.  
- Dime… -se hizo hacia tras algo complicado.  
- ¿Por qué tu cuerpo siempre está tan frío? O…. es que a lo mejor no te provoco nada…  
- ¿En realidad crees lo último? –me dijo mirando hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo y luego sonrió.  
- Mmmm, no sé… es que es raro…  
- Es verdad… -tragó saliva y se puso serio.  
- ¿Por eso la vez anterior fuimos a la ducha? Para que yo no sintiera tu temperatura…

Asintió muy compungido.

- ¿Tienes algo que no me hayas contado?  
- S…sí –dijo con un hilo de voz a penas perceptible.  
- Es un problema genético –me dijo medio pidiendo disculpas.  
- ¿Enserio? No lo había escuchado nunca… -le dije extrañada.

No contestó, entonces seguí con el interrogatorio.

- Es que eres tan frío como un cadáver… -le dije asustada, se podía ofender.  
- Pero me estás viendo y hablando conmigo…  
- ¡Oh, no! Quizás eres un fantasma, por eso te veo sólo yo… -le dije horrorizada.

El sonrió.

- Puede ser… -casi soltó una carcajada.  
- O quizás… -sonreí.  
- Dime… -esperaba ansioso.  
- No es que es demasiado ridículo… -me largué a reír.  
- Dilo… -me dijo aún esperando.  
- Un vampiro –le dije entre risas.  
- Quizás… -se quedó mirándome fijamente y luego agregó - Y si fuera así ¿Te alejarías de mí? –sus ojos dorados se apagaron y la tristeza inundó su rostro.  
- Mmmmm, no sé, porque entonces significa que estás por mí, para embaucarme y beber mi sangre ¿o no? –le dije segura de mi afirmación.  
- Quizás no… a lo mejor estoy esperando por ti hace mucho tiempo…, puede ser que nos conozcamos de otra vida –me sonrió y acarició mi pelo con excesiva ternura y sutileza, ubicando un mechón detrás de mi oreja.  
- ¿De otra vida? Que yo sepa esta es la primera que tengo –lo miré extrañada por la conversación.  
- Quien sabe… B-e-l-l-a –pronunció cada una de las letras como si fuesen sagradas.

Lo continué mirando para ver si me seguía hablando. Ahora había quedado muy intrigada con la conversación.

- ¿Pasa algo Bella?

Lo miré detenidamente y por segundos cerré mis ojos, me parecía reconocerlo: su voz de terciopelo, los ojos de miel, la textura suave de su piel y los perfectos labios rubí… y el sabor de su piel, único e incomparable. Por un minuto nos vi, en otra época, en un campo inmenso, rodeado de árboles y de un sol esplendoroso. Su aroma invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo y lo miré… Edward me miraba hipnotizado, con algo de miedo, pero parecía esperanzado. La sensación fue tan fuerte, que quise decirle ¡te amo! Y tomarlo entre mis brazos para estar junto a él por siempre. Él pareció notar mis pensamientos y esbozó una tímida sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos.

- Bella –me acarició el rostro suavemente

Su contacto fue un cable a tierra.

- Es q…que, me pasó algo muy extraño –susurré en su oído.  
- ¿Qué cosa? –su modo era casi paternal y me escuchaba muy atento.  
- Me pareció vernos en otro lugar… no sé, un lugar más antiguo, distinto…  
- ¿Enserio? –su rostro se iluminó  
- Debe ser por nuestra conversación –le dije algo escéptica.  
- ¿No te gustaría que nos hubiésemos conocido antes? –me dijo algo dolido.  
- ¡Sí! –le dije impulsivamente –es sólo que no creo en las cosas sobrenaturales.  
- ¿No? Entonces te podrías llevar muchas sorpresas…  
- Mmmm, no lo sé… ¿Por qué no eres un fantasma cierto?  
- Por supuesto que no –rompió a reír.  
- Entonces, tu piel… -le dije insistiendo en el tema.  
- Es un problema de familia, si quieres lo puedes buscar en google –sonrió.  
- Para que…, no me importa, más bien ¡Me encanta! –parecía sorprendido.  
- Así es, cada pedacito de ella –le dije algo pícara.  
- No sabes cuánto me alivia lo que me dices, creí que te molestaría.

_Lenta y sigilosamente, me fui acercando nuevamente a sus labios y cuerpo, hasta besarlo y entregarme a él por completo…_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

¿Sería real?

Nos pasamos la noche amándonos, y ahora si que estaba tremendamente confundida… cada vez que Edward me tocaba y me hacía suya lo amaba aún más, era como reconocer algo desconocido, sin embargo, era completamente especial y perfecto. Esos inigualables ojos de miel me calaban profundo en el alma y aunque intentaba que este sentimiento no se acrecentara más, era imposible y me estremecía la idea de no verlo nunca más. Definitivamente algo estaba cambiando en mí, y era directamente proporcional a Edward.

Cuando desperté ya no estaba, y desesperadamente comencé a buscarlo… no había rastro de él ¡No que horror habré estado soñando! ¡Era este maravilloso hombre real! Pero, ¿Dónde estaba? No había registro de él. Nuevamente no tenía su número de teléfono ni nada. Lo único que quedaba de Edward, estaba en mi mente… ¿Sería posible? ¿Estaría enloqueciendo? Pero, por qué…

Necesitaba verlo… sentir su aroma dulce y fresco; amarlo y conversar… tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza, partiendo por si era real ¡Qué fastidio! Por un minuto pensé en llamar a Eileen y preguntarle si conocía a Edward, pero qué le iba a decir: ¿Conoces a Edward? Edward… ¡¿Cuánto?! Ni siquiera sabía su apellido, iba a ser imposible encontrarlo a menos que apareciera de nuevo… ¿Y cuándo sería eso? En una semana, un mes ¿Cuánto? No podría aguantar más tiempo sin saber si era él o no, si existía… o me estaba volviendo una esquizofrénica. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente, intentaba sentir su olor, quizás anulando los otros sentidos lo podía hallar. Probé concentrarme… y nada ¡Nada de nada! Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar a mil y sentí que me faltaba el aire… ¿Sería posible que no existiera?, esa era la pregunta que se venía una y otra vez, sin parar, a mi mente. Decidí vestirme y salir a ver si lo encontraba por algún lado. Rápidamente me puse unos jeans y una polera, nada más, ni siquiera sentía frío… tenía que ir tras él, buscarlo, de lo contrario, enloquecería… porque ya no conocía los límites de lo que era verdad y lo que era fantasía. Tomé las llaves y salí por el largo y oscuro pasillo de los dormitorios. Cuando llegué a la salida, me interceptó Ethan.

- Isa ¿Dónde vas tan apurada? –me dijo extrañado.

No supe que responderle, porque estaba completamente desconcertada.

- Isa ¡Mira como llueve! Y tú sales así ¡Sólo con polera! ¿Te pasó algo?

Aún no sabía que decir, era un zombi.

- Isa, Isa, ¡Isabella! –me sacudió Ethan.

Recién reaccioné.

- ¿Has visto salir a alguien de aquí? –le dije casi histérica.  
- No –respondió seguro.  
- ¡¿Estás seguro?! –insistí.  
- Claro… ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo? –su tono era amenazante.  
- No, nadie… Creo que me lo imaginé –dije defraudada.  
- ¿Qué te imaginaste qué Isa? No entiendo nada de lo que me dices…  
- Nada, nada, no importa –mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.  
- Como ¡Nada! Mi amor, por favor no me mientas… -y besó mi frente con sus labios tibios y suaves.  
- De verdad, creo que fue un fantasma –medio mentí, porque no tenía certeza de qué era Edward realmente.  
- ¿Un fantasma? Pensé que no creías en hechos sobrenaturales –esbozó una leve sonrisa.  
- Yo también –dije resignada.  
- Vamos Isa… Tienes que abrigarte, sino quieres morir de pulmonía –cruzó su brazo por mi espalda y me impulsó a caminar.

Al llegar a la habitación, le pedí a Ethan que me esperara, porque me debía duchar antes –así aprovecharía de pensar y procesar todo lo que había pasado-. Me metí debajo de la regadera, y el agua tibia me reconfortó por unos instantes… hasta que recordé que la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos, había sido justamente aquí. Aún no lograba tranquilizarme… necesitaba imperiosamente saber quién era él realmente y si era real. Intenté concentrarme y recordar detalles, algo que me indicara que era humano, de carne y hueso, pero ¡Nada! Finalmente, decidí salir del baño y enfrentar a Ethan. Al abrir la puerta del baño para ir a vestirme, lo primero que vi fueron los ojos de mi novio clavados en mí… me increpaban, me hacían sentir sucia y culpable.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Ethan que me miras así? –le dije enojada.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Deberías contarme algo? –me miró dudoso.  
- Nada… que cosa tendría que decirte, a parte de que estuve en clases hasta tarde anoche y hoy pensé que me penaban –mentí.  
- Mmmm, no sé… desde que llegué de las Islas Griegas te encuentro un poco extraña –insistió con una mirada inquisidora.  
- ¿Qué me podría haber pasado Ethan? ¡Por favor! ¡Nada! –estaba hablando muy agresiva, así que bajé las revoluciones –sólo hice mi vida normal…, es sólo que la soledad a veces me juega una mala pasada.  
- ¿Soledad? Pensé que habías salido todos los días con Eileen –ahora si que me culpaba con esos bellos ojos turquesa.  
- No ¿Cómo así, todos los días? No, no es cierto –desmentí de inmediato, porque en realidad no habían sido todos los días, sino dos.  
- Y desde el primer día que me fui… -no continuó la oración, haciéndome saber que estaba al tanto de mi ida a bailar.  
- ¿Te refieres el día que salimos a bailar? –fui de frente, era lo mejor en ocasiones, despejaba sospechas.  
- Por ejemplo… -sonrió sarcástico.  
- Es verdad, salimos ¿tiene algo de malo? –enarqué una ceja.  
- No en realidad –calló un rato y continuó- pero, devolverse con desconocidos… Eso es raro por decirlo de alguna manera –su mirada era tremendamente suspicaz.

¿Cómo se había enterado? Por Eileen… no lo creo, ese tipo de cosas no le contaría… Mmmm ¿Quién más estaba ahí que me conociera? ¡Uf! Había tantísima gente que no conocía ni sabía que podía estar… ¿Y con quién me habrían visto? ¿Con Edward o August? Debía salir del paso.

- ¿Te lo contó Eileen? –le dije molesta.  
- No, ¿Tú crees que tu amiga te traicionaría? –ahora estaba molesto

Sólo lo miré intrigada, porque la verdad no me acordaba.

- Como estabas de entusiasmada Isa que ni siquiera viste a tu alrededor –la furia lo estaba haciendo cambiar de color, pero se controlaba, sin embargo, era muy, pero muy sarcástico.  
- Mmm, no lo sé, me rindo –dije igual de burlesca.  
- Phillip  
- ¿Phillip estaba ahí? –le dije sorprendida, pero en realidad ¡Quién más! Que su fiel amigo, ahora lo estaba empezando a detestar.  
- Así es… Vio cuando llegaste, lo qué hiciste y cuándo te fuiste –está última oración la remarcó.  
- ¿Cuál es el problema de tu amigo conmigo Ethan?  
- Ninguno  
- ¿Ninguno? No mientas por favor…  
- Es mi amigo ¿recuerdas? Hizo lo que debía hacer nada más…  
- Sí, bueno, no tienes mucho que recriminarme, después de todo te mandaste a cambiar con una "modelo" a las Islas Griegas, y yo te importé un comino ¿cierto?  
- Ya hablamos de eso y te pedí perdón Isa ¿Qué más quieres que haga? –ahora bajó el tono de su voz.  
- Lo sé, entonces no me critiques.  
- No lo estoy haciendo.  
- No lo parece…  
- Es sólo que me gustaría saber qué hiciste ese fin de semana, pero tú no me cuentas nada, y después, me entero por terceras personas que te vieron bailando muy entusiasmada con alguien y que además te había ido a dejar.

Era August. Phillip no había visto a Edward. En ese instante me di cuenta que tenía el número de August y ¡Él me tendría que haber visto con Edward! Si él lo confirmaba ¡Había sido real! Ahora tenía que pensar que le inventaría a August para llamarlo, no quería salir con él, sólo quería saber si había visto a Edward, pero no sabía como plantearlo, porque no podía decirle: August ¿Te acuerdas si con la persona que me fui, existía? ¡Imposible! Tenía que llevarlo hasta el tema para que me dijera algo…¡Ahhh! Pero cuando me llamó la otra vez, me preguntó por mi "amigo" ¡Sí, me había visto con él! ¡Era real! Yupiiiiii. Ahora debía volver a la tediosa conversación con Ethan.

- Bueno qué importa Ethan, te perdono y tú a mí ¡Estamos a mano! –le dije en tono más cariñoso. Me sentía feliz.  
- Está bien… -sonrió.

Iba a secarme el cabello cuando Ethan me dice.

- Isa ¿creo que no eres la única que trae al novio a su cuarto? –me dijo riendo.  
- ¿No? Por qué dices eso…  
- Cuando estacioné, vi salir a un hombre de aquí –rió –creo que a tus amigas de residencia también las visitan –me miró lujurioso.  
- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo era? –no pude evitar preguntarle.  
- Alto, delgado, de pelo castaño claro, como de mi edad –quedó pensativo y luego agregó- Cualquiera pensaría que lo conoces…  
- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –mentí.  
- No sé… tanto interés… -volvió a ser irónico.  
- No para nada.

Sí, era él. Ethan lo había visto… ¡Segunda prueba de que era real! Me sentí aliviada, pero luego, volvió la angustia, no sabía cómo ubicarlo. Continué sonsacando información, haber si Ethan me decía algo más.

- Quizás era el novio de alguien más ¿Lo habías visto antes? –le dije haciéndome la despreocupada.  
- Mmmm, creo que sí… me era cara familiar. ¡Ah! Ya sé…él era hermano o primo o medio pariente de Rosalie, de la niña que fue conmigo al viaje –para decir la última parte casi murmulló.  
- ¿Enserio? –tragué saliva, estaba sorprendida.  
- Sí, si no me equivoco…

¿Edward sabría qué Ethan era mi novio? Creo que no, me hubiese dicho algo ¿o no? Bueno, pero él estuvo junto a mí cuando premiaron a los ganadores del viaje ¡Y no dijo nada! Jamás me dijo que conocía a la bella mujer que se iba con mi novio ¡Lo omitió! ¿Por qué? ¿Lo habría planificado?, a raíz de que Ethan se iba, verme… Era todo tan misterioso en torno a él… Cada cosa nueva que sabía de Edward me desconcertaba aún más…

Ese día estuve con Ethan en su casa. En todo momento pasé en otro mundo, buscando respuestas y armando teorías, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión y esto me provocó una inmensa frustración. Debía pensar, estar sola, así que le pedía a Ethan que me fuera a dejar. Él se extraño que no le pidiera que se quedara conmigo, pero debía buscar pistas…

Cuando estuve sola en la habitación, por más que pensaba no se me ocurría nada… hasta que decidí llamar a August, para que me confirmara lo que había dicho de mi "amigo" la vez anterior. Busqué su número y llamé.  
- ¿August?  
- Sí ¿Isabella?  
- Sí  
- ¡Que gusto escucharte! ¿Cómo has estado?  
- Bien gracias…

_No sabía cómo planteárselo, hasta que él me interrumpió._

- Nos podemos ver hoy y te cuento –sonrió al otro lado del teléfono.  
- Está bien -¡Uf! Me estaba metiendo en la pata de los caballos.  
- ¿A las diez?  
- Ok, te espero…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Verdades…

A las diez en punto sonó mi móvil, era August.

- ¿Isabella?  
- Sí, bajo enseguida –le respondí

Corté, tomé la cazadora, el móvil y las llaves y salí. Estaba muy oscuro y había bastante neblina. No podía divisar el auto, miré para todos lados y de repente, sentí que me tomaron por el brazo con demasiada precisión.

- Hola Isabella –mi oscuro y bello acompañante me sonrió.  
- Hola –creo que lo miré algo asustada porque no lo vi llegar.  
- ¿Cómo has estado?  
- Bien y tú –dije por cortesía.  
- Mucho mejor ahora que te veo –esbozó una sonrisa y me indicó el auto.

Era un coche negro deportivo, que se notaba de lujo a leguas. Adentro era muy confortable, con asientos de cuero negro y ¿vidrios polarizados? Oh, oh, eso no me daba buena impresión, sin embargo, me mantuve en el auto, porque necesitaba que me confirmara mi versión de la historia. Cuando estuvimos dentro, August se giró a mirarme, sonrió y luego puso en marcha el motor, que rugió como el sonido de diez leones juntos.

- ¿Dónde vamos? –le dije asustada, pero intenté no demostrarlo.  
- De paseo…, para que conversemos –volvió a sonreí, pero esta vez sin mirarme.

Mientras conducía miré su rostro, era de facciones finas, pelo cobrizo y extraordinariamente blanco. Tenía una bella sonrisa, pero no era transparente, tenía algo extraño, que me hacía dudar de sus intenciones. Anduvimos a una velocidad poco recomendable, por un camino algo estrecho, rebuscado y oscuro. Finalmente llegamos a una especie de castillo, que jamás había visto en mi vida, que estaba enclavado en una colina.

- ¿Y esto? –lo miré extrañada.  
- Mmmm, es un préstamo… de mi familia digamos, ha pasado de generación en generación.  
- ¿Enserio? –le dije mientras disimuladamente miraba mi celular para saber si tenía señal por alguna emergencia y ¡No tenía! Él notó que miré el móvil, pero lo ignoró.

Cuando llegamos, alguien, que no vi jamás, abrió la puerta para que el auto entrara. Todo era oscurísimo y muy, pero muy lúgubre. August se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta.

- Bienvenida… será una velada inolvidable –sonrió perversamente.  
- Mmmm, creo que es mejor que me vaya –le dije ya asustada, sin poder disimularlo.  
- ¿Por qué? Recién ha empezado la noche…-sus ojos destellaban lujuria y perversión, sin embargo, era muy atractivo.

Abrió la puerta, sin mayor esfuerzo, y pude observar unos techos enormes, con murallas de piedra; habían cuadros y muebles de otro siglo, pero excelentemente restaurados. Jamás encendió luces, a pesar de que había electricidad porque puso música… sonaba "Eyes on fire" de Blue Foundation. Encendió una especie de cirios, pero todo quedó en penumbras.

- ¿Y qué me cuentas de ti Bella? –me dijo mientras me pasaba un vaso con ron y yo tomaba sorbos largos para relajarme un poco.

¿Bella? Me había dicho Bella también, al igual de Edward ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabría? Él sabía mucho más de mí que yo de él ¿Seria amigo de Edward? Realmente no lo creo, porque me hubiese dicho, pero ¿cómo? Era demasiado raro todo, pero no consideré conveniente discutirle, no me inspiraba confianza, así que no hice ningún comentario al respecto.

- Nada nuevo, lo que tú ya sabes –sonreí nerviosa.  
- Mmmm, bueno, quizás te sientes más cómoda si bailamos, de ese modo nos entendimos muy bien la última vez…

Extendió su mano y yo temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si tuviese mucho, mucho frío. No tuve opción, me levanté y él tomó mi mano ¡Era tan fría como la de Edward! Y sus labios igual de rojos, quizás más, los de él eran más oscuros, más parecidos a la sangre humana…los de Edward eran más parecidos al color de las cerezas. Fuertemente me pegó a su cuerpo ¡Era muy frío, incluso más que Edward! Comenzó a bailar conmigo de una manera bastante particular, demasiado sensual… Su cuerpo estaba demasiado pegado al mío, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Continuamente me sonreía y me invitaba a hacer brindis, más seguidos de lo recomendado, pero no me atrevía a negarme, sentía miedo. Él era muy sensual y sentía que sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo, de una manera extraña, como si fuera un trofeo ¡Eso me asustó aún más! Sentí que inspiraba mi pelo y mi cuello, cada vez que se aproximaba aún más. Estaba bastante incómoda, no sabía qué hacer, ya no era nada parecido a nuestro baile de cuando nos conocimos, ese día lo disfruté… ahora lo odiaba y me sentía prisionera. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío y ¡Me besó! Sentí su lengua fría y húmeda, pero algo tensa. Sus besos eran prolongados y algo desesperados… luego, subió una de sus frías manos por mi cuello y lo acarició reiteradas veces, y cada cierto rato, bajaba sus labios a mi cuello y lo humedecía con sus besos, como si lo estuviese preparando para algo… Mi pánico aumentaba y empecé a sentir el miedo que los humanos tenemos a los perros cuando creemos que nos van a morder… Poco a poco traté de zafarme de él, pero lo notó de inmediato y me pegó a él, nuevamente.

- ¿Te habían dicho que olías de maravilla? –me dijo y los ojos destellaron.  
- No, creo que no… -le dije en pánico.

Se acercó a mí, más decidido aún, pero sonó un portazo arriba. Me dirigió una mirada algo furiosa.

- Vengo enseguida, no intentes irte –y sonrió, pero era una amenaza.

A penas desapareció, sentí que me tomaron por la espalda, una mano tan fría como la de August.

- Bella, tranquila, soy Edwar –su voz de terciopelo me tranquilizó un poco.

Cuando volví a mirar, estaba frente a nosotros August. Ahora parecía enfadado y rugía como un animal, casi colapso del pánico ¡Era una bestia! Comencé a temblar y él nos miraba expectantes, como los animales cuando van a pelear. Sin que me diera cuenta casi, estaba casi al lado de nosotros –ahora Edward me tenía de la mano detrás suyo -. Quise huir, pero el miedo me tenía paralizada, y él era bastante más rápido que yo… ¿En qué me había metido? August se iba a lanzar sobre Edward –de hecho lo hizo, pero Edward lo empujó- entonces, aparecieron un par más de jóvenes guapos y fuertes, tales como Edward y August, y tomaron a este último de los brazos para inmovilizarlo.

- Queremos mantener el trato de paz entre nosotros y su clan –le dijo el rubio, alto y más veloz.  
- ¿Y lo romperán por una humana insignificante? –le dijo August furioso y sarcástico.  
- Sabes que no es cualquier humana ¿cierto?

No escuché la respuesta, porque Edward me tomó y me subió en su espalda. Comenzó a correr con tanta rapidez, que pensé que estaba soñando, ¡Eso no era normal, ni para el mejor atleta del mundo! Cuando llegamos a su volvo plateado, me bajó y prácticamente me subió al auto. Se sentó al lado mío, totalmente descolocado, y encendió el auto.

- Bella, te advertí que él era peligroso –me miró muy apenado y furioso.  
- Lo sé, pero me debes algunas explicaciones –le dije aún muy nerviosa y digiriendo lo que acababa de presenciar.

No respondió. Anduvimos cerca de una hora y no me dijo nada. Finalmente aparcó frente a un parque. A penas detuvo el auto me bajé y me dispuse a caminar para devolverme a la universidad, todavía estaba histérica y tiritaba entera. No alcancé a dar dos pasos, cuando Edward me detuvo.

- ¿Dónde vas? –me dijo aún desconcertado.  
- A la facultad –le respondí algo tartamuda. También le temía.  
- No, por favor ¡escúchame! – miró de un lado para otro –necesito explicarte algunas cosas… -puso los labios en una línea.  
- ¿Q…qué significa esto Edward? –le dije aún incrédula.

Inspiró profundo y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que te adoro Isabella Swan y que jamás te haría daño, te lo juro –sus ojos eran demasiado sinceros.  
- ¿Qué se supone que son ustedes? –seguía abrumada.  
- No sé si después de esto me quieras seguir viendo…-sus ojos se entristecieron a punto de llorar- ¿te acuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día?

Asentí.

- Bueno, una de tus teorías era cierta…-bajó la vista nervioso.  
- ¿Cuál? Un fantasma o me estoy imaginando todo esto… -le dije angustiada.  
- No, lamento que sea la tercera…  
- ¿Cuál? –le dije confundida.  
- Recuérdalo.

Retrocedí a esa noche y me acordé.

- ¡¿Un vampiro?! –le dije ahora sí, absolutamente enloquecida.

Asintió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Mentira! Eso no es posible… -le dije zafándome de él.

Sus ojos me seguían con una mirada tierna y comprensiva.

- Entenderé si no me quieres ver nunca más…- me dijo con los ojos al borde las lágrimas.  
- ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¡Eso no es posible! Son mitos… -continuaba sumida en lo que me acababa de decir. Aún no lo creía, pero todo calzaba.

Instintivamente acaricié su rostro, era suave como la piel de un bebé, pero tan fría como el hielo.

- ¿Eres frío por eso? –lo miré con tristeza.

Asintió.

Lo continué mirando, sin poder creerlo ¡Ese hombre maravilloso era de mentira! Me senté en la cuneta del estacionamiento y lo volví a mirar.

- ¿Por eso no estás en el día? –le dije ya más tranquila.  
- No, cuando hay sol –me dijo resignado.  
- ¿Te quema? –lo miré impresionada.

Él se agachó frente a mí y me miró fijamente.

- No. Es sólo que soy distinto, mi piel es diferente… verás, es difícil de explicar, pero, brilla y es muy notorio. Tendrías que verlo…

Estaba completamente atónita de todo lo que escuchaba. Pensaba que era un sueño… ¡Esto era completamente irreal! Pero, Edward, era así, distinto, era tan atractivo, en todo sentido, realmente no me convencía de estar ¡Conversando con un vampiro! Y aún peor, ¡Habíamos hecho el amor! ¿Era posible? Era todo extrañísimo, porque ni siquiera me causaba miedo, a pesar que él me podía atacar cuando quisiera y yo no podría oponer ninguna resistencia ¡Recién había quedado en evidencia! Eran tremendamente fuerte y veloces, no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ellos… Era irrisorio pensar que podría defenderme, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, todo lo contrario, cada vez deseaba con más ansias estar con Edward.

- ¿Y eres alumno de la facultad efectivamente? –lo miré inquisidora.  
- Sí, de medicina.  
- ¿Medicina? ¡Con sangre! –puse cara de horror.

Sonrió y se vio encantador, era un verdadero ángel, pero aún no tenía claro si del cielo o de las tinieblas…

- Sí. Es una manera de fortalecer mi autocontrol –me dijo muy serio y convencido.  
- ¿Y en qué año estás?  
- En tercero ¿tercero? –recordé que Grace, mi cuñada, estudiaba medicina y estaba en tercero –¿eres compañero de Grace Campbell

Asintió y luego respondió.

- Sí, soy compañero de tu "cuñada" –sonrió algo molesto.

Quedé muda. Ya sabía todo.

- ¿Tú sabías que yo tenía novio?  
- Sí –me dijo medio sonriendo de culpabilidad, pero en realidad no creo que le haya importada.  
- ¿Estás muy enamorada de él? –me preguntó expectante.  
- N…no sé, no creo que sea a ti a quien deba responder esa pregunta –le dije inquieta, porque ni yo sabía lo que sentía.

Hizo un gesto de resignación, bajo la vista unos segundos, y luego volvió a clavar sus bellos ojos ámbar en mí.

- Sé que aún no procesas nada de esto Bella, pero te voy a esperar todo el tiempo del mundo…, si tú quieres, claro –sonrió tímidamente.

No respondí. No sabía qué decirle, tenía que aclarar todo en mi mente.

- Me dijiste que por autocontrol estudiabas medicina ¿Cómo es eso?  
- Sí, verás, yo no "bebo" sangre humana… me alimento de animales…  
- ¿Animales? –le dije impresionada.  
- Sí, pero cuesta mantenerse al margen y no atentar contra la vida humana –esbozó una sonrisa leve y luego volvió a ponerse serio.  
- ¿Y lo puedes control siempre? Es decir…, no hay momentos de "arrebatos"  
- No. No puedo tener ningún desliz, eso acabaría con promesa de cuidar la vida de los humanos… -me miró con ternura.  
- ¿Y no es peligroso vivir entre nosotros?  
- No, si sabes controlarte… -su mirada irradiaba bondad.

Estaba muy asombrada de la fuerza de voluntad de Edward, en realidad, no podía concebirlo como un vampiro, más bien era parecido a un príncipe de cuentos de hadas o a un ángel divino. No podía evitar mirarlo hipnotizada, él era increíblemente seductor y atractivo. En ese estado de embobamiento y admiración estaba… hasta que el vibrador de mi móvil me hizo dar un salto involuntario.

- ¿Isa? -¡Era Ethan!  
- Ethan… hola –dije algo nerviosa.  
- ¿Dónde estás Isa? –Edward no dejaba de mirarme desazonado, pero paciente.  
- Mmmm, salí a dar una vuelta por el parque… no podía dormir –mentí.  
- ¿Una vuelta? ¿A esta hora? Son casi las dos de la madrugada Isa –me dijo extrañado.  
- No me fijé en la hora…  
- ¿Quieres que te vaya a ver o a buscar? –me dijo tiernamente.  
- ¡No! –fui cortante –estaré bien –calmé mi tono de voz.  
- ¿Segura? No me cuesta nada… Además, te echaba mucho de menos…creo que debemos hablar… -me dijo medio melancólico.  
- ¿Puede ser mañana? –intenté ser cariñosa.  
- Está bien. Un beso y por favor, ándate luego a tu habitación… no soportaría que te pasara nada –me dijo apremiado.  
- Te lo prometo… un beso… -corté el móvil

Edward me miraba algo molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté extrañada.  
- ¿Era tu novio? –su voz tenía un dejo de desconcierto.

Asentí. Aunque él siempre supo quién me llamaba, era muy notorio en su rostro de impaciencia. No dijo ni una palabra más, pero parecía disgustado.

- Edward…  
- Dime –me contestó sin mirarme a los ojos.  
- Tú me dijiste que August era un Set…  
- Sí –me dijo mirando hacia el cielo  
- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es vampiro? ¿Eso quiere decir Set? –intentaba comprender.  
- Es vampiro, pero los Set son un clan de vampiros muy peligrosos, por eso te pedí que no te acercaras a él –se notaba angustiado.  
- ¿Tú eres de uno de ellos?  
- No.  
- ¿Perteneces a algún clan?  
- No, es decir… ya no…  
- Pero ¿Ustedes se conocían?

Asintió.

- Casi todos nos conocemos, pero somos de ideas y orígenes distintos.  
- ¿Cómo es eso? –estaba aún más intrigada.  
- Verás… uno no se adhiere a un clan así porque sí. Ellos te eligen por tus cualidades… y bueno, hay algunos clanes más oscuros que otros.  
- Pero ¿son todos malos? ¿Por eso ya no perteneces a ninguno?  
- Mmmm, bueno todos beben sangre humana… y bueno, mi familia y yo, decidimos abandonar nuestros clanes de orígenes porque queremos ser diferentes…  
- ¿Y todos ustedes provenían de un mismo clan? Como son familia…  
- Es que no somos familia sanguínea, nos hemos reuniendo en el tiempo…  
- ¿Cómo es eso?  
- Es que compartimos maneras de ver la vida parecidas…, especialmente respetando la vida humana… -me miraba fijamente.  
- Y ¿Eran todos del mismo clan?  
- No, incluso hay algunos que nunca pertenecieron a ninguno…  
- ¿Y tú de dónde eras?  
- Era del clan Facis Formosus…  
- ¿Y qué cualidades tienen ellos?  
- Mmmm, varias, pero principalmente escogen gente que sean músicos o artistas…a simple vista no se ven nada de mal y pasan muy inadvertidos en la sociedad…, bueno entre comillas, porque son de gustos caros y llaman la atención porque siempre visten a última moda. Aman la belleza y… muy a menudo se enamoran de mortales, porque son de alguna manera "protectores" de la raza humana, pero muchas veces se dejan llevar por el placer y eso les trae muchos problemas, principalmente con los humanos –habló algo decepcionado al final.  
- ¿Enserio? Y a ti alguna vez… te pasó –estaba muy intrigada, no podía creer que este ser espectacular le hubiese hecho daño a alguien.

Asintió muy acongojado.

- ¿Qué fue lo qué te pasó? –ahora estaba más cerca de él de lo recomendable, considerando su condición, pero no podía evitarlo, era como un imán para mí.  
- Mmm, perdona, pero no quisiera hablar de eso ahora, quizás más adelante… -parecía muy apesadumbrado.  
- Está bien… -intenté ser comprensiva… algo muy potente le debía haber pasado para sentirse tan mal.  
- ¿Y los Set? ¿Cómo son ellos?  
- Son seres del bajo mundo –respondió mirando al horizonte.  
- ¿Cómo es eso?  
- Verás… ellos son muy, pero muy antiguos, su clan tiene miles de años y son inclusos aborrecidos por sus pares.  
- ¿Por qué? –insistí.  
- Bueno, ellos son corruptos morales y espiritualmente, no les interesa nada ni nadie, sólo pretenden manipular a las personas, especialmente a los humanos, para obtener algún provecho. Además, embaucan a través de los puntos más débiles de los humanos: el poder, las drogas, el dinero y el sexo. Están convencidos de que nadie era inmune a estos flagelos y utilizan sus mejores armas para conquistarte primero, obtener alguna ganancia y luego destruirte. Por eso te pedí que no te acercaras a él ¿Me entiendes ahora?

Asentí.

Como había sido tan ciega, y no había visto toda la maldad en ese hombre… parecía infinitamente atractivo, pero era muy misterioso y claro… August siempre estaba involucrado en fiestas, alcohol, autos de lujo y oscuridad… ¡Qué estúpida había sido! ¿Cómo no lo había sospechado? Es decir haberme dado cuenta de verdad… Miré a Edward y acaricié su rostro gélido y bello. Él me miraba sorprendido.

- ¡Perdóname Edward! Perdóname por meterte en problemas… no fue mi intención… sólo quería saber de ti…  
- ¿Saber de mí? ¿A través de él? ¿Cómo Bella?  
- Me vas a encontrar algo tonta, pero… pensé que no eras real y que estaba enloqueciendo y que tus apariciones eran producto de mi imaginación… entonces recordé que la única persona que te había visto, y que yo conocía, era August, la noche que nos encontramos en el estacionamiento…  
- Pero, Bella –se acercó y me cogió por la cintura, aferrándome a su cuerpo –yo iba aparecer de todos modos, ese mismo día…necesito verte… eres muy especial para mí…

_Me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y acercó sus fríos y dulces labios cereza a los míos, sabían de maravilla, era un manjar de dioses. De manera instintiva comencé a acariciar su bello pelo broncíneo. Sentí que en cada beso y caricia, él se impregnaba cada vez más en mi piel y mi corazón. Era una fuerza desconocida, pero infinitamente poderosa… no podía dejar de amarlo nunca más en la vida… menos ahora que conocía su secreto…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

De Dulce y de Agraz

Su piel era muy fría y suave, era demasiado agradable a mi tacto; pero, sus besos… eran exquisitos, estremecían mi cuerpo y me invitaban a seguirlo amando y no dejar de hacerlo jamás en la vida. Acariciaba su pelo broncíneo, tan suave con los pelillos de las plumas…Él por su parte, paseaba sus manos por toda mi piel tibia y seducía los lugares más recónditos de mi cuerpo. Estábamos en su auto, aún aparcados en el parque. Mi piel ardía ante su contacto y sentía como se ruborizaba mi rostro, a medida que iba subiendo la temperatura. Edward era muy fuerte, por lo que temía hacerme daño, y suficiente razòn para ser extremadamente delicado conmigo. Entre tanta efusividad, se pasó al asiento del copiloto y yo me acomodé encima de su cuerpo pétreo y perfecto. Sus manos hábiles y protectoras recorrían, y acariciaban hasta la última célula que componía mi cuerpo, despertando todos los sentidos a la vez. Sus ojos ocres me miraban apasionados y deseosos de estar conmigo, y yo por mi parte era lo que más ansiaba. Abducida totalmente por la emoción del momento, saqué mi polera y mi falda, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Edward me miraba aún incrédulo, pero no hacía nada por detenerme… Lo seguí besando, jugué pasando la punta de mi lengua por su cuello y la parte exterior de su oreja fría y perfecta, y cada vez que me agachaba para besarlo nuevamente, mi pelo rozaba su pecho desnudo, lo que provocaba una especie de estertor en su cuerpo, que lo hacía sonreír y ver aún más maravilloso. La temperatura empañaba los vidrios del auto, pero no me importaba, yo quería que nos hiciéramos uno y sentirlo parte mía. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y la respiración de Edward, se hacía más agitada y exquisita; sus labios rojos como la carne viva, me besaban y traspasaban su esencia a los míos, que lo recibían como si contuvieran el néctar de la vida, y que en parte lo eran, porque pertenecían a él. Cuando ya estuvimos listos, mi piel se erizó ante el contacto, porque era la gloria y la bendición de estar juntos otra vez.

Edward me miraba atónito y enamorado, y yo, yo era una tonta que como una idiota estaba prendida a ese ser de cuentos de hadas y brujas, realmente me sentía como la cenicienta, rescatada por su príncipe azul. Su respiración aún era agitada, cuando tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos de nieve y me dijo, sin antes suspirar profundamente.

- _Te amo Isabella Swan _–y sus ojos parecieron humedecerse.  
- Eres divino Edward –le dije llevada por la emoción, sin jamás dejar de ser cierto.

Al escuchar mis palabras, me cogió con sus brazos desnudos y me aferró hacia él, besándome la frente y luego la boca. Oí como si hubiese llorado, fue un suspiro profundo y emocionado.

- No sabes cuánto he esperado por ti mi vida –y acarició mi cabello muy efusivamente con sus dos manos, mirándome tan directo que parecía que me clavaran el corazón.

Su energía era tan fuerte que sentía que me traspasaba la piel y se alojaba en el alma. Edward era perfecto, pero habían dos grandes detalles ineludibles y dolorosos: él era un vampiro y jamás seríamos iguales, y el segundo, yo estaba de novia, y no tenía planes de dejar a Ethan…

- Edward –le dije aún encima de él –no quiero que nos creemos ilusiones… esto no puede seguir –le dije casi llorando, porque le estaba diciendo exactamente lo contrario a lo que quería.  
- Bella, no, por favor, no ahora… disfrutemos mientras podamos estar juntos –su rostro era de profundo dolor.  
- Es que… -no pude seguir porque se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó tan apasionadamente que no pude resistirme.

Lo podía sentir con tanta fuerza que me partió el corazón. Estaba tremendamente confundida… quería seguirlo viendo, había sido como encontrar mi alma gemela y poco a poco, lo empezaba a adorar.

- Edward, dame tiempo por favor –le supliqué.

Asintió, no muy convencido.

- Si es lo que quieres mi niña… por ti espero un siglo… sólo prométeme que jamás olvidarás que te amo –me dijo besando mi nariz muy tiernamente.  
- Nunca –sentí que mi piel se levantó de un escalofrío.

Miré hacia fuera y ya estaba amaneciendo. Mi móvil sonó, no tenía muchas dudas de quien era, miré la hora antes de contestar y eran las seis y cuarto ¡Uf! ¡Era tardísimo o tempranísimo! Apreté la tecla para contestar, bajo la mirada inquisidora de Edward, que ya sabía quien llamaba.

- ¡Isa! –parecía alarmado.  
- Ethan –contesté con una voz suave para tranquilizarlo  
- ¿Dónde estás? –parecía desconcertado.  
- En mi habitación –mentí descaradamente.  
- Isa, por qué me mientes ¡Estoy en tu habitación en este instante! –parecía entre furioso y desilusionado.

¡Oh, no! ¿Qué le diría? Me había pillado… ¿Y ahora cómo saldría de esto? Realmente no se merecía todas mis mentiras, pero en este minuto tendría que arreglármelas como pudiera.

- Voy para allá y te explico –corté el móvil.

Miré a Edward intentando pedirle disculpas con la mirada, él movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación y apretó sus labios.

- Te iré a dejar –dijo molesto.  
- Gracias –ya había amanecido.

Marqué el número de Eileen eufóricamente, mientras Edward me observaba de reojo. Menos mal contestó casi de inmediato.

- ¡Isabella! ¿Qué te ha pasado que me llamas a esta hora? –sonrió. Parecía estar acompañada.  
- Necesito que me ayudes. Después te explico –dije urgida.  
- Dime…-parecía entusiasmada.  
- Tengo un problema… bueno, necesitas que le digas a Ethan que esta noche estuve contigo, a partir de las dos más o menos.  
- Está biiiieeeennn –pareció reír -¿En qué andas metida Isabella Swan? ¿Se llamara August Williams? –me dijo muy divertida.  
- No, bueno sí, pero no ahora –me enredé entera -¿Te puedo explicar en la tarde? –no quería seguir mintiendo delante de Edward.  
- Ok. Te paso a buscar a las cinco y me lo cuentas todo, todo, todo –sonrió al otro lado del teléfono.  
- Gracias… te debo una –me mordía mi labio inferior insistentemente de puro nervio.  
- No importa… después veremos cómo me pagas –volvió a reír y me cortó.

Cuando miré a Edward no era difícil adivinar que estaba muy molesto, no podía esconderlo. Ya no me hablaba.

- ¿Quieres que te deje un poco antes cierto? Para que no te vea tu novio… -mordió su labio inferior, tensionando su mandíbula.  
- Por favor –bajé la vista, me dio vergüenza.

Anduvimos unos diez minutos más y detuvo el auto a dos cuadras de la universidad. Ya no me miraba y eso me partía el alma…

Cuando ya me dispuse a bajar, resignada de que no se despediría de mí, me habló.

- Bella –su voz pareció salir de las entrañas.  
- Sí –reaccioné inmediatamente y me giré hacia él.  
- No te preocupes por August, no estarás sola…, ni siquiera lo notarás –me dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

Me bajé del auto muy acongojada, ese hombre era muy especial, me tenía totalmente embaucada y quería estar con él las veinticuatro horas del día, pero era imposible ¡Estaba Ethan! Si hubiese aparecido antes, no lo habría pensado dos veces, sin embargo ahora, era muy complicado de decidir por alguno de los dos. Caminé lentamente, mientras pensaba qué le diría a Ethan…, a parte de haber estado con Eileen, claro. Llegué a la entrada de la universidad y estaba el auto de Ethan estacionado. Mi estómago se contrajo, y las figuras de los dos me rondaban como fantasmas en la mente. Seguí caminando hasta mi habitación y abrí la puerta, mientras recordaba la noche anterior… de cómo había estado a punto de morir y había sido salvada por un ángel de la oscuridad. Apenas alcé la vista los ojos calipsos de Ethan se clavaron en mí.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Isabella? –me dijo furioso.  
- Estaba donde Eileen –mentí descaradamente.  
- Te llamé a las dos y me dijiste que habías salido a dar una vuelta… -los ojos los tenía brillantes de rabia -¿Qué me escondes Isa? –insistió furioso.  
- Nada, es que era tan tarde y no te quería molestar… -mentí aún más descarada.  
- ¡Me ofrecí a venir a verte! ¿Tienes más confianza con tu amiga que conmigo? –ahora estaba muy dolido.  
- No se trata de eso Ethan…  
- ¡Entonces de qué! Al parecer tú ya no me quieres… -sus ojos destellaban desilusión y pena. Dio media vuelta y se fue…, pero antes de salir me dijo –si quieres saber de mí, sabes donde encontrarme…, de lo contrario, entenderé que ya no quieres estar conmigo –sus ojos calipso estaba enrojecidos, apunto de llorar.

Se me partió el corazón cuando lo vi salir, pero al mismo sentí alivio…, me sentía muy culpable por haberlo engañado, Ethan no se lo merecía para nada…, él había sido muy bueno conmigo y yo lo quería, pero ahora estaba confundida, y era mejor estar sola.

Me quedé tendida en mi dormitorio, pensando en toda la intensa noche anterior, pero también, en la pelea de hoy con Ethan ¡Ya lo extrañaba! ¡No quería que estuviese enojado conmigo! Aunque me merecía eso y mucho más.  
Me quedé leyendo y luego me dormí. Cerca de la dos me dio hambre y salí a un minimarket que estaba a unas cuadras de la facultad. Me puse la cazadora, porque hacía mucho frío, tomé las llaves y mi móvil, aunque lo más probable era que nadie me llamara, y salí. Cerré la puerta y cuando me di media vuelta, algo distraída como era típico en mí, choqué con una menuda niña de pelos erizados y una bella cara de duende, pálida y muy risueña.

- _¡Disculpa! –le dije sonrojada por mi torpeza.  
- No te preocupes –me dijo muy simpática y sonriendo, mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban de entusiasmo –creo que seremos vecinas –sonrió aún más.  
- ¿Enserio? –enarqué una ceja.  
- Sí, llegué recién desde Estados Unidos, estoy alojando en frente –sonrió y dijo –Alice.  
- Isabella –le sonrió.  
- Creo que seremos buenas amigas Isabella –me guiño un ojo y fuimos juntas a comprar._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Amistades

Mi nueva vecina era muy simpática. Sola se ofreció a acompañarme a comprar. Era una mujercita muy vivaz y agradable. Caminamos por el parque hasta llegar al minimarket, y me contó de su vida: tenía un novio llamado Jasper que también se había venido a Inglaterra, tenía dieciocho años y tres hermanos, pero eran todos adoptados, sin embargo, eran todos muy hermanables, pero era especialmente amiga del menor.

- ¡Si lo vieras… es un hombre fabuloso! –me decía muy risueña, como queriendo convencerme.  
- ¿En serio? –en realidad no quería "otro más" en mi mundo, ya con dos bastaba y generalmente, sobraba…  
- Sí, es muy guapo, no es porque sea mi hermano, para nada… , pero hay muchas mujeres que mueren por él, sin embargo, él tiene un solo amor… -sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dijo esto último.  
- Y ¿dónde vive? –pregunté cortésmente.  
- ¡Aquí también! Un día de éstos lo conocerás y quedarás sorprendida con él –me guiño un ojo.  
- Mmmm ¿y quién más de tu familia se vino para acá?  
- Todos, mis padres, Esme y Carlisle, y mis tres hermanos… -sonrió.

Era muy amena mi nueva amiga, realmente me gustaba compartir con ella, era bastante alegre y me hacía olvidar mis "rollos" existenciales ¡y eso a pesar de llevábamos sólo un par de horas juntas! Cuando veníamos de vuelta a la facultad sonó mi móvil.

- ¡Isa!  
- Eileen ¿cómo estás?  
- Bien ¿y tú? Ahora se te escucha mucho más tranquila…  
- Sí, estoy bien gracias…  
- ¿Nos juntamos a las cinco?  
- Sí esta bien.  
- Te paso a buscar entonces…  
- Ok. Nos vemos –corté el móvil.

Alice parecía algo distraída mientras yo hablaba. En realidad no creo que le interesara lo que yo podía hablar.

- Alice, y si toda tu familia se trasladó ¿por qué te viniste a la facultad a vivir?  
- Bueno, por decisión propia –rió –en realidad para tener algo más de independencia.  
- Es muy comprensible…-reí también.  
- ¿Y qué estudias?  
- Sociología…, entró apenas comiencen las clases…  
- ¡Sociología! ¡Qué bueno! ¿Entras a primer año?  
- No, a segundo, me convalidaron los ramos de Estados Unidos.  
- ¡Magnífico! Seremos compañeras también –realmente estaba contenta, esa mujercita de ojos dorados me agradaba muchísimo, su compañía era muy especial.  
- ¿Tú estudias Sociología?

Asentí.

- ¡Perfecto! –sus bellos y líquidos ojos ámbar se iluminaron.

Nos quedamos conversando un buen rato en mi habitación, hablando de nuestras vidas, novios, preferencias ¡Nos contamos la vida en tres horas! Estábamos muy entusiasmadas, cuando sonó la puerta.

- Debe ser Eileen –me paré a abrir la puerta.  
- Hola –nos saludó Eileen a las dos muy entusiasta.  
- Hola –le devolvió el saludo Alice muy alegre.  
- Eileen te presento a Alice, ella es mi vecina de enfrente y además ¡Será nuestra compañera el próximo semestre!  
- ¿En serio? –enarcó una ceja y esbozó una gran sonrisa -¡Bienvenida al club entonces!

Nos sentamos las tres a conversar y así estuvimos hasta cerca de las diez de la noche. Eileen, por supuesto, tuvo una "genial" idea.

- ¿Por qué no salimos las tres hoy?  
- Me parece –se sumó Alice muy eufórica.  
- ¿Bella? –me miró Eileen desafiante.  
- Está bien ¡Vamos!  
- ¡Fabuloso! Las paso a buscar en una hora más.  
- Te esperamos… -sonrió Alice.

Mi nueva amiga se fue a su habitación y llegó quince minutos después perfectamente maquillada, vestida y peinada ¡Era muy linda! Entre estás dos bellezas, yo iba a parecer su mascota…, por más que me intenté hacer un moño, me quedó medio desguañangado y no daba a una con el maquillaje. Cuando Alice entró, pareció notar mi falta de gusto, así que me asesoró en vestuario, me peino y ¡Era otra! Tenía tanta o más habilidad que Eileen para esto de la moda.

- ¡Quedaste perfecta Isabella! –sonrió.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Por supuesto… vas a tener que aprender a confiar en mis artes manuales –rió a todo pulmón.  
- Así veo… -reí también.

A las once en punto paso Eileen a recogernos. Subimos a su auto deportivo, rojo de lujo y nos fuimos al mismo lugar donde la vez anterior había conocido a August. Nuevamente entramos sin ningún inconveniente, es más, les faltó poco para ponernos alfombra roja. Al llegar nuevamente estaba repleto, el humo del cigarro invadía el recinto. Eileen fue a buscar unos tragos, excepto para Alice que no tomaba nada, y nos quedamos bailando entre nosotras, hasta que se acercaron tres chicos, bastante guapos e interesados en bailar. Nos entretuvimos bastante los seis, hasta que llegó un mensaje a mi móvil.

_No creas que nunca más nos veremos. Puedo estar mucho más cerca de lo que crees y tus amigas jamás se darán cuenta que no estás._

Corté el móvil y entré en pánico, no sabía si irme o quedarme en el mismo lugar. Alice notó mi inquetud.

- ¿Qué pasa Isa? –me miró intrigada.  
- N…nada, es sólo que tuve una llamada inesperada.  
- Pero ¿quién era? ¿quedaste muy preocupada?  
- Es un poco largo y complejo de explicar Alice…  
- Pero ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
- No creo… -le dije algo asustada.

De ese momento en adelante no pude quedarme tranquila. Miraba por todos lados como una verdadera paranoica, pero no encontraba ni cercano a August.

El resto de la noche fue un infierno. Por fin volvimos a la facultad, por lo menos ahí me sentía un poco más tranquila. Alice se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía. Eran tantos los nervios, que al intentar abrir la puerta se me cayeron las llaves, y no podía encontrarlas, hasta que Alice hábilmente se agachó y las encontró de inmediato. Nos despedimos y yo me fui a mi habitación, y a pesar de estar muy cansada no podía pegar un ojo, porque sentía que en cualquier minuto llegaba August y acabaría conmigo, sin embargo, al cabo de un par de horas me venció el sueño y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Como perdí la noción del tiempo, de repente sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta y escuché que me llamaban.

- Isabella –era una voz de hombre muy sutil y baja, que se escuchaba casi por la ranura de la puerta.  
- Isa ¿Estás ahí?

Todavía media somnolienta, abrí la puerta y era Ethan, venía medio borracho y de compañero inseparable, lo acompañaba Phillip, quien lo traía medio abrazado.

- No ha dejado de hablar de ti en toda la noche –me dirigió una miranda furibunda.

Lo ignoré y miré a Ethan.

- Isa ¿Podemos hablar? –me suplicó con sus ojos turquesa.

Asentí. Menos mal Phillip se dio por aludido y se fue.

- Isa te extraño demasiado –sus bellos ojos calipsos se humedecieron y una lágrima tímida comenzó a rodar por su mejilla.

No sabía que decirle, no quería ser la culpable de que sintiera dolor, realmente no se lo merecía.

- ¿Qué te pasa Isabella? Estábamos tan bien antes de que me fuera a ese estúpido viaje, que nos sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Si pudiera volver atrás… jamás lo haría –su mirada parecía sincera y me conmovió hasta el alma.  
- Pero, no se puede –recordé a Edward.  
- Lamentablemente no, pero quiero hacer todo para remediarlo… dime, dime cualquier cosa y yo la hago. Te lo prometo…  
- No se trata de eso Ethan…  
- Entonces… ya no me quieres –parecía muy dolido.

Su tristeza me invadió el corazón, en este minuto sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de aliviarlo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé. Ethan respondió algo incrédulo, pero inmediatamente me tomó con sus brazos, aferrándome por la cintura. Yo acaricié su cabello ondulado y suave, y sus mejillas pálidas comenzaron a sonrojarse a medida que nos besábamos. Ethan se separó de mí un instante y me miró con sus ojos melancólicos, cogió mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo.

- Isabella te amo…, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie… yo por ti haría lo que fuera…

Sus palabras me calaron hondo, no sabía qué responderle. Opté por callar ¡Realmente estaba confundida! Acaricié su rostro con mucho cariño, porque ahora no sabía si había amor o amistad entre nosotros, y Ethan pareció notarlo.

- Isabella no es necesario que sientas pena por mí –me dijo medio sonriendo, pero con el rostro triste.  
- No es eso Ethan…  
- De verdad… no necesito que te apiades de mí, sólo necesito saber si aún me quieres…

Asentí y lo besé tan profundamente, como había besado a Edward la noche anterior, mi corazón estaba realmente divido, los adoraba a ambos y realmente no sabía qué hacer. Esa noche Ethan se quedó conmigo, pero esto, no significaba una reconciliación, al menos no para mí...

_P.O.V. Edward_

La había encontrado por fin, la amaba más que nunca, pero mi incansable manera de ponerla en peligro me obligaba a mantenerme al margen de ella… no quería herirla… no nuevamente… yo la amaba ¡La adoraba más que a nada en este mundo! Por ella era capaz de esperar miles de años…

Cuando decidí ir tras ella, mi familia no estuvo de acuerdo por completo, excepto Alice, quien siempre me apoyó y se ofreció para ayudarme… Alice sabía que yo la amaba y que la tenía que encontrar, pero esta vez debía tomar una decisión…, no podía dejarla frágil e indefensa por la vida…, debía protegerla… y esperar a que se decidiera, aunque me partía el corazón verla con otro, era como si un puñal frío entrara por mi pecho y el dolor se irradiara por todo el cuerpo hasta mi corazón.

Era el amor de mi vida y cuando por fin la vi nuevamente ¡casi enloquecí de emoción! Pero debía controlarme, ella no sabía nada, tenía que empezar todo de cero… Su exquisito aroma me embriagó y atestó mi corazón de alegría, quería tenerla conmigo, en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, debía esperar… era imperatorio. Cuando finalmente estuvimos juntos la primera vez, sentía que me ahogaba de alegría, quería que fuera mía por siempre, quería poseerla, sentirla, recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, amarla y protegerla…. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida…

Sus bellos ojos marrones me miraban como la habían hecho entonces… dulce y comprensivamente. La amaba tanto, tanto, que si no estaba con ella, deambularía como un zombi por el mundo. Bella era mi razón de ser, mi vida, mi alma y mi piedra más preciada…, pero debía tener paciencia… tenía que esperarla.

Esa noche cuando descubrió la verdad, me sentí aliviado…, pero temía asustarla… no obstante, ella reaccionó de la mejor manera posible y estuvimos juntos una vez más… Lamentablemente, tenía novio y yo lo sabía, era terrible compartirla, pero no podía entrometerme, obligarla, ella debía elegir…

_Mi querida Alice siempre estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme y cuando le pedí que protegera a Bella y se fuera a vivir a su facultad, ella aceptó sin chistar, incluso teniendo a Jasper en su contra. Sin embargo, no sabía que tan asertivo había sido llevarla, porque esa noche, después de que ellas salieron, Alice vio todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasaría entre Bella y su novio en la habitación, y yo, leí su mente, aunque Alice intentó bloquearla…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Relámpagos en mi Mente

Había pasado un mes desde que había decidido volver a la normalidad con Ethan. Él estaba muy contento y yo también…, sin embargo, la figura de Edward me acosaba día y noche, era imposible olvidarlo, él era un hombre perfecto y había calado fuerte en mí. Su voz, su piel, su aroma… ¡Todo!, pero era prácticamente un ser irreal… Quizás lo habría pensado más si él fuera un humano, pero era ¡Un vampiro! ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso? Nuestra relación sería imposible de concretar… ¿Viviríamos en las sombras para siempre? Sólo con encuentros nocturnos ¡Oh, no! Eso era insostenible en el tiempo… Lamentablemente, una fuerza superior me hacía recordarlo a cada instante y me era imposible apartarlo de mi cabeza…

Las vacaciones con Ethan habían sido maravillosas, recorrimos parte de Europa, paseamos por España, Francia, Austria y Suiza. Los días fueron de ensueños y los paisajes eran aún más fabulosos, sin embargo, una parte de mí necesitaba imperiosamente volver a Inglaterra. Una de esas tardes de ocio me picó el bichito y le pregunté a Ethan sobre su viaje a las Islas Griegas.

- Ethan… ¿Cómo son las Islas Griegas? –pregunté haciéndome la desinteresada.  
- Son bastantes bellas…, lamentablemente no fuimos juntos ¡Es lo que más me hubiese gustado!  
- ¿En serio? –enarqué una ceja.  
- Por supuesto… con mi amada todo es diez mil veces mejor… -sonrió y sus ojos turquesa se iluminaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un tanto.  
- Y ¿Cómo era Rosalie? –le pregunté nuevamente tratando de no demostrar demasiado interés, pero al parecer fue inevitable.  
- Mmmm, bastante simpática… de noche, eso sí –sonrió algo culpable.  
- ¿Cómo es eso? -¿habría pasado algo con ella? Bueno, no era moralmente correcto que yo me enojara, pero era inevitable.  
- No te imagines cosas Isa… Rosalie era muy extraña y no salía durante todo el día ¡Te lo puedes imaginar! ¡Increíble! Se perdía los mejores paisajes…, pero todo eso me tocó recorrerlo solo –rió – aplané las calles de tanto recorrerlas –volvió a sonreír y una bella luminosidad invadió su rostro de dios griego.  
- ¿En serio? –entonces efectivamente tendría que ser pariente de mi Edward… faltaba una pregunta para completar el escenario.  
- ¿Hubo mucho sol?  
- ¡Demasiado! ¡Todo el día! Desde muy temprano… -su respuesta fue inocente.

Entonces era por eso… ¿Y por qué habrá sido ella quién viajó con Ethan? ¿Estaría planificado? ¡UF! No podía ser tan autoreferente, el mundo no giraba en torno a mí, pero esta mujer que me había atormentado en algún momento, ahora me causaba felicidad, felicidad por el nexo que había con Edward.

Mis dudas se habían disipado esa tarde: era muy difícil que hubiese pasado algo entre Rosalie y Ethan, por su condición de vampiro, claro está. Además, Edward me había dicho que sus hermanos estaban emparejados y que él era el único que no… y al parecer los vampiros eran bastante más fieles que la raza humana, por eso que Rosalie fuera la persona con que fue Ethan me dejó algo tranquila, porque Ethan es tan humano como yo y la carne es débil, jaja, no lo voy a saber yo, que este último año no me he portado de lo mejor, parece que el cambio de aire entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra me revolucionó las hormonas, especialmente si se trataba de Edward.

Ethan había sido mi primer hombre…, sin antes que él apareciera ni soñaba tener relaciones con nadie, pero cuando él llegó a mi vida, fue todo muy distinto… revolucionó mis hormonas y convicciones, porque en algún momento yo había pensado en llegar virgen al matrimonio, y me entregué a él sin pensarlo mucho y sólo después de un mes de pololeo. Claro que desde el principio hubo juegos bastante eróticos entre nosotros… que no se concretaban, pero dejaban la temperatura más alta de lo normal. Recuerdo una vez que nos metimos a la ducha… los dos, ¡así como habíamos llegado al mundo! Inicialmente me metí con una polera blanca de él, porque estábamos en su casa y sus padres andaban de viaje, pero no sirvió de nada porque se transparentaba entera y finalmente me la tuve que sacar. Sin embargo, después de eso no pasó absolutamente nada más ¡Sería realmente inconcebible hoy en día! Realmente cuesta cruzar el límite de la primera vez, pero cuando lo haces parece todo mucho más fácil, y más inconsciente también. La primera vez que estuvimos juntos de verdad, fue en su casa, un día en la tarde… habíamos estado todo el día juntos y el sol ya se había entrado, pero una brisa suave y tibia invadía particularmente esa tarde. Veníamos de su piscina temperada y yo le pedí su habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Cuando estaba aún con bikini, él entró junto conmigo y me comenzó a besar, con tanta efusividad y de manera tan asertiva a la vez, que me dejé llevar por el momento. Sus ojos calipsos tenían un brillo especial y la tibieza de su piel evitaba que me pudiera arrancar de sus redes. Una sensación extraña me invadió el estómago y no sabía si decir que sí o que no… además no estaba tomando ningún tipo de pastillas, como alguna vez me lo advirtió Reneé, pero un click raro gatilló en mí y finalmente accedí…

Ese día todo cambió y comencé a ver la vida desde otro punto de vista… ya había dejado de ser una niña inocente… para pasar a ser una mujer de un momento a otro. Nuestra relación se fue afianzando cada vez más e íbamos muy bien ¡Hasta la noche que apareció Edward en el subterráneo! Ahí cambió todo… las ganas de estar con él eran mucho más fuertes, tenía un magnetismo especial para mí… todo en él era una invitación a amarlo, quererlo, tenerlo… Era como si lo conociera de antes y nada de lo que había pasado con Ethan importara. Él era el rival más directo de mi novio, y a la vez, casi un ser desconocido para mí y un fantasma para Ethan, porque sabía que había algo sospechoso, pero no sabía qué era efectivamente.

Estábamos en Austria cuando sonó mi celular ¡Era Eileen!

- Hola ¿Cómo está la viajera? –me dijo tan alegre como siempre.  
- Bien, gracias ¿Y tú Eileen? ¿A qué se debe este intempestivo llamado? –le dije riendo.  
- Bueno, sorry que entorpezca tus vacaciones, pero te tengo una mala noticia…  
- ¿Qué pasó? –le dije asustada.  
- Tenemos que entrar un mes antes a clases todos los de Sociología… hay una nivelación especial, de lo contrario, nos atrasaremos un año  
- ¿En serio? ¡Qué lata!  
- Lo siento amiga, pero en dos semanas más empezamos las clases.  
- Gracias por avisarme, nos vemos pronto, mañana llego.  
- ¡Ah, que bien! ¿A qué hora llegas?  
- A las diez de la mañana.  
- Entonces nos vemos en la tarde.  
- Está bien. Besos –corté mi móvil.  
- ¿Qué pasó? –me preguntó Ethan intrigado.  
- ¡Entró un mes antes a clases! –le respondí haciendo un puchero.  
- Buuuuu ¿En serio? –sus ojos se entristecieron.  
- Sí, lo siento… -besé su mejilla.  
- ¡Oh! No podremos viajar con mis padres entonces… -me dijo triste.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Entonces tampoco iré –dijo intransigente.  
- ¡No Ethan! No puedes hacer eso… tú padres me odiarían ¡Por favor!  
- ¡Qué lata! Yo te prometí que no me volvería a separar de ti…  
- Sí, lo sé Ethan, pero esta vez es muy distinto –acaricié su rostro para tranquilizarlo.  
- Bueno, lo hablaré con mis padres mañana…-insistió.  
- Pero, no hagas nada perjudicial…  
- Te lo prometo Isabella –tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó tiernamente.

Al otro día estuvimos de vuelta en Londres. Tal como me había dicho Eileen apareció al otro día, cerca de las seis de la tarde, en mi habitación. Se veía muy entusiasmada como siempre.

- Y ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje de los tortolitos?  
- Bien, gracias –sonreí.  
- ¡Qué bueno! ¿Te gustó el resto de Europa?  
- ¡Es magnífica! –sonreí.  
- Te lo dije –sonrió -¿y cómo va todo entre ustedes?  
- Bien… -contesté sin darle mayor importancia, porque Eileen no sabía de mi amante escondido.  
- ¡Qué bien! ¡Aaaaah! –continuó -¿sabes con quién me he encontrado varias veces e insiste en preguntar por ti? –rió con picardía.  
- Mmmmm, no sé… -le dije algo intrigada y también, nerviosa.  
- August…  
- ¡¿Qué?! –quedé en pánico.  
- Sí ¿Por qué? Tuviste algún problema con él -¡Si supiera! ¡Por Dios!  
- Bueno, a decir verdad, sí, es algo alzado –me hice la tonta, aunque el frío comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo y las piernas las comencé a sentir débiles.  
- ¿Te sientes mal Isa? ¡Estás pálida! –me tomó por un brazo para afirmarme y siguió –si hubiese sabido que te ponía tan mal hablar de August no lo hubiese hecho –parecía asustada y continuó -¿Pasó algo que yo no sepa? –enarcó una ceja.

Asentí.

- ¡Cuéntame Isa!  
- Disculpa por no contarte antes…, pero me daba vergüenza… me junté con él hace un tiempo y me llevó a un lugar medio tétrico e intentó abusar de mí –aunque no había especificado en que sentido había sido…  
- ¿En serio? –parecía muy sorprendida y siguió -¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? –parecía algo molesta –mal que mal yo te lo presenté… Le contaré a Alex  
- ¡Noooooo! Por favor déjalo ahí, prométeme que no lo contarás –apreté su brazo.  
- Está bien…, pero todo esto es muy extraño…-estaba profundamente intrigada.

La conversación quedó ahí…, pero sé que Eileen quedó profundamente metida, pero no podía hacer nada por aliviar su curiosidad. Mi amiga se quedó conmigo hasta las diez, cuando llegó Ethan.

- Isa me fue mal… -Ethan venía muy apenado.  
- ¿Con qué? –no me acordé.  
- Voy a tener que ir al viaje con mis padres… es más ¡Nos vamos mañana! Urg, tengo rabia –estaba rojo de furia.  
- ¿Qué te dijeron?  
- Que estaba todo listo y que era el único momento de la familia, y bueno todo ese sermón –parecía muy triste.  
- Está bien Ethan ¡Anda! –traté de consolarlo, pero esta furioso.  
- ¿Me perdonas? –sus ojos calipsos me suplicaban.  
- Por supuesto Ethan… -lo besé.

Esa noche se quedó conmigo y partió en la madrugada, porque se iban en la tarde y tenía que dejar todo listo. Cuando desperté vi que me había dejado un mensaje encima de la mesita de noche.

_Mi querida Isabella…_

De verdad siento mucho ir, me siento obligado, pero ten presente que te amo y que estas vacaciones fueron las mejores que he tenido en toda mi vida… Sé que estas cuatro semanas serán eternas… y te extrañaré demasiado, pero ahora sí, cuando vuelva no me separaré nunca más de ti.

Eres mi vida y te adoro…

Un beso enorme,

Ethan

Realmente mi novio me quería y me sentía traicionera al no tener ese sentimiento tan fuertemente arraigado, yo lo quería, pero no sé si lo amaba, no ahora después de conocer a Edward. Esa tarde estuve sola hasta la noche cuando apareció Alice en mi puerta. Venía tan risueña como siempre, con sus pelos erizados y vestida como modelo de catálogo. Sus ojos dorados se iluminaron al verme.

- ¡Volviste! ¡Qué bueno! –me abrazó muy cariñosamente.  
- ¿Tienes frío? –me sorprendió, parecía muy helada.  
- Es un problema de familia… -me dijo muy tranquila.

¡Había escuchado eso antes! Y ¡Era mentira! Igual, habían muchas coincidencias entre ella y el resto de los vampiros…, pero había un detalle, ella estaba siempre de día, bueno y de noche también, estaba algo paranoica nuevamente, al parecer por mis ansias de ver a Edward, nuevamente lo estaba viendo en todos lados.

Nos quedamos conversando hasta muy tarde esa noche. Hablamos de nuestras familias y nuestros novios. Hasta que, no se aún por qué, se me ocurrió contarle sobre Edward. Todo empezó después de esto.

- Y ¿Eres feliz con tu novio? –le pregunté.  
- Sí, lo amo, y espero que después de que terminemos la universidad nos casemos –se iluminaron sus ojos ocres.  
- ¿En serio? –parecía incrédula, tal vez, porque a mí no me pasaba lo mismo.  
- Sí, no creo que encuentre a alguien como él nuevamente.

Realmente envidiaba sanamente su relación, ella no tenía dudas sobre su novio y cuánto lo amaba, fue ahí cuándo ella preguntó.

- Y tú Isa ¿Eres feliz con tu novio? –su pregunta parecía capciosa.

Quedé muda. De repente desperté de la imagen de esos dos maravillosos hombres que me rodeaban.

- Yo… bueno… no sé… -fui sincera y ella pareció interesarse aún más por la conversación.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo en la relación? –enarcó una ceja y sus facciones de duende travieso se acentuaron aún más.  
- Mmmm… ¿Te puedo contar algo Alice? –le dije muy angustiada, pero por fin me podría desahogar con alguien, ella me inspiraba mucha confianza.  
- Por supuesto, puedes confiar en mí… -se inclinó más hacia mí para oírme mejor.  
- Verás… te voy a parecer una "suelta", pero parece que estoy media enamorada de otro hombre.  
- ¿En serio? –enarcó una ceja y pareció sonreír.  
- Bueno… no lo tengo claro…, pero parece que es así, aunque nuestra relación es imposible… somos muy distintos, prácticamente incompatibles –estaba muy triste.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
- Bueno él es distinto…, muy distinto, creo que no te imaginas lo diferente que es… es una relación imposible. Además, no le puedo hacer daño a Ethan, él es muy bueno conmigo, y verás antes de que apareciera Edward nuestra relación era perfecta…  
- ¿Edward se llama? –parecía muy entusiasmada.  
- Sí. Él es maravilloso y somos muy compatibles… sobre todo en algunas cosas ¿me entiendes cierto?

Asintió y sonrió. Continué.

- Pero desaparece por períodos prolongados y no sé qué pensar, quedo aún más confundida. Incluso llegué a pensar que me lo estaba imaginando ¡Lo puedes creer! –reí por lo ridículo.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Sí, pero no sé qué pensar.  
- Quizás está sentido contigo… -parecía hablar como si lo conociera.  
- Puede ser…, pero él sabía que yo tenía novio y que no iba a ser tan fácil…, pero en ocasiones creo que no le importo nada –cuando dije esto sentí que un nudo se apoderó de mi garganta.  
- ¡Estás equivocada! –me dijo muy energética.  
- ¿Cómo sabes tú? –me pareció fuera de lugar su reacción.  
- Bueno… según lo que me has contado tú –bajó el tono de voz –mi humilde opinión es que él está molesto porque no te decides nunca ¿Es lo normal o no?

Podía tener razón ¿sería esa la razón porque no había vuelto a aparecer? Bueno, además, yo estaba de vacaciones… Me quedó dando vueltas en la mente las suposiciones de Alice.

- ¿Por qué no lo llamas y sales de la duda de una vez? –me miró muy comprensiva, casi maternal.  
- E…es que no tengo su teléfono –Alice pareció extrañarse.  
- ¿En serio?

Asentí.

- Ni siquiera sé su apellido…

_Alice abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que le contaba, pero era la verdad, quizás pensó que yo era una de esas mujeres que andan con uno y otro, pero no era así, este caso era distinto…_

- Mmmm Isa, creo que Edward aparecerá muy pronto –parecía muy segura con su afirmación…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

¡Grata Sorpresa!

Esa noche me acosté pensando en Edward y desperté pensando en él…

Estuve en cama hasta cerca de la una y mi corazón parecía haber perdido algo…necesitaba de él, verlo, hablar… Mis ansias por sentirlo conmigo eran infinitas y estaba al borde de la locura por no tenerlo. Esa misma tarde me pasé todo el día encerrada, dilucidando mi futuro amoroso. Cerca de las cuatro llegó a buscarme Alice. Venía especialmente contenta y sus ojos dorados destellaban alegría. Cruzamos hacia su puerta, pero antes de entrar me detuvo.

- Isa, te voy a presentar a mi hermano menor… y quiero que sepas que él es muy importante para mí –parecía una advertencia.  
- ¿Estás segura? –enarqué una ceja, porque no estaba tan convencida de querer conocerlo… no necesitaba un tercero en mi vida… ya con dos era suficiente, y por como me hablaba de él, de seguro que era para que nuestra relación fuese algo más que amistad.  
- Sí, por supuesto –sonrió.

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y ¡Ahí estaba él! Tan hermoso como siempre… no sabía si correr a sus brazos o irme… Mi respiración empezó a acelerarse y sentí como si estuviese viviendo un sueño, entonces miré a Alice.

- ¿Siempre lo supiste? –la miré sorprendida.

Asintió algo culpable.

- Pero ¡Alice! ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? –Edward me miraba perplejo.  
- Lo siento, aún no era tiempo…, primero debía conocerte bien –sonrió y bajó la cara en un gesto de timidez.  
- Ahora los dejaré solos, creo que deben conversar.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a Edward. Él me esperaba algo ansioso, se notaba en la mirada, en esos bellos dorados líquidos. Cuando estuve por fin a su lado lo abracé con tanta fuerza que sentí que moriría de la impresión, mi pecho se comprimió y tuve ganas de llorar. Él acariciaba mi cabello con sus gélidas y hábiles manos de príncipe encantado.

- No te vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera… -le dije angustiada, pero feliz de verlo.  
- No, te lo juro –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus exquisitos labios cereza a los míos.

Nos besamos con tanta ternura, que sentía el corazón galopante de alegría. Me abrazaba con fuerzas y yo a él, creo que recién en ese momento me di cuenta de la verdad: lo amaba, y ni siquiera yo sabía como podía ser tan fuerte ese sentimiento. Los besos y las caricias comenzaron a subir en intensidad, hasta que Edward se separó de mí.

- Bella, quiero que esta vez hagamos todo bien –parecía suplicante –creo que debemos esperar…, aunque yo quiera estar contigo tanto como tú conmigo –sonrió y su rostro pálido como la nieve se veía aún más bello.

Rápidamente me di cuenta que nuestra relación había dado un vuelco, ahora era más tranquila, más pausada. Besó mi frente y luego mi nariz, para terminar en mi boca.

- Te amo Bella, eres el amor de mi vida… te lo digo muy enserio –sus ojos casi se llenaban de lágrimas.  
- Tú eres muy especial para mí Edward… -lo miré queriendo besarlo, entonces nuevamente acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó con ansias de amor.  
- Mi amor… tú eres mi luz de vida, sin ti nada tiene sentido… -sus ojos tostados se humedecieron o al menos, parecieron.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde, contemplándonos y besándonos muy apaciblemente, pero nuestra relación de afianzó mucho más. Sentí que lo amaba y lo conocía desde siempre ¡Ahora si que no podría escapar de este sentimiento! Tan profundo e invasivo.

- Y Alice… siempre lo supo –sonreí mientras acariciaba sus frías manos de vampiro.  
- Sí. Yo le pedí que viniera para cuidarte… ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que alguien te protegería y que tú ni siquiera lo notarías? –rió, torciendo esos exquisitos labios cereza.  
- Verdad ¡Se me había olvidado! En realidad ese día estaba más preocupada de que te enojaras conmigo –fui sincera –pero, Alice es una traicionera ¡Nunca me dijo nada! Lo único sospechoso era que me hablaba demasiado de su hermano menor, que lo adoraba y que me lo tenía que presentar –reí –mientras a mí me daba lata pensar en conocerte, porque no quería más enredos en mi vida…  
- Bueno la idea era que te hubieses enterado antes, pero te fuiste de vacaciones –parecía triste con esta última frase.  
- Sí. Lo siento… es complicado Edward.  
- Está bien, ahora sólo deja mirar lo hermosa que eres –me tomó por la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas –¿sabes cuántas veces quise venir a verte? –sonrió y sus ojos tostados se iluminaron.  
- ¿De verdad? Pensé que no te importaba nada…  
- ¡¿Cómo dice eso?! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Bella –acarició mi pelo.  
- Es que como te desapareciste…  
- No tenía opción… Además, muy pronto te reconciliaste con Ethan –sonaba tan extraño que Edward se refiriera a Ethan como Ethan, y no como tu novio o algo por el estilo.  
- Bueno, es verdad… -lo miré fijamente –Edward es muy complicado… debo decidir, lo sé, pero no es nada fácil, no quiero hacerle daño a Ethan.  
- Lo sé mi amor –cogió mi pelo con una mano, lo enrolló y lo pasó por encima de mi hombro.

Era tan enormemente comprensivo ¡Era perfecto! Nadie más entendería mi situación, sólo Edward. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y yo lo adoraba…

La noche llegó sorpresivamente y nosotros ni siquiera habíamos encendido la luz de la habitación.

- Edward… si volviera a nacer no dudaría en quedarme contigo…, te adoro y amo este infierno-paraíso que vivo cuando estoy contigo –reí.  
- ¿Infierno? –parecía preocupado.  
- Así es…, porque no puedo estar contigo lo suficiente…, quisiera tenerte conmigo siempre, junto a mí y en mí –sonreí algo ruborizada, pero como estaba oscuro él no lo notó, pero lo que si sintió fue como mi corazón se empezó a acelerar a mil por hora.  
- Lo que más quiero es estar contigo Bella –pude sentir su mirada fulminante en medio de la oscuridad –tú eres la única persona que puede arreglar mi vida y transformarla en algo sagrado –suavemente entreabrió mis labios con los suyos.  
- Y ¿qué haremos Edward? –respondí al contacto de sus labios carmesí.  
- Sólo depende de ti… -besó mi cuello cuidadosamente.  
- No lo sé… -mi sangre hervía al sentir su piel suave y fría.

Nuevamente se echó para atrás para bajarle las revoluciones a la situación.

- Perdona Bella, pero no quiero que esto se convierta sólo en estas "visitas". Tú eres mi vida… llevo generaciones esperándote… -torció sus bellos labios de miel.  
- ¿Por qué hablas de generaciones?  
- Porque así es mi Bella…, por eso no te escaparás tan fácilmente de mí… -desvió el tema.

Me acerqué nuevamente a él para besarlo y saborear esos deliciosos labios, frescos, suaves y húmedos ¡Realmente era un manjar de dioses! Y no me dejaba continuar ¡Que fastidio! Sin embargo, tenía razón… , aunque me costara aceptarlo.

De un momento a otro nos encendieron las luces ¡Era Alice! Venia muy contenta y de la mano con rubio, alto, muy estupendo ¡Su novio! ¡Jasper! Y había sido uno de los chicos que había ayudado a Edward cuando August intentó acabar conmigo…

- Ahora si nos podemos conocer bien –sonrió Jasper, iluminando sus ojos dorados, algo más oscuros que los de Edward y Alice.  
- Sí, muchas gracias… creo que no hubiesen llegado a tiempo ¡Uf! No estaría aquí ahora.  
- De nada…, es lo menos que podíamos hacer, sino nuestro querido hermanito nos mata –le dirigió una mirada a Edward.  
- ¿Han sabido de August? –pregunté algo inquieta.  
- Hemos intentado mantenerlo al margen. Él sabe que te estamos custodiando –Edward acarició mi espalda.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Sí –contestó Edward.  
- Entonces por eso no ha vuelto, sin embargo…  
- ¿Qué pasó Bella? –ahora Edward parecía alterado.  
- Me envió un mensaje…

El rostro bello y perfecto se desfiguró.

- Creo que tendremos que tener aún más cuidado –miró Jasper a Edward, como tranquilizándolo.  
- ¿Te molestaría si me quedara de vecino tuyo? –mi dirigió una mirada plagada de amor infinito.  
- No. Por supuesto que no…

Edward sonrió.

- Entonces me quedaré vigilando día y noche que no te pase nada –sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dientes de mármol

Alice y Jasper sonrieron al unísono.

- Más bien parece una excusa –dijo Alice muy complacida.  
- Puede ser, pero a mí no me molesta en absoluto, todo lo contrario ¡Feliz que por fin deje de desaparecer! –dirigí una mirada a Edward.  
- ¡Uy, por Dios! Tanto amor que se respira en esta habitación –dijo Jasper algo jocoso.  
- Y ¿Qué haremos para celebrar que están nuevamente juntos? –Alice parecía muy entusiasmada.  
- ¿Nuevamente? –enarqué una ceja.

Hubo silencio general por un minuto.

- ¿Cómo es eso Edward? –le pregunté intrigada.  
- Son tonteras de Alice –me sonrió y entrecerró los ojos.  
- Sí son tonteras mías –dijo Alice muy convincente y con una gran sonrisa en los labios –pero ¿Qué haremos? –su voz era muy alegre.  
- ¿Bella? –me miró Edward.  
- Mmmm, no sé, lo que ustedes quieran…-estaba confundida.  
- Entonces ¡A bailar! –casi gritó Alice.  
- ¿A bailar? ¿Dónde? –pregunté casi asustada.  
- No te preocupes Bella, ¿por qué te puedo decir Bella cierto? –rió –no será el lugar que conoces…  
- Está bien –no quería decirlo, pero en ese galpón había muchísima gente conocida y no quería que Ethan se enterara… por terceras personas.

_Partimos los cuatro en el jeep de Alice. Nos fuimos a un lugar muy retirado, casi a dos horas de la facultad. Cuando llegamos había muchísima gente y Alice rápidamente nos arrastró a todos a la pista de baile. Después de bailar muchísimas canciones, nos detuvimos un rato, porque yo al menos, estaba exhausta. Edward me fue a buscar una bebida y antes de que llegara de vuelta, vi el rostro deformado de Phillip, sus rizos rubios parecían haberse engrifado y una sonrisa irónica invadía sus labios._

- Veo que te diviertes Isa…creo que hay gente que estaría muy interesada en saber que estás aquí… –su mirada inquisidora me lo dijo todo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Imán de Amor

Estaba absolutamente desprevenida… ¿Qué le diría a Phillip ahora? Me había pillado con las manos en la masa ¡In situ!… No tenía opción, debía enfrentarlo.

- Bueno, entonces cuéntale a quien creas que sea necesario… –fui desafiante.  
- No es primera vez que te veo con tu "amiguito", porque es el mismo de la noche de la Fiesta Medieval ¿cierto?

No respondí y continuó.

- Realmente no pierdes el tiempo cuando mi pobre amigo no está… -fue extremadamente irónico.  
- ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? –lo increpé.  
- Y ¿tienes dudas? No eres fiable… -su rostro estaba fucsia de rabia, incluso se notaba bajo las luces intermitentes y de colores del lugar.  
- Tu problema no va por ahí… es por tu sociedad secreta ¿cierto? –fui muy dura.  
- En parte, sí… Aunque me agradabas hasta que me di cuenta que tenías a mi amigo con unos cuernos enormes… ¿Qué pretendes Isa? Que Ethan sea el hazme reír de toda la universidad… -rió irónico.  
- Por supuesto que no –mi respuesta fui instintiva.

Cuando la discusión ya estaba más que acalorada llegó Edward a mi lado.

- ¿Algún problema? –me preguntó y dio una mirada furibunda a Phillip.  
- No, ninguno –mentí.  
- ¡Qué se diviertan! –Phillip dijo sarcástico, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Quedé muy angustiada y Edward lo notó.

- ¿Estás bien? –me dijo muy preocupado –si quieres nos podemos ir –sus ojos irradiaban comprensión.  
- No, en realidad Phillip no tiene por qué amargarme la noche… de todos modos lo sabrá… y de mala manera –continuaba angustiada, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría cuando Ethan se enterara ¡Me odiaría! Y yo no quería eso…, pero no podría evitarlo, ya era un hecho.

Tomé de la mano a Edward y lo arrastré a la pista de baile. Él al principio pareció algo extrañado, pero de inmediato accedió. La música era muy sensual y comencé a bailar con Edward, en realidad para él. Edward era perfecto en todo, así que me siguió sin ningún problema, sentía su cuerpo y hálito frío en mi pelo… Sentía su cuerpo pétreo y perfecto bailar a la perfección y seduciéndome también, tal como yo lo estaba haciendo con él. Lo miraba fijamente a sus expresivos ojos tostados ¡Era hermoso! Su pelo broncíneo estaba perfectamente desordenado y sus exquisitos labios cereza sonreían ¡Parecía feliz y yo también lo estaba! Seguí la música y me aferré más a él, hasta que Edward me tomó por la cintura y me besó ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! Era lo que había estado buscando toda la noche… me dejé llevar por sus deliciosos besos y me perdí en el tiempo y el espacio, sin que nada ni nadie más, interviniera. Ni siquiera me importaba Phillip, en ese momento me interesaba un comino… después de todo, hablaría igual con Ethan, eso ya estaba escrito…

Edward me besaba muy intensamente y yo lo seguía. Su lengua era fría y suave ¡Era lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida! Sus manos gélidas como la nieve y extremadamente hábiles, acariciaban mi cabello y de cuando en cuando, secaban mi sudor del cuello, y al sentir su piel a través de la mía, sentía una especie de corrientazo eléctrico que me invadía de pies a cabeza. Crucé mis brazos por su cuello largo y blanquíneo, mientras acariciaba también su pelo de plumillas, suave y extremadamente delgado. No podía evitar besarlo cada vez con mayor intensidad… Las luces del lugar emanaban golpes de luz blanca, lo que le daba un aspecto fantasmal a Edward, pero se veía aún más maravilloso, porque contrastaba con esos exquisitos labios rubíes, que no podía parar de besar. A esas alturas nada importaba, sólo Edward y yo…, estaba como hipnotizada, poco a poco iba cayendo en una especie de frenesí con su amor extraterrenal.

Bailamos toda la noche sin detenernos prácticamente. De tanto en tanto Edward me aferraba por la cintura hacia él e inclinaba su rostro para besarme. La noche se me hizo bastante corta, en realidad, cada hora con él era como estar sólo un segundo, siempre quería más… era imperante su compañía y más aún, sus besos de terciopelo. Perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando Alice se acercó a nosotros y me habló al oído.

- Recuerden que hay más gente…-me guiño un ojo y sonrió.

Miré a Edward y él sonrió. No pasó mucho tiempo más cuando Alice se acercó a mí nuevamente.

- Creo que es hora de irnos –sonrió.

¡Eran las cinco y media! ¡Cómo se había pasado volando la noche entera! Es que junto a Edward… no hay nada que hacer. Salimos del lugar y nos fuimos los cuatro a una especie de bosque que estaba muy cerca. Jasper estacionó y ellos se bajaron del auto, mientras esperaban que amaneciera… Mientras, nosotros que íbamos atrás, nos seguimos besando desesperadamente, amaba cada parte de ese ángel encantado. Me senté sobre sus piernas y él sonrió.

- Edward… -lo miré fijamente y acaricié un mechón de su pelo broncíneo.  
- Cullen –completó la oración riendo.  
- Gracias –lo volví a besar. Realmente era inconcebible de mi parte que estuviera enamorada de un hombre que ni siquiera sabía su apellido –es bueno saber al menos tu apellido –sonreí.  
- ¿En serio nunca te lo dije? –parecía extrañado.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Bueno Edward Cullen y ¿Qué le gustaría hacer ahora? –fui suspicaz.  
- Lo que tú quieras –besó mi mentón.  
- ¿En serio? –enarqué una ceja.  
- Menos eso… -dio una carcajada.  
- No te creo ¿En serio? –hice un puchero.  
- Si mi querida Bella, debemos conocernos más… Si quieres mi amor… te dejo dormir, para que descanses, y en la tarde salimos ¿quieres? –sus bellos ojos miel se iluminaron.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿A pleno día? –estaba sorprendida, casi no lo había visto a otra hora que no fuera de noche.  
- Va a estar nubladísimo… a punto de llover –sonrió –no hay riesgo alguno.  
- Sí, obvio, aunque no tengo sueño, quiero estar despierta para estar contigo –acaricié su rostro suave.  
- Está bien –sonrió y torció las comisuras de sus labios.

Por la ventana vi que ya venían Alice y Jasper de la mano hacia el jeep. Me situé en mi lugar del asiento y partimos de vuelta a la facultad. Sin querer, me apoyé en el hombro de Edward y no supe más de mí, me quedé profundamente dormida. Sólo me di cuenta cuando desperté en mi habitación y había una nota a mi lado de la cama.

_Mi bella durmiente… te recogeré a las cinco… de todos modos aquí te dejó mi número de teléfono (que creo tampoco lo sabías).  
9 8856473.  
Un beso,  
Edward_

¡Oh, mi príncipe azul! Parecía salido de un cuento de hadas ¡lo adoraba! Cogí mi móvil y de inmediato anoté su número. Miré la hora y era pasado las cuatro y media. Velozmente me metí a la ducha, dejé caer el agua de la regadera, tibia y exquisita que me hacia recordarlo. Después de pensar en él todo el tiempo, salí del baño y me vestí cómodamente para mi cita. Miré la hora, eran casi las cinco. Tomé el secador de pelo e intenté domar mi pelo, lo que me resultó a medias. Apagué el aparatito bullicioso y escucho la puerta. Abrí y era él ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Se veía perfecto. Venía con unos pantalones negros y una parka gris y debajo se asomaba una polera azul ¡Era realmente bello! ¡Era irresistible! Me lancé a sus brazos y él cruzó sus brazos por mi espalda, dejándome a su altura.

- ¿Estás lista? –sonrió, viéndose aún más fabuloso.

Asentí. Tomé mi cazadora, las llaves, un bolso y nos fuimos.

- ¿Dónde vamos? –pregunté intrigada.  
- A una tarde cultural –rió y se vio espectacular.  
- ¿Dónde?  
- Bueno por la hora –miró su reloj -alcanzamos sólo a visitar dos lugares: The Tower of London y Westminster Abbey.  
- ¡Uf! Westminster Abbey tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, eso de catedrales medias góticas me gusta, pero desde que llegué aquí no he tenido tiempo de otra cosa que no sea estudiar…  
- ¿Querrás decir de día? –sonrió  
- Bueno, sí, la noche es distinto… -sonreí avergonzada.

Esa tarde paseamos de la mano, como quienes son novios de toda la vida. Afortunadamente no me encontré con nadie… Esa tarde después de visitar los dos lugares que me tenía preparados Edward, nos quedamos en mi habitación y conversamos mucho, sobre todo de nuestras familias, y más que nada de la de él.

- Edward, tú me dijiste que en algún momento habías pertenecido a un clan ¿cierto?  
- Sí, pero ya no. La verdad después de que Carlisle me convirtió, fue perseguido por este grupo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que decidí ingresar.  
- ¿Y tienen exigencias especiales?  
- Exigencias, n…no, pero se supone que te escogen porque tus cualidades coinciden con las de ellos, o bien, les pueden servir.  
- Y ¿Qué cualidades son esas?  
- Ser artista.  
- ¿Qué te gusta hacer?  
- Tocar piano, soy medio músico –sonrió.  
- ¿En serio?

Asintió.

- ¿Y el resto de tu familia perteneció al mismo clan?  
- No.  
- ¿Y de dónde son ellos?  
- Bueno, es diverso, pero los que estuvieron se alejaron, porque debías seguir siendo un bebedor de sangre humana.

Mi cara tiene que haber sido de horror, porque inmediatamente intentó tranquilizarme.

- Pero… ninguno de nosotros bebe sangre humana Bella…  
- Nada de nada –dije abrumada.  
- No, nada -sonrió  
- Entonces ¿De qué clanes eran? Por ejemplo… Alice -insistí  
- Mmmm, Alice no perteneció a ningún clan, pero fue perseguida fuertemente por los _Alquimistas_.  
- ¿Alquimistas? ¿Cómo es eso?  
- Bueno, son una especie de "magos" de nuestra raza y están muy ligados a la ciencia, son muy intelectuales, pero tienen una especie de "poderes extraordinarios", es por eso que seguían a Alice, ella puede predecir el futuro, y eso era demasiado llamativo pare ellos, querían reclutarla de cualquier modo, y lo más interesante, quien debía arrastrarla a su círculo era Jasper, él era uno de ellos, por eso todavía, aún viste con pantalones negros y si te fijas lleva un talismán, pero renunció a todo por Alice. Él debía seguirla, pero finalmente se conocieron y Jasper se enamoró de mi hermanita, claro que en ese tiempo aún no estaba toda nuestra familia junta, ellos fueron los últimos en llegar.  
- Y ¿Qué tipo de cosas hacen con sus "trucos"?  
- Muchas, pero básicamente torcer la voluntad de otros vampiros, para manipularlos, y con mayor facilidad a los humanos.  
- ¡Qué horror! ¿Y andan rondando cerca?  
- Bueno, no me he encontrado con ninguno aquí en Inglaterra, porque la mayoría reside en Italia.  
- ¡Uf! Esto de los clanes es algo complicado… me da escalofríos… -mordía insistentemente mi labio inferior de puro nervio –¿Y Carlisle? ¿Es el más antiguo de todos ustedes, cierto? ¿A qué clan pertenecía?  
- Carlisle, bueno, él convivió en sus inicios y muchos años con los _Bellatores_, que son una especie de realeza de los vampiros.  
- ¿En serio? ¿Y él aún lo es?  
- No, renunció antes de que todos nosotros lo conociéramos. Carlisle es muy noble, cualidad contrapuesta a esta especie, aunque ellos lo siguen considerando parte de su clan.  
- ¿Cómo son ellos?  
- Son "gente" muy bien relacionada, muy distinguidos y sofisticados. Suelen entremezclarse muy bien en la alta sociedad humana y están a la cabeza de muchas decisiones políticas y sociales. La influencia es lo más importante pare ellos, y por supuesto, Carlisle, no es así.  
- ¡Qué complejo!  
- Así es, pero la verdad, ninguno de nosotros ha tenido problemas después de renunciar a nuestros clanes de orígenes, todos han sido bastante respetuosos con nuestras decisiones.  
- ¡Qué bueno! Porque algo así si que estaría fuera de mi alcance –sonreí.

Edward me quedó mirando ensimismado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté intrigada  
- Es que no te imaginas lo feliz que me siento al estar contigo mi Bella –acarició mi rostro.  
- Edward… no te vayas… no te alejes de mí nunca por favor –le supliqué con la mirada.

Entreabrió la boca, parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo? N…no ¡jamás! Te adoro mi vida –acercó sus labios y los apretó fuertemente a los míos.

_La lluvia se escuchaba muy fuerte en el parque de la facultad. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuello y yo me abalancé sobre él para besarlo. Éramos el uno para el otro. Cada partícula de nuestras almas se unían y no querían dejar de amarse nunca más en la vida. Su piel marmórea era la entrada a la gloria y su amor, un paso seguro a mi corazón._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Ciclos

Realmente nunca había sentido esto por nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo de Ethan era completamente distinto…, porque lo quería, pero no lo amaba como a Edward Cullen. Su dulce aroma estaba impregnado en cada partícula de mi cuerpo y quería amarlo siempre, pero había algo…, bueno aparte de que él fuera vampiro, no sé, en ocasiones tenía la impresión de que era irreal, que era producto de mi imaginación, esa idea me aterraba, quería sacarla de mi mente, él era maravilloso, pero demasiado perfecto para ser verdad… Debía decidir, tenía que aclarar mi mente y asumir las consecuencias si me quedaría con él.

Llevábamos más de tres semanas viéndonos prácticamente las veinticuatro horas al día, y lo que sentía por él cada vez se intensificaba aún más, a pesar de que no habíamos intimado, Edward mantuvo su palabra de _conocernos mejor_, y para sorpresa mía ¡había resultado! Él era un ser adorable y varias veces pensé que quizás yo no lo merecía…

Este sábado volvía Ethan de su viaje y era imperante que tomara una decisión respecto a qué haría cuando él volviera… En realidad una parte de mí quería terminar con él, aunque había otra que igual lo extrañaría, pero tenía claro que debía elegir y ¡luego! Porque más que mal a cuanto aterrizara se enteraría de la verdad y debería asumir las consecuencias y la peor de ellas era que me odiaría y no me querría ver nunca más en la vida…

La noche del viernes para el sábado no había pegado un ojo, mi cabeza dilucidaba cientos de formas para terminar con Ethan, pero todas resultaban tremendamente dolorosas y era justamente lo contrario a lo que quería, incluso muchas veces, quise que a mí me hicieran lo que yo le hacía a Ethan para no sentirme tan culpable, porque la culpa me estaba carcormiendo, por lo que debía ponerle un fin a esta historia y dejar de ser tan cobarde. Mi novio, o ex novio a estas alturas, llegaría a las cuatro, y eran las tres y no sabía qué hacer, si ir a buscarlo y decirle todo, o bien, esperar a que él viniera; tampoco sabía si Phillip ya le había contado…, lo que era muy probable porque Ethan no me había escrito ningún mail. Esperé y esperé en mi habitación sin decidir finalmente qué hacer, hasta que miré el reloj y eran las cuatro y cuarto ¡se había pasado la hora y yo no había ido! Creo que una parte inconsciente de mí me jugó una mala pasada e hizo que ignorara la hora. Los nervios me mataban, sentía que no podía quedarme quieta ni un solo segundo y mis labios estaban absolutamente partidos de tanto morderlos. Traté de calmarme y encendí el televisor, pero en realidad no vi nada, sólo tenía la vista fija en esa caja de movimiento y colores, mientras mi mente intentaba desenredarse y encontrar un norte. Miré mi móvil y nada, no había ningún llamado ¡Ya lo debía saber! De lo contrario me hubiese llamado… Me sentí muy triste y unas lágrimas tontas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, me imaginé su sonrisa angelical y esos bellos ojos calipsos iluminados de alegría ¡Me sentía podrida! ¿Me perdonaría algún día? ¡Qué atroz! Nunca imaginé sentirme de esa manera y me odiaba a mí misma por tener sentimientos poco transparentes y traicioneros.

Miré el reloj nuevamente, eran casi las cinco y media, y aún no sabía nada… Fui al baño y me miré al espejo ¡Tenía cara de demacrada y estaba más delgada y ojerosa! Además de tener la nariz roja por el llanto, así que abrí la llave y me lavé la cara ¡Y fue peor! Me veía aún más extraña, parecía zombi. De repente oí mi móvil, corrí a mirarlo y era Alice.

- Hola Bella –me dijo muy contenta, como siempre.  
- Hola –contesté algo desilusionada.  
- ¿Pasa algo? –me preguntó intrigada.  
- Nada –mentí  
- Tienes una voz extraña Bella ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Por qué? –no tenía certeza si ella efectivamente había sentido mi voz o me había visto en sus premoniciones.  
- Mmmm, no importa… son tonteras mías Alice

No alcanzamos a hablar más, porque se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta de mi dormitorio, pero antes de cortar Alice me dijo:

- _Bella piensa bien lo que harás, después no te vayas a arrepentir… -su voz era dictatorial._

Corté el móvil y corrí a abrir la puerta ¡Era Ethan! Venía algo bronceado y sus ojos turquesa destellaban alegría. Entró estrepitosamente y me tomó en un gran abrazo, dejándome a su altura. Acto seguido, me besó. Él venía feliz y yo lo esperaba con tremendo notición ¡Qué horror! ¡Era una porquería de persona! Cuanto me odiaba en ese minuto. No supe cómo reaccionar, quedé inmóvil, él lo notó y me dejó en el suelo.

- ¿Pasa algo Isabella? –su sonrisa de niño bueno se apagó por completo.

No contesté, no sabía qué decirle.

- ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar al aeropuerto? Hubieses ido con Phillip –me dijo extrañado.  
- ¿Ya viste a Phillip? –fue lo único que atiné a decir.  
- Sí, obvio, él nos pasó a recoger…  
- ¿Y te dijo algo… de mí? –casi susurré.  
- No –ahora estaba dudoso -¿Tendría que decirme algo? –fue suspicaz

Me pasé una mano por el rostro para darme fuerzas… no sabía cómo empezar.

- Ethan debemos hablar… -esa frase era lapidaria, todo el mundo sabe qué significa esa oración.  
- ¿Qué pasó? –parecía algo extrañado y angustiado, también.  
- Ethan, no sé como decirlo...  
- Sólo dilo rápido y claro, así es más fácil… -fue seco. Noté que tragó saliva en espera de mis palabras.  
- Debemos terminar…

Su rostro palideció de un momento a otro y sus ojos calipsos se nublaron por completo. Nuevamente tragó saliva y casi llorando se acercó a mí.

- ¿Qué paso Isa? ¿Hice algo mal? ¡Perdóname por haberme ido! Ves yo sabía que esto del viaje era mala idea… -continuó con el rostro desfigurado por la impresión.

Al escucharlo mi corazón se comprimió tanto, tanto que me dolía el pecho. Un nudo en la garganta se apoderó de mí y las únicas palabras que pude articular fueron:

- Lo siento…

Sus bellos ojos de océano de ensueño me increpaban y exigían responder millones de preguntas. No sabía qué decirle, no quería mentir, él no se lo merecía. Con la cara llena de tristeza me preguntó.

- ¿Es por la sociedad? ¿Por los Eximius?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Porque si es así yo renuncio… de verdad… yo por ti daría mi vida Isabella –sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos.  
- No, por favor Ethan no lo hagas más difícil –intenté calmarlo, pero no resultaba, yo también estaba confundida.  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué?

No contesté.

- Sabía que algo raro te pasaba…, pero mi amor te amo… -acarició mi rostro con los ojos vidriosos.

Un dolor intenso invadió mi pecho y casi no podía respirar y tampoco hablar.

- Ethan… perdóname…

Me miró un rato más, respiró hondo y me dijo.

- Si cambias de idea sabes como ubicarme, pero ten presente que te amo Isa… -antes de salir besó mi frente.

Se fue y me sentí tremendamente vacía y a la vez, miserable. Su mirada de tristeza había quedado plasmada en mi mente y me destrozaba el corazón en mil pedazos. Lo más terrible es que ni siquiera sabía toda la verdad, sólo le había dicho una parte, no sabía que existía _otro_, y cuando se enterara, me odiaría.

Poco a poco comenzó a oscurecer y yo no dejaba de llorar, tenía muchísima pena e intentaba convencerme que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, sin embargo, su imagen estaba timbrada en mi mente y no podía dejar de sentirme mal. Tenía una confusión terrible en la cabeza, estaba entre dos amores, y recalco _estaba _-tiempo pasado- entre dos amores, ya no era así… Me dormí extasiada y muy angustiada, cerraba los ojos y el dolor era más fuerte, más punzante. De frío desperté un par de horas después, fue cuando oí unos golpes suaves en la puerta de mi habitación… era mi otro hermoso amor.

- Bella… -fue muy sutil al acariciar mi cabello.  
- Hola –no respondí a su caricia.  
- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –me preguntó extrañado.  
- No lo sé… quizás es lo mejor Edward, no me siento bien y además estaba durmiendo –mentí.

Él era demasiado astuto para no darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando realmente, y si no lo hubiese notado, probablemente Alice se lo contaría…

Su mirada era muy tierna y comprensiva y su reacción, fue la misma, me besó la frente y me dijo:

-_ Si quieres saber de mí ya sabes cómo ubicarme…, pero no olvides que te amo –me sonrió con su dulce mirada de miel._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Dulce Amor

Las clases de todos habían empezado hace más de dos meses. Todo ese tiempo estuve "sola" a ojos de todos. Solamente tenía como parner a mi nueva compañera, amiga y cuñada, Alice y Eileen. Las tres andábamos juntas para todos lados. Las pocas veces que me encontré con Grace o Phillip, o cualquiera del _grupo_, con suerte me saludaban… y sólo algunos. De vez en cuando nos encontrábamos en el casino o en las horas libres… Si no fuera por este par de amigas estaría muy sola. Eileen, por supuesto, no solidarizó con el resto y siguió juntándose conmigo. Y en cuanto a Ethan, bueno nos habíamos encontrado un par de veces en el parque. La primera vez no supo como reaccionar, estaba muy nervioso y yo también. Finalmente se acercó a mí, todavía con esa ternura tan particular en él, sus bellos ojos calipsos se iluminaron cuando me vieron, pero prontamente se apagaron. Me miró, se detuvo un momento y luego cruzó los pocos pasos que nos separaban.

- Hola Isabella –su mirada era tremendamente dulce al igual que su voz.  
- Ethan ¿Cómo estás? –fui cortés, no sabía de qué manera reaccionar.  
- Bien gracias –sonrió –casi muero, pero ya me estoy recuperando –sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

Quedé muda, hasta que él nuevamente me habló.

- No te preocupes ¡sobreviví! –sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con más ganas.  
- Ethan… -no fui capaz de completar la frase.  
- De verdad no te compliques Isa… sólo me acerqué para saber cómo estabas –era honesto.  
- Bien, gracias…

No terminamos de hablar cuando su grupito de amigos lo llamó, haciéndole algunas burlas entremedio, y como era evidente, lideradas por Phillip. Sonrió nuevamente y dio media vuelta para irse.

Su reacción había sido muy _civilizada _¿quizás Phillip no le habría contado? Bueno no lo sabría…, no tenía a quién preguntárselo, porque Eileen que era la única que tenía algún nexo con ellos, no sabía nada de mi relación con Edward por lo que no tenía excusa para preguntarle, y además por su parte, la tenían vetada por ser mi amiga, aunque ella nunca lo había reconocido así, pero era evidente.

La segunda vez que me encontré con Ethan también fue en el parque de la universidad, un día tarde, casi se había ido el sol, pero esta vez no vino hacia mí, sino que levantó la mano en gesto de saludo y sonrió. Su reacción la encontré demasiado fría, como si fuésemos unos completos desconocidos. Él por su lado y yo por el mío. Sentí que una oleada gigante pasaba por todo mi cuerpo y se clavaba en el corazón. Después al analizar la situación me dio mucha rabia, porque si no sabía que yo tenía a _otro_, y que así suponía que había sido todo este tiempo, su saludo había sido muy displicente, me había ignorado por completo… quizás, hubiese sido mejor opción no saludarme, era casi más cortés…

Yo por mi lado seguía viéndome clandestinamente con Edward, es decir, aún pensaba que no era tiempo de hacerlo público, ni siquiera estar juntos conversando, porque sería muy evidente. Edward era tremendamente comprensivo, y notaba cada cambio en mí, aunque fuese casi imperceptible. Uno de esos días, como era habitual, llegó a visitarme cerca de las nueve y media de la noche. Su rostro hermoso, de ángel del pecado, me envolvía en un hipnotismo único y difícil de explicar, era una reacción que lograba sólo él y de la que no podía escapar ¡Era imposible! Su mirada y su aroma me envolvían en un éxtasis único e irrepetible… Sólo Edward me transportaba de la tierra al cielo.

El fin de semana que se aproximaba sería largo… había un jueves feriado y el viernes lo habían dado libre para todos los estudiantes.

- Bella… te tengo una propuesta… -me dijo sonriente y con los dorados líquidos lleno de energía.  
- ¿Cuál? –sonreí y enarqué una ceja, parecía muy interesante.  
- ¡Un viaje! –sonrió, dejando al descubierto esos bellos dientes marmóreos.  
- ¿Dónde? –me parecía muy interesante su propuesta.  
- A Venecia, Italia… la próxima semana –parecía muy entusiasta  
- ¿En serio?  
- Sí, aprovechemos que es largo… -me miró torciendo sus exquisitos labios rubí.  
- ¡Me encanta la idea Edward!

Cuando vio mi reacción sonrió y me tomó por la cintura hacia él. Inclinó su rostro dulce como la miel y me besó tan profundamente y de manera tan especial como sólo lo hacía él… Esa noche se quedó junto a mí y no nos cansamos de besarnos hasta que me dormí…

Llegó finalmente ese miércoles en la noche y Alice me llevó al aeropuerto, para que no me vieran salir del dormitorio con Edward. Llegamos allá y en la puerta para abordar me esperaba él, radiante y muy feliz. Su piel pálida y tersa parecía sonrojarse al verme, obviamente era imposible, pero algo en él lo hacía similar a esa reacción tan intrínsicamente humana. Cuando llegué a su lado me abrazó con fuerzas y me besó en la frente.

- ¡Qué bueno que viniste Bella! –me miraba hipnotizado  
- ¿Y por qué no vendría? –pregunté extrañada  
- No lo sé, es que todo esto es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad… -sonrió algo tímido.

Tomó mi mano con fuerza y recorrió todo el camino de la manga hacia el avión aferrándome hacia él como si me fuera a escapar. Tomamos lugar en nuestros asientos y partimos. Cuando aterrizamos pude ver las luces que iluminaban esa hermosa ciudad y entremedio pasadizos oscuros indicaban los canales tan particulares de Venecia. Llegamos al hotel y era un edificio antiguo maravilloso, lujoso y de muy buen gusto…, pero cuando entramos a la habitación matrimonial ¡Era aún más fabuloso! Había una ventana con vista a toda la ciudad, rodeada por cortinajes finísimos y una enorme cama de época. Arriba de ésta había una rosa roja y en una mesita al costado tenía una botella de champaña helada y más flores… ¡Toda la habitación olía a flores frescas! Y rodeaban toda la habitación, eran blancas y rojas. Una luz tenue daba un aspecto aún más acogedor. Mi cara debe haber sido fenomenal, porque cuando me vio reaccionar se acercó a mí, cogiéndome por la cintura hacía él.

- ¿Te gusta? –sonrió con algo de picardía.  
- ¡Es espectacular Edward! –no podía ocultar mi impresión.

Respiró hondo y me miró.

- Me alegro tanto… -sus ojos parecían aliviados.

Abrió la champaña y llenó dos copas, lo que me pareció muy extraño.

- ¿Y tú también…? –pregunté extrañada

Asintió.

- Por supuesto, tenemos que celebrar los dos por estar juntos.  
- ¿Y no te pasará nada? –estaba asustada. Me moría si le pasaba algo.  
- No te preocupes mi Bella, si me hiciera mal no lo haría, porque por nada del mundo me perdería de estar contigo.

Tomó una copa y me la pasó.

- Por ti Bella –dijo sonriendo.  
- Por nosotros –sonreí.

Bebí un poco y él también. No pude dejar de observarlo mientras tomaba champaña, temía enormemente que le pasara algo. Sin embargo, bebió un poco y se acercó más a mí. Con una rapidez imperceptible apagó la luz, y en su lugar la luminosidad de la luna daban un aspecto único e iluminaba el hermoso dormitorio, teniendo como paisaje de fondo las luces de Venecia ¡Era simplemente perfecto! Poco a poco y con sus manos suaves y gélidas acarició mi rostro, mi cabello y luego besó mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer de pies a cabeza. Su aroma me embargaba y enredé mis dedos en su bello pelo broncíneo, suave y delicioso. Muy lentamente se deshizo de mi ropa, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo y aferrándome a su cuerpo de nieve, perfecto y tonificado. Acercó sus labios en cada rincón más sensible de mi cuerpo, provocando estertores de emoción y varios escalofríos.

- He esperado tanto, tanto este momento –me dijo muy tranquilo con su suave voz de terciopelo, pero con lujuria en sus ojos tostados.  
- Yo también Edward –lo tomé por su espalda para sentirlo conmigo.

Esa noche fue de ensueño, nos amamos hasta el amanecer y yo no podía tener dudas ¡Él era para mí! ¡Éramos el uno para el otro! No habían seres en la vida que congeniaran mejor en todo y despertar junto a él ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Era lo mejor que podía pasar en la vida.

- Buenos días mi princesa –me besó la frente y me acurrucó a su hombro desnudo.  
- Hola –sonreí y así empezó el maravilloso día.

Desayuné en la habitación. Edward estaba feliz y yo aún más. En cuanto terminé partimos a recorrer Venecia ¡Era magnífico! Plagado de románticos balcones y un mundo pasado perfecto. Esa tarde, cuando ya caía el sol, y a él se aseguró de que no le diera directamente a la piel, las luces de Venecia comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente, entonces Edward me llevó a una góndola ¡No podía haber nada mejor! Me apreté los dedos para cerciorarme de que todo era verdad. Edward estaba a mi lado y me tenía abrazada. Su pelo broncíneo estaba aún más desordenado por la tibia brisa y sus labios cereza eran exquisitos. Paseamos por esas pasivas aguas, mientras el amor nos brotaba por la piel. Sólo quería estar con él en cualquier momento y creo que si no fuera porque había una persona que nos acarreaba en la góndola, hubiese hecho el amor con Edward en ese mismo instante ¡Lo amaba! Y lo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos. Quería quedarme con el para siempre, inserta en esa burbuja de romanticismo, sin que nada ni nadie me hiciera volver a la realidad.

- Te amo Edward Cullen –le dije muy instintivamente, pero desde el alma.  
- Tú eres mi vida… - tomó la base de mi cabeza por el cuello y acercó mi rostro al suyo, besándome lentamente, pero cargado de emoción y sensualidad.

El día había sido perfecto y no podía evitar mirarlo embobada… ¡El amor pasaba por mis venas como la sangre! Y cada caricia suya me sumergía en una especie de encantamiento. Sus bellos ojos ámbar me miraban con paciencia, orgullo y demasiado amor…Cada vez que su mano cogía la mía, me sentía en el paraíso… Todo era como si fuera el amor de toda una vida… y más…, era tan intenso que en ocasiones pensaba que perdería la razón, pero en ese mismo instante, Edward continuaba con todo su amor y me hacía caminar entre nubes y me atraía a él de una manera indescriptible.

_Los cuatro días fueron los más espectaculares de mi vida, era perfecto… me sentía como una princesa rescatada por su príncipe encantado, viviendo en el más maravilloso mundo de cuentos. Nuestro amor era un castillo blindado que nadie nunca podría penetrar ni destruir… creo, o al menos yo lo sentía así… a menos que… fuera una especie de elefante blanco o un castillo de arena…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

Brisas Cruzadas

Ya lo había decidido, era el momento de estar con Edward sin esconderme… no tenía sentido. Este fin de semana había sido el más maravilloso de la vida y Edward era el único artífice de tanta perfección ¡Lo amaba! Y no lo podía seguir ocultando…

El lunes a la hora de almuerzo nos juntamos –en eso habíamos quedado- me acompañó Alice y por supuesto, Eileen también vino con nosotras. Cuando llegamos al casino, Edward nos esperaba en una mesa ¡Se veía perfecto! Y era claramente notorio como casi toda la gente que estaba en el lugar lo miraba, algunas con disimulo y otros grupitos de mujeres se hacían las desentendidas, pero cuchilleaban entre ellas, Edward, sonreía, no lo podía importar menos… y eso me tranquilizaba. Camino a la mesa Eileen preguntó.

- Alice ¿Ese es tu hermano del que nos habías hablado? –parecía muy interesada. Me dio mucha rabia. Alice me miró y sonrió.  
- Así es… él es mi hermanito menor, Edward.  
- ¡Es guapísimo Alice! ¿Por qué no lo habías presentado antes? –no se aguantó, tuvo que decirlo.  
- Mmmm, es que está comprometido –me guiñó un ojo.  
- Y ¿quién es la afortunada? –preguntó ansiosa.  
- Ya la conocerás –dijo entre risas.

Llegamos finalmente y mi amor le brillaban los ojos de ámbar. Alice no nos quitaba la vista de encima, quería saber como reaccionaría Eileen cuando se enterara. Edward saludó a su hermana y a Eileen, y ella se ruborizó ¡Tanto le había gustado! ¡Qué rabia! Urg. Luego, se giró hacia mí y como en cámara lenta posó sus labios fríos y dulces en mi boca. Yo respondí, obvio. Claro que moría por ver la cara de Eileen. Me di media vuelta y vi que tenía los ojos redondos como platos y una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

- ¡Lo tenías muy escondidito Isabella Swan! –sonrió ahora con ganas –y que quieres que te diga… te entiendo –volvió a reír y Alice rió junto a ella.  
- Bueno no te podía contar todavía… -le respondí haciéndome la desentendida.  
- ¿Y cuánto tiempo…? –se dio cuenta enseguida que esto había tenido que ver con mi término con Ethan.  
- Mmmm, un tiempo ya… -contestó Alice por mí.  
- Así veo –me miraba fijo y sus ojos sonreían ¡Me había pillado!

Nos quedamos conversando hasta que nos tocó volver a las clases de la tarde. Edward estaba especialmente contento, al parecer porque por fin me había decidido a hacer público nuestro amor. Eileen y Alice partieron primero y me dejaron un rato a solas con mi dios griego y personal. Él reía solo y se veía aún más bello. Nos paramos de la mesa y cuando salimos me tomó la mano firmemente y luego, al salir, me abrazó y caminamos juntos por unos de los parques de la universidad.

- Me haces tan feliz mi vida –torció sus exquisitos labios de miel.  
- Tú también Edward –me puse en puntillas de pie para besarlo.

No tuve que hacer mayor esfuerzo porque el prontamente me cogió por la cintura y me arrastró hacía él. Con su mano derecha acarició mi cabello y luego inclinó su rostro para besarme. Sus besos eran un manjar delicioso y divino, siempre terminaba sucumbiendo a su encanto sobrenatural. Eran tantas mi ansias por estar con él que le propuse irnos a mi habitación, en vez que a clases, pero Edward tan correcto, me dijo que no… aunque intenté convencerlo, pero fue en vano.

- No es bueno que te distraigas en horario de clases… -fue tajante.  
- ¿En serio? Pero si es sólo por ahora… -hice un puchero para doblar su voluntad, pero fue implacable.  
- No mi Bella, yo también te amo, pero que estemos tranquilos y no quiero tener ningún cargo de conciencia.

Nuestros besos eran bastante afiebrados y mi cuerpo lo necesitaba imperantemente, él era como una droga para mí y yo era una adicta sin remedio. Cuando todo iba subiendo de nivel, Edward se detuvo.

- Estamos en un lugar público –me dijo sonriendo.

¡Uy! Se veía aún más exquisito cuando me miraba así. Sus labios rubí me estaban enloqueciendo ¡Lo amaba! ¡Lo adoraba! Quería estar con él siempre y en cada minuto y ahora era ese minuto. Cuando finalmente decidí ir a clases, recién miré a mi alrededor y lo vi… ¡Ethan tenía los ojos clavados en mí! Y a su lado, su incondicional amigo, Phillip. Casi morí, quedé paralizada… no sabía que hacer ni decir… La mirada de Phillip era inquisidora, pero la de Ethan ¡Oh no! Era todo lo que había temido durante este tiempo, mis pesadillas… vi que se sintió traicionado… Noté que sus ojos estaban húmedos y la cara de impresión era aún peor. Mi corazón empezó a latir con desenfreno y sentí mis piernas débiles. Edward me tenía aferrada a él y yo no sabía qué hacer, no podía seguir y pasar por al lado de él como si nada… Ethan me miraba sin descanso hasta que finalmente Phillip le dio un golpecito en la espalda y él reaccionó. Dio media vuelta y se fue. Seguí paralizada y más encima, muda. Edward se puso al frente mío y me dijo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –sus ojos parecían tristes.  
- No lo sé… -sentí como unas lágrimas tontas caían por mis mejillas.

Su mano fría y suave secó una de mis lágrimas.

- No quiero causarte este sufrimiento Bella –me miraba muy preocupado y sus ojos irradiaban culpabilidad, que por supuesto, no tenía.  
- No se trata de eso…  
- Dime qué necesitas Bella y yo lo hago… -besó mi frente.  
- Edward, no es tu culpa, soy una tonta… y le amargo la vida a todo el mundo…  
- No es así mi vida… eres todo para mí, jamás digas eso por favor

Acercó sus espectaculares labios cereza a los míos y me besó con tanta efusividad que me aferré a él como lo había hecho hace un rato atrás, antes de ver a Ethan. Acaricié su pelo broncíneo y su piel marmórea ¡Era perfecto y tremendamente misterioso! Después de lo recién acontecido no tuvo opción y aceptó mi proposición.

Pasaron un par de semanas y todo continuó igual, ahora ya andaba por todos lados con Edward, ya no importaba que nadie me viera, lo peor había pasado. Ahora estábamos tan juntos que parecíamos casi matrimonio, pero yo era feliz y creo que él también. Me pasaba a buscar en la mañana, nos juntábamos a la hora de almuerzo, cuando nos coincidían los horarios, y nos veíamos por las noches –que era lo mejor-.

Alice y Eileen se hicieron muy amigas, aunque Eileen ni siquiera sospechaba qué era su nueva amiga, sin embargo, eran de gustos muy parecidos y por lo tanto, pasaban gran parte del día juntas… Obviamente, con mayor razón fue aislada Eileen del grupo de Ethan, ya casi nadie la saludaba, pero ella parecía no importarle en absoluto.

Uno de esos días en que se hizo tarde en una clase de los miércoles, pasé a la biblioteca y me tuve que desviar hacia la otra facultad. Ya casi anochecía y quería ir pronto a dormir, estaba completamente exhausta. Había muchas puertas por todos lados, y algunos pasillos estaban bastante oscuros. Al final se veía una luz que daba al siguiente parque ¡Por fin! Tanta soledad y oscuridad me producía algo de pánico. Una fuerza rápida y tibia me tomó por la espalda y me entró en una oficina que parecía vacía. Mi respiración se agitó fuertemente y sentí terror…, hasta que unos tibios labios me besaron tan suavemente, pero con tanto énfasis que no opuse resistencia. Me tomó con fuerza y ternura y me apoyó contra la pared mientras no paraba de besarme, fue entonces cuando lo vi y reconocí esos bellos ojos calipsos. Sentí un presión en el pecho y unas mariposas inquietas merodearon por mi estómago…

_Gritar quién o cuál, ahora da igual, te juro de igual  
que hagas bien o mal, si es que al final la gente se va  
y ahí estás. a tí que puedes arreglar mi vida,  
capaz como eres de ser día a día...  
...tía, sin tu alegría seré un pringa´o.  
yo no merezco la pena.  
tía, sin tu valía caeré en pica´o. me quedaré solo...  
...sabes bien, tal vez no pueda cambiar,  
no vaya a cambiar jamás.  
caer bien o mal, se acerca el final, mi triste final.  
y tú que ansías controlar mi vida.  
la paz con guerras son mi día a día...  
...si un día sin tu alegría seré un pringa´o...  
...sin tu valía caeré en pica´o...  
-Amistades Peligrosas-_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

**Sorpresas**

Mientras me besaba, lo observaba, estaba muy concentrado, con los ojos cerrados y las pestañas largas y algo rubias adornaban su bello rostro de principito, todo decorado con unas minúsculas pecas que le daba un aspecto infantil e ingenuo. Con sus tibias manos acariciaba mi cabello con tanta sutileza como si fuese un cristal que se fuera a quebrar. Sus besos eran tibios y ahogados, era como si se estuviese despidiendo, pero no quisiera…

No sabía si detenerlo o no, sus besos eran inocentes y cargados de emoción. De manera instintiva, y después de un rato, subí mis manos hacia su pelo ondulado, él pareció suspirar profundamente, desde el corazón, y me aferró más hacia él. Realmente, no sabía qué hacía, pero había algo en mí que no podía manejar y me ligaba a Ethan… a pesar de que estaba enamorada de Edward, y Ethan a su vez, parecía reconocer esa puerta ínfima que me unía con él… lo estaba aprovechando, no sabía si de manera consciente o no…

Repentinamente se me vino a la mente Edward, no le podía hacer esto, así que me detuve y Ethan lo notó. Sus bellos ojos turquesa me miraron con ternura y sus labios estaban más rojos de tanto besarme, al igual que sus mejillas ¡Se veía tremendamente hermoso! Subió la mano derecha y me acarició el rostro.

- Lo siento Isabella… -sus ojos me pedían perdón –pero no pude contenerme –suspiró profundamente.

No contesté, sólo lo observaba.

- Él me quitó lo que yo más amaba en el mundo… -sus ojos se humedecieron –creo que merecía una despedida…

Su mirada transparente y serena me comprimió el corazón y contrajo mi estómago. Sus manos suaves y tibias me acariciaron con ternura, sin una pizca de rencor, al revés de lo que pensaba.

- Aún te amo corazón mío –besó mi frente, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Quedé paralizada ante todo lo que había pasado. Sentí que mis sentimientos se confundieron y quise salir corriendo detrás de él y pedirle que me perdonara, que todo había sido un error… Pero desperté del embobamiento y me di cuenta que amaba a Edward –al menos eso creía- y Ethan había sido una confusión del momento, pero mi corazón me decía algo distinto.

Salí de la solitaria oficina, absolutamente consternada, tanto así que mi mochila se quedó dentro y me tuve que devolver. Caminé por el parque oscuro y frío y las imágenes de estos dos maravillosos hombres me rondaban en la mente ¡¿Qué haría?! ¿No podía estar con los dos? No, era una estupidez que pensé por un minuto, claro que no ¡Era imposible! Debía escoger, más bien ya lo había hecho y debía continuar con mi decisión, ninguno de los dos se merecía que yo jugara con ellos.

El cielo estaba encapotado totalmente, y la lluvia vendría en pocos minutos. Hacía frío y parecía no llegar nunca a mi habitación. Sentí escalofríos ¡Algo malo pasaría! Había algo extraño, el parque estaba completamente solo y las luces de todos lados apagadas. Aceleré el paso, pero de repente se me cruzó una ráfaga blanca, porque no alcancé a distinguir más, ni siquiera era una silueta. Me cogieron por el brazo con fuerza y una mujer esbelta, de pelo negro, con una túnica negra hasta los tobillos y extremadamente pálida y bella, apareció a mi lado con una antorcha que le iluminaba el rostro.

- Tantos siglos sin volver a verte Bella –su voz era burlesca.

Obviamente eran lo que estaba pensando ¡Vampiros! Y había dicho ¿Siglos? ¿Otra vez con esto? ¡Qué me escondían! En vez de darme susto me dio mucha rabia.

- Que yo sepa no te conozco…-fui dura, pero suspicaz.

- ¡Ah! Tienes toda la razón… ¡Qué torpe de mi parte! –sonrió –verdad que la mente humana es demasiado frágil –y miró a su acompañante que me tenía forzosamente tomada de las manos por la espalda.

- Te dije que no recuerda nada –la voz me era muy familiar.

Volteé el rostro y era ¡August! ¡Qué horror! Y ahora si que no había nadie que me ayudara.

- ¿Qué quieren? –fui desafiante.

- A ti… -sonrió la mujer.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –ya me estaba empezando a desesperar.

- Sí, tienes una deuda con nosotros, aunque no te acuerdes… -dijo ella sonriendo y dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dientes blancos.

- ¿Deuda? No lo creo…, que sepa no le debo nada a nadie –mi corazón se estaba empezando a acelerar a mil y una transpiración fría me recorría la espalda.

- Te voy a ayudar a recordar… o al menos te lo voy a decir... ¿Qué acaso tu amorcito no te lo ha contado? –me miró inquisidora.

Negué con la cabeza y prosiguió.

- Bueno tu "amorcito" que no sé si se pueda llamar tan así después de que te abandonara a tu suerte –sonrió –disculpa, pero tengo algo de solidaridad femenina –era muy irónica.

- Realmente no sé de qué me hablas…

- ¿En serio? –enarcó una ceja incrédula.

Asentí.

- Entonces te lo diré, para que veas que además, tu Edward –remarcó su nombre- no es una blanca paloma como piensas.

Estaba atónita, pero muy atenta a lo que me decían.

- Verás… tú eres una reencarnación.

- ¿Qué?

- Así es… las almas son cíclicas y se reencarnan en sus mismo descendientes y tú eres la séptima generación, es decir, la primera.

- ¿Y?

- Eres la misma Isabella que no cumplió con su parte del trato.

- Por favor, no sé ni de qué hablan ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Edward?

- Pregúntaselo a él… y dile que si no cumples, cobraremos nuestra palabra.

Las fuertes manos que me tenían prisionera me soltaron y la mujer desapareció como arte de magia. Miré para todos lados, pero no había nada. La bruma era espesa y temblando, caminé hacia mi habitación. Cuando estuve a salvo –o al menos yo así lo sentía- me tiré sobre mi cama y traté de descifrar lo que me habían dicho ¿Qué sería habrá pasado antes? ¿Sería efectivamente una reencarnación? Y ¡Edward lo sabía! Por eso a veces hablaba como si nos conociéramos de siempre ¡Qué rabia que no me contara! Tomé el móvil y lo llamé.

- Estoy llegando…

- Qué bueno, necesito hablar muy enserio contigo –corté ofuscada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

**Explicaciones**

Cuando llegó, venía extremadamente serio, no sabía si como otras veces había leído la mente de su hermana y me había visto con Ethan, o bien, sabía que yo estaba al tanto de lo que me escondía y no tenía más opción que confesarme todo lo que me había escondido este tiempo. Realmente tenía muchísima rabia ¿Por qué no había sido honesto desde el principio? Yo había dejado a Ethan con el corazón destrozado por él, y él, ni siquiera era sincero conmigo.

En menos de diez minutos tocaron la puerta. Era Edward.

- Hola Bella –realmente estaba muy complicado.

- Edward, pasa. Tenemos que hablar –fui cortante.

- Lo sé... Sólo pregúntame lo que necesites saber...

- Primero quiero saber por qué me mentiste todo este tiempo... -tenía mucha rabia.

- Lo siento, temía perderte, pero fue un error –sus dorados líquidos me pedían perdón, pero su cuerpo mantenía cierta distancia de mí.

- ¡No es excusa Edward! Sé que eres un vampiro... ¡Y no me cuentas otras cosas! No te entiendo... Y Alice, Jasper ¿Todos lo saben cierto?

- Sí –casi murmulló

- ¡Son todos unos traicioneros! –me salió del alma -¿Cómo es eso de la reencarnación?

Suspiró y tragó saliva o ponzoña, a estas alturas no sé.

- Si, eres una reencarnación ¿Te acuerdas qué me dijiste que "Bella" le decían a varias generaciones de tu familia?

Asentí y él prosiguió.

- Bueno, yo conozco a la primera "Bella" que eres tú misma...

- No entiendo ¡Explícate!

- Así es, las almas son cíclicas y cada siete generaciones las mismas almas vuelven a reencarnarse, por eso tú eres la primera Isabella, del amor de mi vida.

- Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? –fui seca

- Pensaba que ya con la noticia de que yo era un vampiro era suficiente por el momento –torció sus labios rubí en una sonrisa.

- Pero no era toda la verdad... Además, la vampira me dijo que tú me habías abandonado y que yo tenía una deuda con ellos ¿Por qué?

Él estaba muy acongojado y la luz en sus ojos se había esfumado.

- Es verdad, fui un idiota y te dejé, y cuando volví ya era tarde... Pero, créeme que he pagado mi error con creses... el dolor de no tenerte me ha carcomido lo que me queda de alma y esperé este tiempo tan impacientemente, que cuando te vi no quería dejarte nunca más, por eso no te conté nada... –sus bellos ojos dorados estaban consternados.

- No te entiendo Edward, la excusa que me das la entiendo..., pero me duele mucho que me hayas mentido... ¿No pensabas contarme nunca acaso?

- Sí debía hacerlo, pero aún no me armaba de valor... –sus rostro estaba tenso y sus bellos ojos tostados ahora eran de color caramelo oscuro.

- ¿Y cuándo pretendías hacerlo?

- No lo sé...

- ¿Y qué hay de eso de que me abandonaste? ¿Qué pasó?

- Es complicado...

- Espero... –dije aún enojada.

- Éramos muy jóvenes en ese tiempo. Yo te amaba mucho, jamás lo dudes, pero era inmaduro... y no tenía claro como abordar el enamoramiento.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Nos íbamos a casar...-bajó la vista.

- ¿Y?

- Yo te dejé prácticamente en el altar...-sus ojos parecieron humedecerse.

- ¡¿Qué?! –no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Sí, fui el hombre más imbécil del mundo y me arrepiento tanto, tanto, aún me duele recordarlo –sus ojos parecían titilar y sus labios estaban tensos en una línea.

- ¡¿Y tienes cara de volver a mi vida a destruirla nuevamente?! –ahora si estaba profundamente encolerizada y dolida.

- Lo peor fue cuando me di cuenta que sin ti no podría vivir y volví a buscarte, pero tú... ya te habías casado. En ese momento enloquecí totalmente y vagué por distintas ciudades hasta que me una enfermedad me hizo caer en coma y ahí fue cuando Carlisle, mi padre actual, me salvó convirtiéndome en esto –se miró contrariado.

- ¿Y nunca intentaste hablar conmigo? –le dije furiosa

- No, menos cuando me enteré que habías tratado de encontrarme a través de gente no muy correcta y que tú desconocías que eran vampiros, ya en esa época.

- ¿Y quiénes eran ellos?

- August y la mujer que conociste el otro día... Margaret. Ellos te querían convertir y yo lo impedí... es por eso que te buscan...

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué sórdido es todo esto!

- Lo es..., pero tiempo después, cuando quedaste embarazada de tu primera hija... moriste en el parto... –unas gotas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

- No creo todo lo que escucho –me senté en estado de shock en la cama.

- ¡Bella perdóname por favor! –Edward estaba de rodillas a mi lado y me suplicaba.

Lo ignoré y cuando acercó su mano a mi rostro, me tiré hacia atrás ¡No quería nada con él! En este momento no quería saber de él ¡Era un mentiroso y traicionero! Y yo que lo amaba tanto... Él me miraba destrozado.

- Edward ándate por favor –ya era tarde, unas lágrimas idiotas corrían por mis mejillas y un nudo me aprisionaba la garganta y no me dejaba hablar.

- ¡Bella te amo! No lo olvides nunca... –intentó besar me frente, pero hice hacia un lado.

Lo vi salir con los hombros caídos y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas ¿era posible que llorara o era producto de mi imaginación? Pero antes de que saliera del cuarto, noté que era absolutamente cierto.

- Edward... –moví la cabeza y cerré la puerta.

Esa noche lloré profundamente, no podía creer que ese hombre maravilloso me hubiese abandonado ¡Me dolía el corazón! Yo estaba profundamente enamorada de él y esto era demasiado difícil ¡No sabía qué hacer! Sentía que me habían enterrado un puñal frío en el corazón y en este momento me desangraba, pero de pena. Lloré tanto, tanto que me dormí encima de la cama y cuando despertaba intentaba dormir nuevamente para olvidarme de todo...

La mañana siguiente el sol pegaba fuerte en la ventana. Me duché y salí a caminar, sin miedo de encontrarme con alguien, en verdad estaba tan confundida que quería devolverme a Phoenix y olvidarme de todo lo sucedido en Londres... Quería olvidarme de Edward, Ethan y lo que había vivido con ellos... ahora eran un mal recuerdo.

Sentía tanta pena y desilusión... yo lo había aceptado tal cual y él me había defraudado, había sido poco honesto y me mantenía engañada... yo había dejado todo por él, incluso a Ethan...

Me dolía el alma... y no sabía si sería capaz de superarlo...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Ethan**

Era la mujer perfecta. La amaba… tanto, tanto, que ni siquiera lo sé explicar. Cuando la conocí en esa fiesta a principio de año, fue como ver una luz resplandecer en medio de la noche. Esos bellos ojos marrones me cautivaron y su sonrisa, me encapsuló el corazón. No sé, jamás me había sucedido antes, había tenido otras novias, pero ninguna fue tan importante para mí como ella. Recuerdo que su timidez, me llamó aún más la atención, hizo que todo el resto del mundo se convirtiera en nada y sólo existiera Isabella y yo.

Rápidamente nos afianzamos y poco a poco me fui enamorando como un loco de ella, de sus besos, sus caricias, sus gestos, su rostro, su mirada, su piel suave, tibia y traslúcida ¡Era maravillosa! Para mí no existía nadie más… Isabella era todo para mí, y yo por ella dejaría mi vida y renunciaría a todo por su amor…

Si tan solo me diera una segunda oportunidad… ya no haría caso a nadie, sólo estaría con ella las veinticuatro horas del día, y si a los Eximius no les gustaba porque no era como "nosotros" no me importaba, renunciaría a pertenecer a esta sociedad. Ahora no me interesaba la opinión de nadie más que de ella.

Mi grave error fue ese maldito viaje a las Islas Griegas, no sé, siempre intuí que algo no bueno pasaría esa noche, por eso le pedí a Phillip que se asegurara de que nos encontráramos el mismo lugar, para aprovechar ese viaje juntos. Lamentablemente, mi querido amigo no hizo las cosas bien y gané el concurso, concurso en el que jamás debí participar, porque ese día comenzó mi desgracia, lo sé, lo siento…

Nuestra primera vez fue fabulosa, la recuerdo con su bikini que la hacía verse espléndida y su pelo marrón y ondulado le daba un aspecto de inocencia. Estaba atardeciendo y nos comenzamos a amar con tanta pasión que jamás había sentido. La piel se me erizaba tan sólo con rozarla y sus besos tibios y suaves me transportaban al paraíso. Su rostro acalorado y el pelo desordenado la hacía verse aún más hermosa, quería que fuera mía, más que nada en este mundo, necesitaba sentirla, hacerla mía y por fin ese perfecto día lo fue, y desde ahí, mi corazón quedó prendado a su alma, nunca encontraré a nadie que me haga sentir igual, jamás podré amar a otra persona como a mi Isa.

Quería amarla en todo momento, no quería estar un segundo separada de ella ¡Era mi vida! Tan sólo acordarme de ella hacía que me costara respirar y sentía la necesidad imperiosa de estar con mi vida…

Todo era perfecto y un día, sin más, se derrumbó y caí del paraíso a las brasas del infierno sin su amor… cuando me dijo que no me quería y que debíamos terminar, sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo y que moriría de pena. En primera instancia bloqueé mi mente y no entendí lo que me decía, yo iba a buscarla para pasar el día con ella, llevaba un mes pensando a diario en mi vida, en cada segundo, imaginaba nuestro reencuentro, queriendo estar con ella más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida y cuando su reacción fue otra, pensé que mi vida llegaría hasta ahí y no podría salir adelante.

Ese día llegué a mi casa y mi mamá me preguntó.

–¿No ibas a buscar a Isabella? –me miró extrañada.

No respondí y me encerré en mi cuarto. Miré por la ventana y recordé cada minuto vivido con el amor de mi vida… cuantos momentos en esa misma habitación, cuando me había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, y ahora no estaba, me había dejado y lo peor, ya no me amaba. Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a llorar como un niño, con un llanto ahogado y profundo. Escuchaba como mi mamá y mi hermana golpeaban la puerta, pero no me importaba nada, ya no estaba con mi Isabella y eso me había destrozado el alma.

Por varios días no quería saber nada de nada. Poco a poco me fui animando a salir, por insistencia de Grace y Phillip, principalmente, quien siempre me decía:

–Hermano no vale la pena… como ella hay millones ¡Hoy te encuentro una diez veces mejor! –intentaba animarme, pero sólo lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

Efectivamente salí incontadas veces y conocí muchas mujeres, de todo tipo: lindas, inteligentes, simpáticas, serias, pero ninguna le hacía el peso a la Isa. Todo me hacía recordarla, realmente seguía enamoradísimo de ella.

Uno de esos días nos encontramos y no sabía si acercarme o saludarla de lejos, porque nunca fue mi intención hostigarla…, pero finalmente no resistí y fui con ella. Me miró descolocada y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas que la hacía resplandecer. Nuestra conversación fue breve, pero noté que estaba preocupada por lo que le "informé" que había sobrevivido al desamor. Ella pareció más tranquila.

La segunda vez que nos volvimos a ver opté por saludarla de lejos, no quería que ella sintiera que la acosara, era su decisión dejarme y yo no era quien para entrometerme en su vida…

Pero cuando la vi besándose con él, nuevamente pensé que moriría ¡No lo podía creer! Quise correr y matar a puñetazos a ese desgraciado que se había llevado a mi amor ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! Nunca había tenido ese sentimiento por nadie…, era la primera vez. Después sentí mucha rabia con Isabella, porque pensé que él había sido la razón de que ella me dejara, me molestó su poco transparencia, porque se notaba a la legua que esa relación no era de ahora, se veían muy afianzados y enamorados, eso me partió el corazón. Si no hubiese estado Phillip acompañándome y dándome apoyo moral, no sé que hubiese hecho. En ocasiones pensaba que él me escondía, que tenía más información de la que yo sabía, pero por alguna razón extraña lo negaba y sólo se limitaba a ser mi gran amigo de siempre.

Ese día cuando la vi de vuelta de la biblioteca, no lo pensé mucho, sólo quería estar con ella, necesitaba besarla, amarla, aunque fuese un segundo. Fue entonces cuando decidí abordarla y "secuestrarla" por unos minutos. La tomé por la cintura y la entré a esa oficina solitaria, que parecía haber estado en el momento justo para que nos amáramos. A penas la tuve en frente de mí, la besé con tanta impaciencia y amor, que sentía mi pecho prensado. Entreabrí sus labios con los míos y ella no se resistió, más bien, después de unos segundos, respondió a mis besos y enredó sus tibios dedos de princesa en mi cabello. En ese momento creí estar nuevamente en la gloria y no quería dejarla por ningún motivo, pero después de un rato me di cuenta que era un error, quizás la estaba forzando…, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que me merecía esa despedida.

Amo a Isabella Swan más que a mi vida, necesito su amor y entregarle el mío, pero si ella no me ama, no la puedo obligar, aunque en ocasiones lo quisiera.

El amor es cruel, es frío. Verla era como tener agua y no poder beberla… Ella era mi amor, mi ilusión y mi vida… y no estaba junto a mí.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

**Sueño dulce y pesadilla amarga**

Una de esas tantas noches que pasé sola, me dormí plácidamente y soñé con él…, soñé con Edward. Fue todo demasiado intenso, fuerte, las emociones se sentían a flor de piel y yo me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma.

Era un día de primavera, rodeado de prados inmensos y un sol intenso resguardaba el hermoso paisaje, entonces apareció él, bello, perfecto, con su piel blanca y labios carmesí, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y un perfecto cabello broncíneo que enmarcaba su rostro de príncipe azul…

Me sentía muy feliz, estaba con él, estaba con el amor de mi vida y quedaba muy poco para nuestra anhelada unión ¡Era la mujer más feliz del mundo! Cada día imaginaba como sería nuestra vida juntos, embargados de amor en nuestra hermosa y pequeña casa, pero perfecta para nosotros, nuestro nido de amor, que habíamos alhajado poco a poco, fruto de todo nuestro esfuerzo… no éramos ricos materialmente, pero yo me sentía una verdadera princesa en mi castillo. A diario visitábamos nuestro futuro hogar, estaba todo listo para el gran día y yo lo amaba más que nada en este mundo.

Uno de esos días en que íbamos a supervisar nuestra casa, Edward me cogió por la cintura y con un movimiento juguetón e inocente me tiró sobre el verde prado. El sol iluminaba de maravilla y algunos pajaritos parecían celebrar nuestro amor. Una brisa tenue y tibia cruzaba por nuestros cuerpos y yo, no podía parar de sonreír, todo era perfecto, parecía un sueño dulce y extraterrenal.

Estábamos los dos sobre la hierba que olía fresca y suave. No podía parar de observarlo, su belleza no tenía límites y su corazón tampoco. Después de tanto jugar y reírnos, acercó su rostro divinamente definido y posó sus labios de rubí sobre los míos. Me besó lentamente… sentí la humedad de su boca y la suavidad de su lengua, que sabía a miel. Acaricié su piel de terciopelo, que era suficiente para hacer que me estremeciera. Sus manos hábiles tocaban mi cuerpo como nunca antes lo habían hecho, era algo completamente nuevo para mí, pero era irresistible y yo lo amaba. Nos seguimos besando y sus labios bajaron hacía mi cuello, lo que me provocó un exquisito escalofrío. Lentamente nuestros cuerpos se fueron fundiendo en uno ¡Era la experiencia más maravillosa que había tenido en la vida! Ahora lo amaba mucho más, yo era completamente de él y él era completamente mío ¿Era posible amar de esta manera? El sol nos entibiaba y el amor nos hacía chispear de alegría, no podía creer que estaría con ese maravilloso hombre por siempre.

Hicimos el amor toda la tarde…, sabía que no había sido lo correcto, pero no importaba… yo daría mi vida por él y si esto significaba romper algunas reglas, las quebraría por él sin pensarlo dos veces. Además, ahora me sentía completamente su mujer ¡Cuánto adoraba a mi príncipe encantado!

–Bella eres mi vida… sin ti moriría –me decía siempre y luego me besaba con toda la pasión que pueda existir en la tierra.

–Tú eres lo mejor del mundo mi amado –respondía a sus besos con toda la entrega que una mujer puede entregar al amor de su vida.

Nos amábamos tanto, tanto, que a veces pensaba que me podía faltar el aire, mi corazón se comprimía y unas mariposas energéticas revoleteaban por mi estómago y me dejaban a punto de desfallecer.

Mi amor adorado, quiero ser tuya por la eternidad, era lo que siempre pensaba cada vez que venía su imagen a mi mente. Nuestro amor era tan fuerte, que era imposible de explicar, eran lazos invisibles, pero intensos e indestructibles como el acero… Edward, mi vida…

La ceremonia sería mañana temprano. Esa noche era especialmente estrellada y yo no pude dormir de tanta dicha. A partir de mañana estaríamos unidos por siempre jamás ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Era mi cuento de hadas personal!

Desperté al alba, ya estaba todo listo. Cuando el sol comenzó a salir llegó el hermano menor de mi Edward, debía tener unos once años, venía muy afligido y asustado.

–Bella ¿Has visto a Edward? –me preguntó muy ansioso.

–No –respondí muy preocupada– ¿Pasó algo? –casi no podía respirar.

–E…es que desapareció –dijo tremendamente descolocado.

–¿Cómo es eso? –sonreí de nervios, incrédula.

–Ayer no llegó a dormir y cuando vimos sus cosas hoy, ya no había nada…

–¿Es una broma? –dije tratando de alivianar la tensión.

–No Isabella, es cierto… por eso mis padres me mandaron a buscarlo, pensaron que estaba acá.

No lo podía creer, pensé que moría. Poco a poco comencé a ver todo más lejano y sólo observaba los labios de Edmund, pero ya no lo escuchaba. Mis piernas se empezaron a debilitar y no supe más de mí. Desperté en la tarde y a mi lado estaba mi madre, con su rostro desfigurado de preocupación.

–¿Volvió? –mis esperanzas seguían intactas.

Mi madre no contestó de inmediato y sus celestes ojos estaban húmedos.

–Él se ha ido mi querida Bella… Lo siento mucho hija –acarició mi cabello con sus manos tibias.

Mi garganta se apretó y sentí como si me enterrasen un puñal directo al corazón y creí que moriría. Comencé a respirar agitadamente y las lágrimas invadían mi rostro y mi alma ¡Era imposible! ¿Cómo me había abandonado? ¡No podía ser, tenía que haber un error garrafal!

–Mamá ¡Eso es imposible! –le dije con la voz ya quebrada y a punto de caer en un ataque de histeria.

–Hija tranquila… -me suplicaba con sus ojos y con palabras dulces.

Me levanté estrepitosamente y fui a nuestra casa ¡Quizás me esperaba ahí! Corrí y corrí, pero cuando llegué no había nada. Me senté a esperarlo hasta que cayó la noche, no me di por vencida y continué esperando, hasta que finalmente opté por ir a buscarlo a los alrededores, sin embargo, no encontré nada.

–¡Edward! ¡Edward! –gritaba desesperada, pero nadie contestó.

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, pero no la sentí, sólo tomé conciencia de ella cuando un grupo de personas, entre ellos mis padres y los padres de Edward, se acercaron a mí, iluminados por antorchas que llevaban ellos mismo para sortear la fría noche. Mi padre me cogió en brazos y yo no supe más de mí, el dolor era tan intenso que me quemaba las entrañas y el aire ya no me llegaba a los pulmones. Poco a poco los latidos de mi corazón fueron debilitándose y con él, mis ganas de vivir.

Cinco meses habían pasado desde que Edward me había abandonado y cada día se tornaba más terrible que el otro… Mis padres intentaban consolarme, pero era imposible, se había llevado mi corazón…

Un día cualquiera de frío otoño, mi padre trajo a Bruno, un italiano buen mozo, de ojos verdes traviesos y piel canela. No cesaba de sonreír y era extremadamente atento y cariñoso. Era un hombre alegre y bonachón.

–Bella tu futuro marido –me advirtió mi padre.

No me opuse, era lo mejor… en realidad ya no importaba nada, lo único que sentía era arruinarle la vida a Bruno, parecía una bella persona y yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Sin mayor oposición, acepté.

Fue una boda sencilla y triste. Mi corazón lo tenía otro, ahora sólo estaba mi cuerpo y mi alma hecha añicos…

Al poco tiempo me embaracé y fue entonces cuando volví a revivir, pero la última parte de mi embarazo fue terrible, una fiebre altísima me consumía y casi no sentía a mi bebé… hasta que una fría noche nació y con ella se fue mi vida.

Unos sollozos profundos me despertaron. Me dolía el corazón e inmediatamente supe qué había sido mi sueño. Tomé el móvil y lo llame.

–Edward necesito que hablemos ¿Puedes venir ahora?

–Mi amor, mi vida… he estado esperando impaciente tu llamado… –su voz de terciopelo me hizo sentir viva nuevamente.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

**Devuelta de mano**

No pasaron más de cinco minutos y sonó la puerta. Ya casi se había cumplido una semana desde que nos veíamos. Mi corazón se desbordaba de emoción ¡No podía evitar sentir eso por él! En el fondo de mí lo que más anhelaba era que llegara pronto y cuando lo oí llegar, tuve que respirar profundamente para envalentonarme y abrir la puerta.

Finalmente me decidí a doblar la manilla de la puerta para dejarlo entrar ¡Era irresistiblemente bello! Su cabello broncíneo parecía un poco más largo de lo habitual y ahora estaba un poco para el lado, pero igualmente desordenado perfecto. Los ojos tostados destellaban chispazos de oro puro, y su mirada era penetrante y cautivadora, pero muy tierna a la vez. Su rostro lo tenía algo inclinado y me miraba tímidamente, de hecho no entró, hasta que lo invité a pasar cordialmente.

–Hola Bella –sonrió algo cautivo.

–Edward –lo miré fijamente– pasa por favor –fui cortés.

Cuando estuvo dentro se sentó en la silla del escritorio y yo me acomodé en la orilla de la cama. No me decía nada, estaba esperando que le preguntara.

–Edward… anoche tuve un sueño que me dejó bastante inquieta.

–Cuéntamelo –parecía ansioso.

–Fue contigo obviamente.

–Y ¿Qué fue lo te inquietó tanto en ese sueño Bella? –sus ojos parecían iluminarse de curiosidad.

–Nos vi… en verdad por eso te llamé, no tengo claro si fue un sueño realmente, o bien, puede haber sido un "recuerdo".

–¿Un recuerdo? –se hizo el desentendido.

–Sí, un recuerdo, un flash back.

Su mandíbula se tensó y parecía muy complicado. No contestó de inmediato. Tomó aire, parecía un acto reflejo a pesar de que no lo necesitaba, puso sus labios en una línea y luego me dijo.

–¿Tú crees que recordaste algo de otra vida? –parecía incrédulo.

Asentí. Él continuó.

–Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que "soñaste"?

–Contigo, con nosotros…

–Y ¿Qué pasó?

–Estábamos de novios. Era todo perfecto… nos amábamos más que nada en el mundo ¡Tú eras mi vida! Vivía pendiente de ti y de que pronto nos casaríamos… incluso habíamos hecho el amor, y yo sabía que por la época en que vivíamos estaba absolutamente prohibido, pero no me importaba, sólo quería estar contigo y era capaz de entregarte mi vida si fuese necesario… –sentí que involuntariamente comencé a emocionarme mientras le relataba mi particular sueño.

Edward me miraba absorto, totalmente atónito ante todo lo que yo te decía. No existía sonrisa en su rostro, más bien, reflejaba una indiscutible preocupación y quizás… culpa, sí, sus ojos reflejaban culpa.

–Pero todo eso era bueno ¿o no?

–Claro, hasta ahí…

–¿Qué pasó después?

–Me abandonaste, tal como dijo Margaret, la vampira –enarqué una ceja.

Tragó saliva y sus ojos parecieron humedecerse.

–Y ¿Qué más pasaba?

–¡Fue terrible! Era el día de nuestro matrimonio y tú te habías ido ¡Pensé que moría de pena! Me dolía el corazón y aún se me contrae el estómago cuando me acuerdo de esa parte del sueño…

Edward inspiró y expiró fuerte, como preparándose para una gran disculpa. Y continué.

–Ahora quiero saber ¿Fue sólo un sueño Edward? –lo miré fustigante.

Él estaba inmóvil y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas marmóreas.

–Así fue –su respuesta fue corta, pero certera.

Quedé absorta, no sabía que decirle… millones de sentimientos se contrapusieron en ese momento y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Me apoyé contra la pared que estaba junto a la cama y empecé a ver puntitos.

–Bella ¡Estás pálida! Bella ¿Qué te pasa? –se levantó estrepitosamente de la silla y ahora estaba junto a mí.

No podía hablar, tenía un nudo apretado en la garganta y el estómago, me sentía tal como en el sueño, cuando él me había dejado ¡Era la misma sensación! Algo muy similar a un ataque de pánico.

–Mi amor ¡Intenta respirar por favor! –afirmaba mi espalda con sus brazos pétreos.

Suavemente me recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciar mi frente y mi cabello, con tal ternura que no sabía si estaba viviendo un sueño o era realidad. Su rostro dejaba entrever dolor y sus bellos ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que caían en su piel de porcelana fría.

–Bella, mi vida ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! No sabes cuánto lo siento… cuánto lo he sentido por casi dos siglos que llevo esperándote… Mi amor ¡Perdóname! –apoyo su rostro a mi frente y lloraba con desenfreno, casi con sollozos, era muy impresionante.

No podía reaccionar. Sólo cerré mis ojos y caí en un sueño cálido y profundo. Cuando desperté, él estaba a mi lado, contemplándome y notó cuando abrí los ojos.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –parecía muy preocupado, pero ya estaba más tranquilo.

–Sí, gracias.

–Bella hierves en fiebre, voy a ir a comprarte unos remedios para bajarla. No me demoraré más de cinco minutos.

Efectivamente estaba completamente sudada y la garganta me ardía, al igual que todo el cuerpo. Además, sentía mis ovarios a punto de estallar ¡No me podía sentir peor! Más encima, divagaba, creo que a raíz de la fiebre.

Cuando cerré los ojos nuevamente y los volví a abrir, él ya estaba ahí, traía un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas blancas. Asimismo, me había puesto una especie de almohaditas de gel en la frente y un paño húmedo en mi estómago.

–Mi amor es mejor que te duermas para que recuperes energías –estaba muy preocupado.

De repente sentí la intensa necesidad de que estuviera junto a mí.

–Edward…

–¿Qué necesita? –me dijo dulcemente.

–Recuéstate a mi lado –le supliqué.

Entre sueños alcancé a darme cuenta que me sonrió y su rostro se iluminó de inmediato. Se puso a un costado mío, quedando yo hacia la pared y me cobijó en su pecho. Me sentí reconfortada y por fin pude conciliar un sueño profundo, mientras él acariciaba mi cabello y aliviaba mi exceso de calor con besos en mi frente.

Cuando desperté nuevamente sentía que la cabeza me explotaría. Edward se dio cuenta y sutilmente posó sus labios sobre los míos, que los sentía inflamados.

–Mi vida… sigues muy afiebrada. Te voy a llevar al hospital.

Me tomó en sus brazos y yo me entregué a él completamente. Era la mayor prueba de confianza que le podía entregar. Yo estaba sola en Londres y él, era el único encargado de protegerme en ese minuto...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

**Al Doctor**

Llegamos al hospital y ya me sentía absolutamente volada de fiebre. Casi no sentía el cuerpo. Edward en ningún instante me dejó sola, me llevó en brazos tal como se acarrean los niños, hasta que finalmente ubicó a su padre, Carlisle.

–¡Carlisle, la fiebre no le baja desde anoche! Intenté con paracetamol inicialmente, pero no baja, y antes de venir la fiebre pasaba los 40º C. Tiene la boca partida y está media deshidratada. No sé que más hacer, no me atrevo a "experimentar" con Bella. Es mejor que le hagan exámenes. Tú sabes que yo sólo tengo la teoría –su voz tenía tono de angustia.

–Está bien hijo, cálmate, la veré enseguida –el doctor-estrella de cine intentó calmar a Edward.

–¿Me puedo quedar cierto?

Carlisle asintió mientras me examinaba. Su piel era tan suave y fría como la de Edward. Lo que alcancé a notar en medio de la sensación de sólo expectante que te da la fiebre alta, fue que eran muy parecidos, incluso podrían haber sido parientes con Edward de verdad, perfectamente. El doctor Cullen era muy seguro y dio orden a la enfermera de desvestirme para aliviar la fiebre. En la camilla del lado había otro paciente, un hombre. Fue cuando Edward le dijo a su padre.

–¿Es necesario desvestirla aquí? –indicó la camilla que estaba a un costado mío.

Noté que Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa y tiernamente le dijo.

–Edward, dudo mucho que la mire, el paciente viene realmente enfermo – volvió a sonreír y continuó.

–Así que ella es Bella ¡Es muy linda Edward!

Mientras yo sentía que estaba en otra dimensión de fiebre, pero alcanzaba a escuchar lo que Edward le decía a Carlisle.

–Además se quejaba que le dolían "los ovarios" ¿Puede ser? –su voz era de confusión.

Carlisle volvió a sonreír.

–Bueno, ese no es un término clínico, pero las mujeres lo usan mucho y como doctor lo vas a oír innumerables veces.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Ahora veremos, pero lo más probable es que sea por su período.

–¡Uf! Estás cosas de mujeres son algo complejas –parecía confundido.

–Es costumbre … –contestó pausado Carlisle.

Carlisle terminó de examinarme y dio su veredicto.

–No es necesario exámenes hijo. Tiene laringitis. Debe tomar antibióticos y tener reposo de no menos de cuatro días.

–¡Es sólo eso! –Edward parecía impresionado.

–Sí.

–Entonces ¿Cómo no lo pude detectar?

–Porque cuando atendemos a gente cercana perdemos la objetividad –Carlisle fue muy paternal.

–¡Uf! Lo había escuchado, pero nunca pensé que sería para tanto. Y ¿El dolor de los "ovarios"? –puso una cara extraña cuando lo dijo.

Entonces Carlisle se acercó a mí.

–Bella ¿Tomas pastillas anticonceptivas?

–No –en realidad no las tomaba desde que había terminado con Ethan, pero no era momento de entrar en esos detalles.

–¿Nunca has tomado o las dejaste hace poco?

–Mmmm, las dejé de tomar hace cuatro meses más o menos –no estaba segura, la fiebre me confundía la memoria. Noté que Carlisle le dirigió una mirada, que no supe interpretar, a Edward.

–Pero ¿Tus reglas son regulares?

Asentí.

–Y ¿Sabes si se aproxima la fecha?

–Sí, creo que en dos días más o menos.

–Bueno, el dolor es por la llegada de tu período y antes probablemente no sufrías de molestias porque tomabas pastillas –aclaró todo el asunto.

Edward, ayudó a la enfermera a vestirme y luego intentó tomarme en brazos, pero lo detuve.

–No Edward, estoy mejor, gracias –fui muy cortante, no quería que me sacara en andas si me sentía bien.

Cuando íbamos saliendo, fuimos al mesón de la salida a terminar unos trámites y encima, había una ficha. Miré mientras Edward terminaba de conversar con la enfermera y decía.

Nombre: Ethan Campbell

Edad: 22 años

Diagnóstico: Laringitis.

¡Oh, oh! Parece que estaba en problemas. Miré hacia la pared para distraer a Edward, pero él era muy hábil.

Camino a la facultad, Edward me miró fijamente y preguntó.

–¿Te sientes mejor Bella? –había algo extraño en su voz.

–Sí, creo que me bajó la fiebre.

–Quizás… ¿Cómo te contagiaste Bella? –parecía irónico.

No ya estaba frita ¡Lo había visto! Y cómo lo explicaría: no Edward es una coincidencia, era ridículo, Edward no tenía un pelo de tonto, por el contrario, lo más probable es que se hubiese dado cuenta enseguida.

–No sé, tanto bichito dando vueltas –me hice la desentendida, pero el continuó.

–Sí, porque para habértelo pegado, deberías haber tenido contacto directo con la saliva de alguien. No creo que estés compartiendo los vasos con la gente ¿O sí? –ya su ironía le salía por los poros.

–No que me acuerde –ya se estaba acercando el problemón.

–O bien, la otra opción es que te hubieses besado con alguien, y que yo sepa, yo soy inmune a las enfermedades.

–Pero quizás las transportas… –contesté a la defensiva.

–No, tampoco, absolutamente descartado.

Llegamos a la habitación. Edward ordenó mi cama. Me puse pijama y me acosté. Ya me sentía mucho mejor.

–Y Bella ¿Tienes algo que contarme? –sonrió fingido, porque su mandíbula estaba muy apretada.

Reaccioné, sus indirectas ya eran demasiado evidentes.

–¿Qué quieres saber Edward?

Tomó aire e intentó calmarse.

–¿Cuándo tuviste un "encuentro" con tu ex novio? –los celos se lo comían.

–Nunca, por qué…

–Bella, no me mientas.

No sabía como decírselo.

–Fue involuntario –me defendí.

–¿Involuntario? ¿Cómo es eso? –su voz se notaba irritada.

–Así es. No te puedo decir nada más.

–Nada más…, me dejas de ver una semana y vuelves corriendo donde Ethan –sus labios estaba apretados en una línea y la mandíbula estaba muy tensa– No Bella, las cosas así no funcionan –noté que trató de controlar su rabia.

–Edward, de verdad no es lo que estás pensando, pero no quiero discutirlo, además, nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿Te acuerdas, cierto? –fui muy sarcástica.

Inmediatamente los músculos de su cara se relajaron, pero arrugó el ceño.

–Bella ¿Qué más quieres saber de eso?

–Quiero saber por qué me dejaste…

–Es que fui un estúpido mi vida.

–Pero ¿Qué te pasó?

–Había un secreto que creo que tú no ibas a soportar…

–¿Cuál?

–El día antes de nuestro matrimonio, me enteré que…

–¿Qué te enteraste de qué? ¡Dime! –exigí.

Él estaba muy, pero muy complicado y sé que estaba tratando de buscar las palabras exactas. Sus bellos ojos me pedían perdón.

–Antes de que nuestra relación se "formalizara" te fui infiel y la mujer, quedó embarazada.

–¡¿Quéeeeeeee?! –no lo podía creer.

–Lo siento tanto, pero pensé que si te lo decía en ese momento iba a ser todo mucho peor, no quería que sufrieras con la noticia y resultó todo aún más mal, pero cuando había decidido volver y confesarte todo, porque te amaba más que a mi vida, ya te habías casado.

–Pero Edward… –nunca me hubiese imaginado una actitud así de él.

–¡Perdóname! Yo te amo…

–Todo esto es tan extraño Edward, siento como si te conociera de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo pienso que todo esto es absurdo. No sé que decirte…

Sus ojos eran suplicantes, pero de verdad ¿Qué le podía decir al respecto? Nada, pero si me surgió una duda.

–¿Volverías a hacer algo así nuevamente?

–Por supuesto que no mi amor…, mi vida no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, cada hora a cada minuto.

–Pero ya lo hiciste alguna vez ¿cierto?

–Sí –hizo un gesto de dolor.

–¿No tendrás a otra mujer embarazada por ahí?

–Bella, no puedo tener hijos –su cara era triste.

–¿Seguro? –insistí.

–Bueno, no ciento por ciento, pero es lo más probable.

–Entonces hay una posibilidad…

–No lo creo –fue cortante.

–¿Has tenido muchas mujeres a lo largo de tu vida de vampiro?

–No –no miró a los ojos.

–No te creo…

–Sólo dos, pero nada especial, porque siempre estuve esperando por ti.

–¿Ah Y mientras parece que no te aburrías.

–Bella ¿A qué viene todo esto? Parece que ya no tienes fiebre –estaba molesto.

–Mmmm… es que todo esto que me cuentas me hace dudar de ti.

–Bella, pero si ya sabes todo de mí.

–Es que a veces eres demasiado misterioso Edward, no sé…

–Bella mi amor –se arrodilló al costado de mi cama y me tomó la mano– eres lo más importante para mí, te amo y te amo de verdad, sin ti no volvería a mi infierno personal.

–Y ¿Qué hacías antes de que yo apareciera?

–Te esperaba…

–Seguro –dije bajito.

–Seguro –lo afirmó.

–Bueno y si estamos con ese tipo de preguntas… –clavo sus bellos ojos ocres en mí.

–Pregúntame no tengo nada que esconder -¡Ups! Inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que había dicho.

–¿En serio? –enarcó una de sus bellas cejas broncíneas y torció sus labios en una sonrisa.

–Sí –ya no estaba tan segura, pero no me podía retractar.

–Entonces… ¿Con cuántos has estado tú?

Me ruboricé de rabia y vergüenza ¡Estúpido! ¡Cómo me hacía esa pregunta si sabía la respuesta! Dudé en contestar, pero finalmente lo dije.

–Dos.

–¿Dos? –hizo un ruido como si fuese risa, pero en realidad era rabia.

–Sí, tú lo sabías ¿Cierto? ¿Para qué me preguntaste entonces?

–No sé…, obviamente el "otro" es tu Ethan –fue irónico.

–Sí ¿Hay alguno problema con eso? –fui desafiante.

No me contestó de inmediato. Se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y me acercó hacia él por la cintura. Posó sus labios gélidos en mi cuello, humedeciendo mi piel, mientras su mano la pasó por debajo del pantalón de mi pijama. Me besó apasionadamente y luego me susurró al oído.

–Y esto ¿También lo hacía Ethan?

Su hálito frío me hizo estremecer y sus besos dulces e irónicamente fogosos me hicieron sucumbir a sus encantos de amante clandestino.

--------------------


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

**Encuentro**

No sé si ella me iba a perdonar… Era bastante complicado todo, mi traición había sido demasiado grande y ahora Bella lo sabía… No me quedaba más que esperar su veredicto, su real resolución.

Fui un imbécil, lo sé, ni yo sé por qué me comporté de ese modo y la engañé. En parte, fue inseguridad, no me sentía capaz de establecer una relación, aunque la amaba más que a mi vida, además todo estaba recién comenzando cuando sucedió, aún no sabía para dónde iba nuestra relación, aunque por supuesto no es una justificación, es tan solo un consuelo de tontos.

Su manera de mirarme era totalmente distinta desde que se había enterado de la verdad, esos expresivos ojos marrones ya no me contemplaban con la ternura y devoción de antes, ahora me miraban con desconfianza, yo lo sentía, sus ojos lo irradiaban, pero debía esperar, darle una vuelta de tuerca a esta situación y sobreponernos a los inconvenientes, era el único modo, no había una manera más rápida, por mucho que lo deseara, eso era lamentablemente imposible.

Cuando ella me dijo que no sabía que decirme, supe que todo había cambiado en ella y para nosotros.

La amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por recuperarla, ella era el amor de mi vida eterna, la adoraba, era la luz en mi infierno personal. La había esperado por casi dos siglos, y la iba a continuar esperando cuanto tiempo ella necesitara.

Era tan profundo lo que sentía por ella, que sería su guardaespaldas por siempre, ella era mi vida. Amaba cada trocito de Bella, era lo más maravilloso que me había pasado. Su amor era todo para mí, era vital recuperarla y estar a su lado, sin complicaciones. Lamentablemente, y lo que a veces me hacía dudar de insistir, era que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, no lo que le podía ofrecer su ex novio, por ejemplo. No podía tener hijos, tampoco días soleados y una vida completamente normal, aunque intentaría todo por hacerlo, por Bella, mi amor, era capaz de todo.

Esa semana que no nos vimos, yo sabía que había pasado algo extraño. Alice me bloqueó sus pensamientos. Yo estaba con ella, y de repente, hubo una especie de "interferencia". Alice se inquietó. Estábamos conversando, junto a Jasper y vi que Alice estaba monitoreando a Bella, a petición mía, y de repente no hubo más imágenes. Lo último que vi, era a Bella caminando por un pasillo oscuro de la facultad de economía de la universidad, venía de vuelta de la biblioteca, y después de eso se apagaron las imágenes.

–¿Qué pasa Alice? –le pregunté inquieto.

–No hay nada más Edward –su voz melódica me mentía.

–No me mientas… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo malo? ¿Bella corre peligro?

–No, ella está bien Edward.

–Entonces ¡Déjame seguir viendo!

–Pareces paranoico Edward ¡Para! ¡Déjala en paz un segundo! –fue hiriente.

Quedé mudo. Me paré del lado de ellos y me fui, sin embargo, me dejó inquieto el no poder verla, sabía que algo pasaba, pero si ella no corría peligro, de lo contrario Alice me lo hubiese dicho, algo tendría que haber pasado que a ella no le causara daño, pero que a mí no me gustaría ver, era obvio: Ethan.

Los celos me quemaban las venas, tenía mucha rabia e impotencia a la vez, quería correr a verla y alejarla de quien era mi más acérrimo competidor. Ella me había escogido, pero después de que se enterara de lo que le había hecho en su vida pasada, era todo diferente, ella quedaba susceptible a los estímulos externos, estaría confundida y eso era un gran riesgo, pero no podía hacer nada, debía dejarla en paz, no podía ahogarla, no tenía derecho. No obstante, que el hecho era casi evidente, albergaba la esperanza de que no fuera así, que efectivamente Alice me bloqueara sus pensamientos porque me estaba volviendo paranoico y la estaba siguiendo como un verdadero psicópata. Más tarde me topé con mi querida hermanita nuevamente y le dije.

–Era Ethan ¿Cierto?

No me respondió, pero su bello rostro de duende, a través de sus ojos dorados intensos, me lo confirmaron. Tiempo después, cuando llevé a Bella enferma al hospital, noté que ella miró algo que la inquieto, entonces desvié mi vista por un segundo y leí la maldita ficha. Ya no había duda, Bella había estado con su ex novio. La ira me inundó, pero me controlé, o al menos lo intenté, a veces encontraba que mi Bella era extremadamente débil ante los sentimientos de los otros, tanto míos como los de su ex. El diagnóstico fue certero, era exactamente igual que al de Bella: laringitis. Y esa enfermedad se contagiaba por contacto directo de saliva, todo coincidía, pero al menos esperaba que ella me lo hubiese contado y no que lo negara hasta el final, eso me dio más rabia, pero me hizo sentir que de algún modo me estaban devolviendo la mano. Ahora no sabía si era por venganza o por que realmente hubiese sido fortuito, aunque me inclinaba más por lo segundo, porque sentía que ella no era una persona de sentimientos oscuros y además, creo, me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

Dos días después de que Bella cayera enferma, estaba afuera del casino, esperando a Alice, porque nos habíamos quedado de juntar ahí, para ir a casa. Estaba atardeciendo y una brisa suave invadía el parque. Sé que Alice estaba cerca, pero por más que intentaba comunicarme con ella con no podía, pensé que algo podía haber pasado e traté de inmiscuirme en sus pensamientos, pero nada.

Cuando estaba algo distraído mirando la hora, veo que frente a mí estaba él, el ex novio de Bella en gloria y majestad, parado en frente mío. Era de mi altura y de contextura media. Sin duda era un "niño bonito", que venía muy confrontacionalmente a hacia mí.

–¿Puedes darme un minuto? –fue muy cortés. Su mirada parecía honesta.

–Por supuesto –fui amable también.

–Mira, no sé cuánto tiempo llevan Isa y tú , pero quiero que sepas que aún la amo y mucho y no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente –sus ojos calipsos era imponentes, algo igual que su voz.

–Está bien, lo tengo clarísimo –intenté sonreír, traté de controlar mi rabia– pero yo tampoco la pienso dejar. En realidad todo depende de ella, más que de nosotros.

–De todos modos, por favor cuídala… ella está muy sola aquí en Londres, no tiene ningún familiar y una sola amiga, Eileen, así que, independiente de nuestras diferencias, protégela –se puso colorado, porque comenzó a toser, aún estaba enfermo ¡Qué rabia me dio! Me recordó de inmediato por qué estaba con laringitis Bella también.

–Dalo por descontado, por supuesto que la cuidaré… es mi novia –clarifique quién era.

–Ella es mi vida… –sonrió, aún se notaba afiebrado. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Era curioso, pero él me recordaba a mí mismo cuando era humano, pero la gran diferencia que él por ningún motivo dejaría a la mujer que amaba, todo lo contrario, haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance por recuperarla y eso me inquietaba. Él tenía una fortaleza, mayor a la que yo había tenido, era una persona noble y transparente, realmente era un gran contendor, no debía desatender su amor por mi Bella, porque continuaría ahí, aunque yo no lo quisiera.

Sonó mi celular y era Alice.

–Edward lo siento, no podré ir, tengo clases hasta más tarde.

–¿Por qué no me avisaste antes'

–No pude, disculpa. Mándale mis cariños a Bella y dile que la pasaré a ver más tarde.

–Está bien. Nos vemos allá.

Me fui donde Bella, pero no pude sacarme la imagen de su ex de mi mente. Realmente me preocupaba su presencia, él tenía más influencia en Bella de lo que él mismo se podría imaginar. Finalmente llegué donde mi amor, aún tenía algo de fiebre.

–Hola Bella.

–Edward, que bueno que llegaste, ya me sentía muy sola –sonrió.

–Mi amor, te traje algunas cosas para que comas, estás más delgada que antes –acaricié su cabello y le di un beso en la frente.

Cuando acabó de comer. Se paró estrepitosamente de la cama.

–¿Dónde vas? –le pregunté ansioso, porque aún estaba enferma.

–Voy a ducharme.

–Bella el pelo no todavía –me sentí algo paternal.

–Son tonteras Edward –sonrió.

La esperé y mientras aproveché de ordenar su pieza. Abrí las ventanas unos segundos para que salieran los microbios y la cerré de inmediato para que estuviese tibia cuando ella llegara a acostarse nuevamente.

Se abrió la puerta y venía envuelta en una toalla.

–Mi amor no te vayas a enfermar. Sécate el pelo por favor –insistí.

Ella se acercó a mí y me hizo sentar en el borde de su cama. Bella se sentó en mis piernas, quedando de frente a mí. Sentí como sus piernas frágiles se acomodaron alrededor de las mías y me besó con mucha efusividad. Quedé absorto, pero feliz, no me lo esperaba. Hábilmente quitó la toalla de su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnuda. Con una de sus manos cogió la mía, poniéndola en uno de sus suaves pechos. Mi reacción no pudo esperar y la besé por el cuello, sintiendo cada parte de su piel, algo más tibia de lo usual, creo que a raíz de la fiebre. Su lengua húmeda besó mi cuello, dando unos mordisquitos leves y muy sensuales. Sentía que mi cuerpo explotaría. Quería sentirla, su piel era tan suave por fuera como por dentro. La amaba y la deseaba más que nada en la tierra, la sensación era aún más fuerte que antes, éramos ella y yo, éramos uno. La tomé y la posé sobre la cama, contemplando su cuerpo perfectamente delineado ¡Era la mujer perfecta! Unas gotitas de su pelo húmedo habían mojado sus hombros y parte de su pecho; haciéndola ver aun más sexy e irresistible. No pude más y su esencia de mujer me cautivo hasta las entrañas y no la pude dejar hasta hacerla completamente mía.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Serenata**

Edward se quedó conmigo toda lo noche. Nos amamos sin piedad, sin importar que yo me sintiera medio enferma… es que lo adoraba y no podía resistirme a estar con él. Sus besos, sus caricias eran divinas ¡Era la gloria! Sus voraces ojos dorados se clavaban en mi corazón y en mi alma. Sus bellos ojos eran muy particulares y ese tono ámbar le daba más intensidad a su mirada clarificadora, sin embargo era muy curioso que "todos" tuvieran el mismo color de ojos sin tener ningún parentesco real.

–Edward ¿Por qué todos ustedes tienen el mismo tono de ojos si no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo real? –pregunté intrigada.

Sonrió y se acomodó en la almohada sin dejar de mirarme. Sus exquisitos labios cereza me invitaban a besarlo, a cada minuto, y casi, casi no lo dejo contestar.

–Bueno, es porque nosotros bebemos sangre de animales y no de humanos –hizo gesto que lo mostró incómodo.

–Y ¿Si bebieran sangre humana de qué color sería?

–Oscuros, rojos carmesí.

–¿En serio? Y ¿Cuándo les cambia el color de ojos?

–Después de nos convertimos. Inicialmente son oscuros por la ponzoña y luego, bueno después depende de la opción de cada uno.

–O sea, si veo a un ser pálido y de ojos oscuros ¡Es mejor que arranque! –sonreí.

–Ni lo pienses, debes correr –torció sus carnosos labios rojos en una sonrisa.

–Y ¿Cuál era tu color de ojos original? –realmente era una incógnita imaginármelo con otro tono de ojos.

–Azules, bastante intensos, medios turquesa –no le gustó responder a mi pregunta.

–¿Calipsos? –insistí.

–Sí –su respuesta fue corta, creo que no quería hablar de nada que me pudiera recordar a Ethan.

–¡Uf! ¡Qué distinto! No te imagino… –sonreí.

Sentía su cuerpo desnudo, gélido y perfecto al lado del mío. Me acomodé a su lado y aferré mi cuerpo tibio al suyo, y lo besé. Edward respondió, levantándome y poniendo mi cuerpo sobre el de él. Mi respiración se agitó y me entregué al él sin pensarlo más. Sentía que cuando estaba con Edward caía en una especie de transe maravilloso que me hacía necesitarlo más y más a cada momento, nuestro cuerpos se fundían y nuestros corazones se derretían ante la magia del amor.

Estuvimos juntos toda la tarde. Fue un día perfecto, nosotros dos solos y amándonos ¡Era el panorama perfecto! Finalmente, tuvo que ir a marcar tarjeta a su casa, porque en su casa le exigían ir tal cual fuera un hijo cualquiera, pero quedó de volver cerca las doce. Nuestra despedida fue eterna, entre sábanas y besos.

Me recosté y encendí la televisión y comencé a ver una película muy añeja, pero la más bella que he visto en toda mi vida "La sociedad de los poetas muertos". La complicidad que existía entre los compañeros de curso de la película, me hizo recordar la sociedad secreta de Ethan, como se comportaban e iban todos juntos para todos lados. Cada quien con un proyecto de vida distinto, pero con todos con una identidad común y que los marcaría de por vida: Carpe Diem.

Cuando terminó, dormité encima de la cama y aproveché de apagar el televisor. Soñé con Edward, a Edward ¡Con ojos calipsos! Se veía muy bello, pero no era él, era otro… y eso me inquietó.

Intenté despertar, hasta que finalmente abrí los ojos cuando sentí que unas piedrecitas golpeaban la ventana. Al principio unos golpecitos leves y que luego se hicieron más fuertes. Corrí y me asomé por la ventana y ahí lo vi ¡Ethan! Estrepitosamente abrí la ventana de par en par, y un viento frío me heló la frente. Miré hacía abajo y ahí estaba mi ex novio, completamente ebrio, acompañado de su inseparable amigo, Phillip y un par más de amigos "Eximius". Cuando me vio, me gritó:

–¡Te amo Isabella Swan! –mientras su parner lo afirmaba.

Y de repente y para mi horror ¡Todos empezaron a cantar! ¡Era una serenata! No contesté nada y después comencé a reír involuntariamente por lo ridículo de la situación.

….Y para no telefonear te digo todo cara a cara

como si la pena no me importara

soy muy tímido

escondo amor en mi, no fallo

para decirte que desde que te vi siempre es mayo…

Espero que este sentimiento sea correspondido

yo estoy aquí delante y te quiero y te sonrío

asómate a la ventana amore mio

Asómate al balcon

responde niña porfavor

solo vine hasta aquí con tornamesa y un micrófono

traje aquí a mi banda a cantarte lo que siento

si tú me quisieras besar yo estaría contento

….Es que esta serenata es mi cita con el destino

pues quiero que en la vida estemos

tu y yo siempre unidos…

–Sereneta Rap, Sin Banderas–

Ethan estaba completamente borracho, nunca lo había visto así en mi vida.

–Amor mío te adoro ¡Te amo! Por ti dejaría mi vida, todo lo que tú me pidas…

Después Phillip con una tremenda sonrisa y mientras lo sostenía me gritó:

–¡Lo siento Isa, pero no pudimos evitar que viniera! –sus resortes dorados parecían alborotados con lo divertido de la situación.

–Mi Isa ¡Te amoooooo! –continuaba gritando Ethan y después me dijo –¿Puedes bajar un minuto?

No supe que contestarle, pero ¡Qué pena! ¿Cómo lo iba a dejar abajo solo? Me costó la decisión, pero finalmente bajaría, al menos hasta que se calmara ¿cierto? Tomé las llaves y abrí en la puerta para salir, pero cuando cerraba la puerta para ir al parque, llegó Edward y me detuvo en el pasillo.

–¿Dónde ibas tan entusiasmada Bella? –su mirada me increpó hasta los huesos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Ignorarte**

Quedé paralizada. Edward estaba frente mío y me estaba increpando con su mirada, fuerte, profunda y bella como la miel derretida.

–Eeeeee…, bueno voy al parque… –contesté sin pensarlo más.

–Y ¿Qué cosa tan interesante hay allá que vas tan entusiasmada? –curvó sus labios carmesí en una sonrisa exquisita.

Él esperaba ansioso mi respuesta. No quería ni debía metir.

–Ethan –fui seca, lo dije de una vez y sin anestesia.

–¿Qué? –la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

–Sí es él.

–Y ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Qué acaso no sabe que eres mi novia? –su mandíbula se tensó demasiado y sus ojos se volvieron caramelo sólido.

–¡Cálmate Edward! Sólo quería hablar conmigo… –le dije casi asustada por su reacción.

–¡Qué insistente es! –continuó.

No contesté. Mi opinión era absolutamente contraria a la suya.

–Supongo que ahora que llegué no irás ¿Cierto? –insistió.

Callé. Por un minuto pensé en devolverme a mi habitación junto a Edward, pero "ellos" insistirían, sobre todo si sabían que Edward estaba aquí. Además, me daba pena y me sentía una desconsiderada al dejarlo ahí todo ebrio y con el corazón roto por mi culpa. Tomé las llaves para abrir la puerta y entrar, pero me detuve un momento, respiré hondo y le pasé las llaves a Edward.

–Vengo enseguida –fui decidida.

Edward quedó paralizado, pero mi conciencia era más fuerte. No lo seguí mirando porque probablemente me arrepentiría. Di media vuelta y corrí por los pasillos. Sentía ansiedad, profunda y tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero Ethan no se merecía que yo lo despreciara de esa manera, él era un hombre noble y maravilloso y conmigo siempre había sido fabuloso, que yo me enamorara de otro, era mi culpa, pero ya no lo podía seguir flagelando a él por mis decisiones.

Cuando llegué abajo, había empezado a lloviznar y sentía esas pequeñas y suaves gotas como invadían mi rostro. Eran tenues, pero tantas a la vez, me mojaban lentamente. Finalmente, estuve frente a él y cuando me vio se arrodilló a mis pies y me dijo.

–Mi princesa bella ¡Te amo! –su cabello rubio miel estaba húmedo por la lluvia y sobre sus labios rojos y suaves habían unas gotitas que le daban un aspecto muy especial de príncipe encantado.

–Ethan hace frío y está lloviendo ¡Te vas a enfermar! –le dije de manera maternal.

Con ayuda de Phillip, por su estado, se paró y se puso en frente de mí.

–Mi vida no me pidas que me vaya si yo te adoro –acarició mi rostro con su mano suave y tersa y luego continuó– además… ¿Qué más enfermo puedo estar? Si mi corazón está hecho pedazos sin ti…

Sus palabras calaron profundo en mí, porque a pesar de que estaba borracho, lo que decía era cierto y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

–Ethan n… no te hagas esto –acaricié su cabello con pequeños gatitos que decoraban su rostro de príncipe encantado.

Poco a poco empezó a llover más fuerte y Phillip se alejó de nuestro lado, dejándonos frente a frente. Ethan me miró fijamente. Podía distinguir sus pecas doradas en su rostro blanco y de aspecto infantil. Hasta mí llegaba su hálito con alcohol, pero no era nada desagradable. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas y no podía distinguir si era por la lluvia o por lágrimas, hasta que distinguí que sus pestañas color oro estaban más oscuras y mojadas y me di cuenta también que el enrojecimiento de sus ojos no era a raíz del alcohol, sino que de unas tímidas lágrimas que habían escapado de esos bellos ojos calipso. Lentamente acercó sus manos a las mías y las acarició como si tocará un cristal precioso y delicado, hasta que finalmente me cogió por la cintura y acercó sus bellos labios a los míos. Primero sólo rozó sus labios con los míos para ver mi reacción –eso creo– y luego como no encontró resistencia, nuevamente se acercó a mí y entreabrió mis labios con los suyos, dejando pasar su lengua tibia, húmeda y suave hasta encontrarse con la mía. Con su otra mano acarició mi cuello y parte de mi quijada mientras me besaba.

Desperté de la catarsis mientras oía unos aplausos que provenían del auto donde estaba los amigos de Ethan ¡Recién caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho! Ahora si que Edward me odiaría. Miré a Ethan y sus ojos me miraron con la mayor ternura que habían mirado en mi vida, no pude evitar sentir que mi pecho se apretaba y mi estómago bailaba.

–¡Perdona Ethan! –di media vuelta y lo dejé ahí, sólo bajo la lluvia, mientras él, jamás dijo una sola palabra, sólo me miraba y finalmente sonrió, parecía comprenderme, a veces.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, pero cuando llegué a mi habitación la puerta estaba entrejunta y dentro ¡No había nadie! En cambio, la ventana estaba abierta de par en par ¡Edward me había visto! Eso era indudable. Busqué en el baño y nada. Tomé mi móvil para llamarlo, pero antes de que lograra terminar de encontrar su número, una mano suave y tibia me tomó la mano y sutilmente sacó el celular de mis dedos. En cambio, me aferró hacia él y me volvió a besar. No sé por qué no podía detenerme y correspondí su beso y lo peor de todo ¡Lo disfrutaba y mucho! Era deliciosa su saliva, su lengua suave impregnada levemente en algún trago. Sus manos se mantenían en un lugar prudente, sin traspasar en ningún momento las barreras de la pasión. Fui yo quien lo empujó pausadamente a la cama, mientras él sólo se concentraba en besarme. Ethan estaba sobre mí y me acariciaba con tranquilidad y ternura, mientras yo me perdía en sus caricias y sentía que mi cuerpo se acaloraba cada vez más, hasta que él se percató que mis manos insistían más de lo debido y me miró fijamente.

–No mi amor, porque después de eso si que nunca más me podré separar de ti… –su mirada parecía suplicante y lo entendí.

Bajé la intensidad de la manera de besarnos y finalmente, después de contemplarnos unos minutos, él se durmió. Estaba estilando y su pelo estaba mojado, por lo que no podía quedarse de ese modo, sabía que, tanto como yo, venía saliendo de una complicada laringitis. Con mucha cautela lo desvestí para dejarlo seco, y mientras lo hacía, podía contemplar su cuerpo perfecto y fibroso, de piel casi traslúcido, pero suave como la piel de los bebés. Los bellos de su cuerpo eran casi rubios y era muy, pero muy hermoso. Parecía extraño, pero su cuerpo era muy similar al de Edward y eso me producía sensaciones encontradas. Como pude lo tapé y fui a buscar el secador para deshumedecer sus pelo de infante, con ondas perfectas. Él no pareció inmutarse. Tomé toda su ropa y la metí en el baño, junto con un calefactor para que se secara.

Me senté en el escritorio, al lado de la ventana y llamé a Edward, aunque sabía que no querría ver. Tuuut, tuuut, tuuuuuuuut, y ¡Nada! No quería contestar y era lo más obvio. Finalmente, opté por ir donde mi vecina y amiga, Alice, que se supone "dormía" justo en frente de mí, aunque por lo general no estaba, porque todo era una pantalla. Llegué frente a su puerta y golpeé despacito, peor nadie abrió. Caminé hacia mi habitación y de la nada apareció Margaret, la bella vampira.

–Veo que no estás con tus amigos… –sonrió, ahora venía vestida como un estudiante cualquiera más.

–No –respondí algo triste.

–Es una lástima… –sonrió perversa y siguió– ¿Hablaste con tu querido de nuestra conversación del otro día? –fue irónica.

Asentí, ya estaba empezando a sentir miedo, el corazón se me aceleraba y sentía una transpiración fría que invadía mi cuerpo.

–¿Entonces? –me parecía como que ella tenía una fijación especial con Edward.

–Nada –fui seca, para intentar que no notara que me tiritaba la voz.

–Y ¿seguirás con él después de todo lo que te hizo? –rió con sarcasmo.

–No lo sé…

–Qué poco te quieres Bella –volvió a reír.

–¿Qué necesitas de mí? –insistí.

–No lo sé, aún no lo tengo claro –me tomó fuerte por el brazo, pero al acercarse a mí y sentir mi aroma, pareció no agradarle.

–¡Dime! –insistí.

–¿Estás sola? –miró algo desconcertada hacia mi habitación.

–No, pero a él no lo metas en esto… –le supliqué.

–¿A quién? Parece que no es Edward –rió– creo que tienes más "amigos".

–Él es humano ¡Déjalo en paz!

–¿Quién es él que te provoca esa reacción? –parecía sorprendida.

–Ethan, mi ex novio.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, su rostro pareció desfigurarse. Soltó mi brazo y desapareció intempestivamente…


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

**La noche anterior**

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¡Caña! ¡Uf qué mal! Miré el techo y me di cuenta de inmediato que esta no era mi casa ni cama. Cerré los ojos recordé al instante el día y la noche anterior. Estábamos en el departamento de Phillip, junto a Robert y Josh. Almorzamos juntos y después vimos uno de los tantos clásicos del fútbol inglés: el partido de fútbol más esperado de toda la semana, el Chelsea vs. Manchester, obvio, yo era hincha del Manchester hasta las entrañas, al igual que Phillip, en cambio Robert y Josh morían por el Chelsea. Tomamos unas cervezas, inicialmente, mientras duraba el partido, y después, como ganó nuestro equipo, obvio, celebramos con ron y finalmente continuamos con whisky. Cuando llegamos al Chivas Regal ya eran casi las nueve de la noche. Todo iba bien hasta que me acordé de ella, de mi amada y adorada y reticente Isabella. Cuando la recordaba generalmente todo iba por etapas, primero, reía, luego contaba nuestras anécdotas, que mis amigos escuchaban por enésima vez y que no estaban exentas de burlas, hasta que finalmente me bajaba nostalgia y quedaba al borde las lágrimas, porque sentía que la amaba aún más en ese momento, todo lo que sentía se acentuaba en un mil por ciento y quería correr a pedirle que volviera conmigo, entonces fue cuando tuve la maravillosa idea de decirles…

Su piel es el manjar más dulce que he probado. Sus ojos marrones intensos me envuelven en una brújula de amor; sus pechos redondos y bien contorneados me hacen viajar a la gloria ¡La amo, la amo tanto, tanto! Que en ocasiones pienso que moriré de asfixia sin ella. Sin embargo, sé que existe una mínima esperanza, no sé que es en verdad… es como si nuestros genes se hubiesen reconocido, hay algo entre nosotros que nos atrae… y esa sensación queda en evidencia, cuando nuestras pieles se tocan y parece que este roce dará origen a una vida…

Las risotadas no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Estás realmente mal perro! –Robert me golpeó la espalda.

Me puse en la puerta de entrada del departamento, dispuesto a salir cuando mis buenos e inseparables amigos decidieron acompañarme, porque se dieron cuenta que de todos modos iría a verla.

Durante el camino a Robert se le ocurrió decir.

–Y qué ¿Le harás una serenata?

Y todos rompieron a reír al unísono y yo, vaya, no lo encontré mala idea. La canción vino por osmosis, sólo era cuestión que llegáramos. Cuando ya estuve bajo su ventana comencé a cantar, jajaja, y mis amigos, eran el coro más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida, realmente debió ser una escena de lo más absurda de lo que se había visto este último tiempo, pero yo la amaba y necesitaba que ella lo supiera, como fuera…

La vi asomarse por su ventana y noté que curvó sus bellos y carnosos labios en una sonrisa, tanto, que sus ojos marrones quedaron redondos de la sorpresa. Finalmente le pedí que bajara, quería verla frente a mí, no planificaba besarla, sólo quería tenerla conmigo. Se demoró en llegar abajo un poco más de lo normal, no tengo ni idea qué le pasó, sólo sé que por fin estaba en frente de mí y no pude abstenerme de arrodillare ante ella, lo digo y reconozco, ha sido una de las noches que he hecho más ridiculeces en mi vida, pero es sólo porque la adoro. Su cara fue de conmoción y me dijo.

–Ethan hace frío y está lloviendo ¡Te vas a enfermar! –su voz era dulce y melódica, la más bella que había oído en mi vida.

–Mi vida no me pidas que me vaya si yo te adoro –no pude evitar acariciarla, su piel era como un imán para mí– además… ¿Qué más enfermo puedo estar? Si mi corazón está hecho pedazos sin ti… –era toda la verdad, aunque sonara exagerado.

Vi que se estremeció, sentí que un corrientazo pasó por su cuerpo frágil y perfecto.

–Ethan n… no te hagas esto –sentí que pasó sus perfectas y pequeñas manos por mi pelo mojado por la lluvia.

Entonces fue irresistible tuve que besarla. Primero quise saber si me aceptaba, y luego, cuando me di cuenta que no me rechazó, la besé con todo ese amor que sentía dentro de mí y necesitaba traspasárselo urgentemente. Luego, la vi indecisa y se fue. Josh me gritó desde el auto.

–Y ahora vas a dejar que se vaya idiota ¡Anda tras ella estoy seguro que quiere estar contigo!

En ese momento me sentía absolutamente envalentonado por su amor y por el trago, así que la seguí. Cuando llegué me di cuenta que buscaba desesperadamente un número de teléfono, probablemente era el de su novio, pero en ese momento no me importó, yo sólo quería seguirla besando y amando a más no poder. Quité el móvil de sus manos y ella cedió rápidamente. La tomé fuerte por la cintura y no sé en qué momento estábamos sobre su cama, sus mejillas eran hermosas, extremadamente rosadas y su cuerpo estaba entrando en calor, entonces me di cuenta de sus intenciones, y aunque era lo que más yo quería en la vida ¡Tuve que decirle que no! ¡Ni yo creí lo estúpido de mi reacción! Pero, era mejor así, tan sólo con besarla, sentía que quería amarla por siempre, si estaba con ella, no querría dejarla en mi vida, y mi sed se acrecentaría a límites no conocidos por mí, realmente desconocía de qué modo podía reaccionar después, si ella continuaba con su novio, sería el infierno en la tierra.

Luego me dormí, en un principio fue para bajarme las revoluciones en verdad, pero después, caí en un sueño dulce y maravilloso, porque ante todo sabía que ella estaba a mi lado.

Desperté y ella dormía perfecta a mi lado. Su pelo castaño estaba revuelto y sus labios del color de las manzanas rojas, estaba entreabiertos. Dormía vestida. Sigilosamente me levanté, besé su frente acalorada y la tapé con una manta, antes que enfermara. Tomé uno de sus cuadernos y escribí.

Gracias por tu cariño mi hermosa princesa de ensueño.

Salí de la facultad y tomé rumbo al parque de la universidad. Tomé un taxi y llegué a mi casa, menos mal nadie notó la hora, porque sé que si no vendrían avalanchas de recriminaciones por mi horario. Llegué a mi pieza, me duché, pero me dormí nuevamente encima de la cama. De repente sentí la presencia de Grace a mi lado, sus expresivos ojos verdes me increpaban y estaba de pie junto a mí.

–Yo sé a la hora que llegaste hermanito… –sonrió y continuó –¿Dónde te habías metido? Acuérdate que hoy es la ceremonia –sus enormes ojos pardo se iluminaron.

–¡Oooh! Tienes razón no lo había recordado… ¿A qué hora es?

–En la noche, a las nueve…

–Y ¿Van todos?

–Absolutamente todos, incluso Eileen…

–Y ¿Ella se iniciará?

–No sé…, tú sabes su posición…

Me siguió intimidando con su mirada.

–Y tú Ethan ¿Te comprometerás? –sus ojos, ahora verdes, exigían la verdad. No sabía como decirlo, pero aún no me sentía preparado para renunciar a Isabella…


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Ceremonia de Iniciación**

Ya se había entrado el sol y pronto comenzaría a oscurecer, ya eran pasado las siete y media. Esta noche sería la primera vez que participaría en una ceremonia de los Eximius y no era ni más ni menos que mi ceremonia de iniciación, paso que yo no estaba tan seguro de dar, era todo tremendamente complicado, no quería renunciar a mi adorada Isa, a pesar de que ella tenía novio, era muy única opción de intentar reconquistarla, pero una vez iniciado no podía volver atrás ¡Realmente no podía hacerlo!

Mis padres, junto a Grace, me fueron a buscar a mi dormitorio.

–¿Estás listo Ethan? –preguntó mi madre. Ella en el fondo sabía que no.

No le respondí. Todos iban vestidos como para fiesta de monarquía, de etiqueta los hombres y las mujeres, con trajes largos y brillos, incluso Grace ¡Mi hermana parecía otra! Se veía cinco años mayor, pero muy linda, sus ojos pardos almendrados y expresivos resaltaban aún más que sus pecas. Mi madre tan sofisticada como siempre, vestía un traje largo azul y mi padre, parecía el monarca. Yo estaba indeciso, no hablaba nada, lo que obviamente mi mamá detectó de inmediato.

–¿Ocurre algo Ethan?

Nuevamente callé.

Llegamos a un castillo que estaba a más de una hora de nuestra casa. En la entrada habían dos hombres, tipo gorilas, también de etiqueta que verificaban que no se filtrara nadie que no "correspondiera". Pasamos por un bosque inmenso, y un camino rodeado de pinos perfectamente mantenidos. Y antes de bajarnos me di cuenta que efectivamente estaban "todos" ¡Uf! Era inimaginable la cantidad de millones que habían tan solo en autos de lujos, era la mejor exposición de automóviles caros que había asistido en mi vida. Al entrar un par de mujeres hermosas, una rubia y una morena, muy cautelosas, nos acompañaron hasta un gran salón, pero antes, le entregaron unas capas negras con capuchón a mis padres, y a mi hermana y a mi, unas blancas. Era un salón enorme y magnífico, iluminado tan sólo con antorchas en las murallas y en el centro, había perfectamente delineada una estrella de David, que parecía esculpida en oro. En el centro de gran estrella, había una especie de altar con una rosa roja en el centro, embutida en un jarro de cristal. Todos, llevaban su piocha, incluso yo, y ahí recién me di cuenta que el altar central era a imagen y semejanza de nuestro símbolo.

Había mucha gente, algunos conocidos y otros que en mi vida había visto. De repente miré hacia mi lado, porque estábamos separados blancos de negros, tal como un tablero de ajedrez, y era mi amigo Phillip, también de blanco. Lo noté muy ansioso, realmente estaba disfrutando tan particular ceremonia. Dentro de quienes me sorprendí ver fue al doctor del hospital más prestigioso de Londres, el doctor Cullen, que además creo, era el papá de mi archirival, que esperaba no ver esta noche, menos mal nunca lo divisé, hubiese sido el colmo de la extrañeza.

Cuando el gran maestro llegó, todos hicieron una reverencia, a él si que no lo había visto en mi vida. Habló en latín. Su capa era plateada con rojo y usaba una especie de bastón de platino. Todo era algo tétrico. Miré de reojo a mi amigo fiel, pero estaba consternado con la escena. Más allá estaba Josh y Robert, incluso estaba Eileen, quien tenía una actitud desafiante.

El maestro hizo sonar el bastón tres veces e invitó a pasar a una muchacha que me parecía haber visto en la universidad, pero no estaba seguro. Ella llegó rodeada de su capa blanca y este le echó el capuchón hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su perfecto rostro y pelo cobrizo. Besó su frente y luego sus labios, tomó una especie de gilette y cortó parte de su mano, de manera horizontal, dejando que la sangre escurriera en una especie de posillo de cristal. No hizo ninguna muestra de dolor y yo estaba espantado, lo encontraba escabroso. Finalmente, una especie de muchacha asistente, se acercaba con una capa negra, que sería ahora el atuendo de la nueva iniciada Luego continuó Josh, luego Robert, mi hermana ¡Qué horror! Y cerca de diez jóvenes más, incluso Phillip, todos parecían obnubilados ante la sangrienta ceremonia. Yo estaba absorto, ante lo que veía… Luego, continuó Eileen, pero cuando llegó al lado de esa especie de sacerdote, le habló al oído y se hizo a un lado. Luego me llamaron a mí… Cerré los ojos y recordé a Isabella, si continuaba con esto la perdería para siempre. Llegué al frente del altar y dije.

–Aún no estoy preparado –sentía que todos me observaban con horror.

–¿Cuál es el motivo para rechazar a tu hermandad? –parecía molesto este señor de barbas del tiempo medieval.

–Estoy enamorado y ella no es una Eximius… –fui sincero.

Escuché cuchicheos generalizados y miré a mi amigo, quien hizo un gesto de desaprobación, sin embargo, el gran maestro me dijo:

–Tú sabes que puedes ser llamado sólo tres veces… la cuarta, si reniegas de tus raíces, lo pagarás con tu sangre –fue desafiante.

Tragué saliva, sin embargo, me hice a un lado, junto a Eileen. Una mujer muy bella, creo que su nombre era Margaret, porque así la llamó el maestro, llegó al altar, besó al maestro y bebió toda la sangre recolectada en la en el posillo. Prontamente nos vinieron a buscar las mismas dos mujeres de la entrada, que ahora vestían una capa dorada. Amablemente nos invitaron a salir del salón. Se cerraron las puertas tras nosotros y oímos como todos gritaban unas consignas en latín, cada vez con la voz más alzada.

Miré hacia un lado y me di cuenta que Eileen ya no estaba ¡Esto parecía una verdadera pesadilla! La mujer en frente de mí, la rubia, me tomó la mano y me invitó a pasar a una habitación, donde había una especie de sofá de la época del medioevo. Se puso en frente de mí y se sacó la capa que llevaba, quedando completamente desnuda ¡Era bellísima! Sin embargo, no me atraía, no podía sacarme la imagen de Isabella de mi mente. Intentó besarme, pero me hice a un lado. Ella no insistió, tomó su capa, se tapó y luego me acompañó a la entrada del castillo. Una vez fuera de toda esa sordidez, respiré hondo hasta que el aire de la fría noche entrara en mis pulmones y me fui a nuestro auto. Fuera de éste me esperaba Eileen muy ansiosa.

–¿Sabías qué esta cosa era tan extraña? –me dijo mientras le tiritaba la pera y su voz era quebradiza.

–No, no tenía idea… –fui honesto y tuve que preguntarle, la curiosidad me embargaba– ¿Y qué le dijiste al maestro?

–¿La verdad? –su mirada transmitía algo distinto.

–Qué dependía de ti… –sus ojos castaños me increpaban.

–¿De mí? ¿Por qué? –insistí.

–Porque bueno tú sabes, un Eximius debe estar siempre con otro Eximius… –acercó sus labios y los posó sobre los míos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

**Dudas existenciales**

Desperté y vi la nota de Ethan.

Gracias por tu cariño mi hermosa princesa de ensueño.

Ethan era realmente hermoso, lamentablemente quedarme con él me estaba costando mi noviazgo. Entré a la ducha y cuando salí, Edward estaba parado en frente de mí. Sus bellos ojos dorados líquidos me penetraban con su mirada. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y ese perfecto pelo broncíneo que lo caracterizaba lo hacía ver aún más bello. Oí como la lluvia comenzó a caer sin pausa y el cielo se cerró totalmente.

Sin decirme nada me tomó por la cintura fuertemente y me besó desesperadamente, al borde de la locura. Tomó la toalla que me rodeaba el cuerpo y la dejó acomodada sobre la cama. Su respiración era agitada, y bajó con sus labios hasta mi cuello, lo humedecía y sentía que la piel me ardía al contacto con su saliva, o quizás era porque era ponzoña, pero era muy pero muy agradable. Con su lengua hábil y perfecta besó mis hombros y luego mis pechos, hasta que sentí que mi piel se erizó, al contacto con esta parte tan sensible de mí con su boca húmeda y fría. Sus manos, suavemente, también acariciaban mis pechos que cabían perfectamente entre sus dedos de porcelana fría. Me besó el cuerpo entero, por la espalda, las piernas, todo. Yo lo quería conmigo, mi cuerpo lo sentía palpitar de emoción, quería fundirme con él, deseaba más que nada en este mundo tenerlo entre mis piernas. Él volvió a mi boca y ahora sus besos eran más intensos, su lengua insistía con la mía y yo quería succionar esa suave porción de él. Besé su cuello, oyendo como explotaría de placer al contacto con mis tibios labios. Luego, continué con el borde de su oreja perfecta. Mientras nos continuábamos besando, yo aproveché de besar su pecho gélido, fibroso y pálido, paralelamente insistí desabrochando su cinturón y luego con el botón de su jeans, para deshacernos, de la ahora tan molesta prenda. Él me continuaba acariciando insistentemente entre mis pechos y el borde interno de mis piernas, hasta el centro. Su camisa estaba desabrochada de par en par. Crucé mis piernas por detrás de sus caderas firmes y ejercí presión bajando lo última prenda que nos separaba, porque él estaba listo y yo también. Finalmente lo sentí dentro de mí, era una sensación muy especial, porque mi cuerpo hervía y al contactarme con esa parte de él, sentía un equilibrio perfecto de temperatura, era una sensación intensa, me sentía en un estado de frenesí cuando él estaba dentro de mí, éramos uno, pero esa vez sentí algo distinto…, sentí como si dejara algo dentro de mí de la que nunca me podría librar.

La agitación cedió y me sentí absolutamente exhausta, pero seguía intrigada ante lo que había sucedido. Tenía la sensación como si una parte de él estaba dentro de mí. Lo miré dudosa. Edward lo notó.

–¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó algo distante.

–Nada, tengo una sensación extraña –no podía dejar de mirarlo y me surgió una pregunta– ¿Qué pasó con la mujer que embarazaste? –no podía dejar de pensar que eso era justamente lo que me había pasado ahora.

–¿Por qué te interesa eso?

–¿Cuál es el problema? –respondí a su pregunta.

–Bueno el niño nació…

–Fue niño entonces… Y ¿Cómo se llamó?

–Artur

–Lindo nombre… Y ¿Qué pasó con ella?

–No la vi más…

–¿Cómo se llamaba?

Enmudeció, pero finalmente me miró a los ojos y me dijo.

–Margaret.

–¿Margaret? –dije con horror– como la vampiro… –luego caí en la cuenta– ¡Oh, no Edward! ¿Es ella?

–Sí –su rostro era de dolor.

–Y ¡¿Qué quiere de mí?! –dije casi histérica.

–Convertirte… quiere castigarte por la eternidad.

–¡Castigarme! No esto es una locura, pero yo no hice nada.

–Ella no me perdona que jamás la haya amado como te amé a ti –sus ojos eran transparentes.

–Edward te das cuenta que todo esto ha superado todo los límites… –le dije furiosa.

–Lo siento mucho Bella…

–Yo no quiero ser vampiro, ni siquiera por ti… –noté que su rostro se descompuso ante mis aclaraciones.

–Es tu decisión…

–¡No! Lo siento Edward –fui seca.

Recién me había dado cuenta de todo este lío. Yo envejecería y él sería siempre joven, era imposible que sostuviéramos una relación en el tiempo, era absurdo. Sentí que mi corazón se contrajo fuertemente y me costaba trabajo respirar bien.

–Nunca podremos estar juntos… –le increpé.

–Eso depende de ti, pero debes decidirlo pronto… –besó mi frente.

–No me imagino vampiro… además, a decir verdad, tengo ciertas dudas Edward, lo siente.

Vi su rostro desconcertado, ahora sus ojos no eran como la miel derretida, se habían solidificado, sin embargo, se seguía viendo hermoso, aún más bello así, como Dios lo había mandado al mundo. Su mandíbula se tensó totalmente y cualquier vestigio de sonrisa se esfumó de su cara.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –parecía consternado.

–No lo sé –quité mi mirada de la suya.

–Bella ¡Mírame por favor! –tomó mi rostro entre sus exquisitas manos.

Lo miré y sentí que su mirada me penetraba, exigía una explicación.

–Edward todo esto ha sido muy extraño… ¿Tú lo sabes cierto? Además, no me había proyectado, sólo sentía la necesidad de estar contigo…

–¿Sentías? –pareció desmoronarse.

–No, no lo tomes a mal por favor, quiero decir que no pensé en qué sería de nosotros en el tiempo, recién estoy en segundo año de universidad… O sea, nunca tuve ningún problema con que fueses vampiro, pero no pensé, erróneamente, que yo debería convertirme, aunque ciertamente es una realidad –suavicé mi voz –y además…

–Además qué Bella ¡Dime por favor! Dime la verdad aunque me duela… –sus ojos me suplicaban.

–Está Ethan…

Tomó aire y se apoyó contra la pared.

–Lo sabía… –torció mordiéndose levemente uno de sus labios cereza.

–¿Qué sabías?

–Siempre temí que quisieras volver con tu ex –su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo –por supuesto, no hay comparación… él te puede ofrecer mucho más futuro que yo ¿Cierto? –rió tristemente.

–No por favor, jamás he dicho que quiero volver con él, pero debo reconocer que aún me pasan cosas con él… Siento decirte esto Edward, pero estoy tratando de ser honesta.

–No sé qué decirte Bella, sólo puedo insistir en qué te amo, llevó más de un siglo esperando por ti, pero sólo tú y nadie más que tú puede decidir qué es lo que quiere… Lamentablemente –dijo con los labios apretados.

Me arrodillé a su lado, encima de la cama, tomé su rostro con mis manos y me acerqué a él para besarlo. Inmediatamente y como una acto reflejo me senté sobre sus piernas. Él me tomó por la cintura y me aferró contra su pecho gélido. Subí mis manos y acaricié ese pelo suave como las plumillas de los pajaritos recién nacidos. Besé su frente y su boca nuevamente. Su rostro estaba dolorido, tenía el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, respondía a mis caricias.

–Bella mi amor te amo –me dijo mientras me besaba.

No respondí.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**Amor alternativo**

Todo había sido demasiado extraño esta noche. La ceremonia había sido escabrosa, por decirlo menos; después, la mujer desnuda, en frente de mí… toda esa sangre, la gente con capuchas y el fuego… la mezcla perfecta entre místico y tenebroso, pero además el beso de Eileen, de esa niña que había conocido toda mi vida y que jamás había mirado con otros ojos que no fuera como una hermana, porque de hecho era íntima amiga de la mía, nuestras familias se conocían, no sé era raro… y ese beso fue aún lo más bizarro de toda la noche, despertó en mí un sentimiento que desconocía por completo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Fue un beso breve, pero decidor. Cuando sentí sus labios tibios posarse sobre mi boca, casi por un instante pensé en echarme hacia atrás, pero hubiese sido una descortesía de mi parte y ella probablemente se hubiese sentido pésimo, entonces decidí responder a sus movimientos suaves y algo torpes por el frío y la tensión de la circunstancia. Eileen era un poco más baja que mi amor, por lo que tuve que agacharme un poco más para concretar ese beso dulce y fresco. Luego, inmediatamente abrió sus ojos miel de par en par y sonrió muy seductoramente.

–Y ¿Eso qué fue? –le dije incrédulo.

–Siempre lo quise hacer –volvió a sonreír y sus ojos destellaban picardía.

–Pero esto… no sé… ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –aún no creí su reacción.

–No Ethan, eres muy atractivo ¿Lo sabías? –acarició un mechó de mi cabello que daba hacia mi frente.

–Es que me cuesta creerlo…

–¿Fue muy malo? –insistió.

–No, en absoluto, no me malentiendas, es sólo que me sorprendió tu reacción, además toda la noche no ha estado exenta de extrañezas.

Ella rió muy seductoramente.

–Pero Eileen tú sabes que mi corazón tiene dueña –sonreí incómodo.

–Sí, lo tengo claro, pero no por eso dejaré de intentar conquistarte –parecía demasiado decidida.

–Eileen yo te estoy hablando de amor en serio ¿Me explico?

–Lo sé, pero ella tiene a otro ¿Cierto?

Fue como si me clavaran una puñalada directo al corazón, con el cuchillo más afilado que hubiesen encontrado, pero contrariamente y de forma inmediata, recordé la noche anterior, ella y yo juntos, y no había puesto ningún tipo resistencia, entonces una sonrisa involuntaria se salió de mis labios.

–¿Qué pasa? –su mirada me intimidaba.

–Nada –no podía decirle que justo en ese momento recordaba a Isa, estaba claro que ella no estaba al tanto.

Me tomó de la mano, era una mano pequeña, mas pequeña aún que la de Isa, y me arrastró hacia su auto, como ella era tan independiente de su familia, por supuesto, había llegado sola. Me fui con ella y no dejó de coquetearme todo el camino, su pelo rubio dorado estaba medio despeinado y no dejaba sonreír, era realmente atractiva, pero aún me costaba desasociarla a esa niña chica, amiga de mi hermana, aunque sabía que su reputación no era de las mejores.

Sin mucho preámbulo, y como gran conocedora me llevó a uno de esos "sitios" escondidos y clandestinos. Entramos a una especie de bosques y finalmente llegamos a un cubículo para el auto, y por detrás se cerró una cortina. Lo que venía estaba muy, pero muy claro….

Entramos a la habitación y era bastante tradicional, nada de leopardos ni ambientaciones extrañas –por lo que me han contado– era una gran cama muy sobria, que tenía contiguamente una especie de mini living. Todavía no tenía tan claro qué hacía ahí, con Eileen, era todo muy, pero muy raro, de hecho era la noche más extraña que había tenido en toda mi vida. Eileen llamó y pidió una botella de champagne. En menos de cinco minutos llegó. Ella la abrió y luego, tomamos la segunda y en seguida, la tercera. Me empezaba a sentir algo más relajado y el sentimiento de culpa se iba disipando.

Después de la tercera copa, Eileen se acercó a mí y me besó, pero está vez con muchísima más pasión. La tomé por la espalda y la acerqué a mí, ella tomó mis manos y las dirigió hacia el cierre de una mini falda y bajó su cierre, con mis manos. A está altura ya comenzaba a disfrutar de la situación. Sin más demora saqué el incómodo traje de etiqueta, quedando sólo en paños menores, y ella también. Llevaba una ropa interior negra muy sexy. Su cuerpo era bastante voluptuoso, pero perfecto. Su piel era algo más canela que la de Isa. Poco a poco esto me empezaba a gustar.

Finalmente, la arrastré hacia la cama, acariciando esa piel suave y tibia, tan distinta al de mi Isa, lamentablemente, las comparaciones eran inevitables. Fue cuando recordé que ella no estaba conmigo, sino que dormía y soñaba con otro, a pesar de lo mucho que yo la amaba, sentí por un minuto que quizás Eileen podía ser una nueva oportunidad, incluso considerando las circunstancias arrebatadas en que había ocurrido todo. Di el paso final y le hice el amor, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Llegué cerca de las cinco de la madrugada a mi casa. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Me dormí pensando en la situación e intentando tomar una decisión definitiva. No sabía si tenía aún oportunidad con el amor de mi vida o no, aunque yo lo esperaría por la eternidad. Por un minuto incluso pensé que Eileen y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo, más tarde me enteraría que jamás Isabella había sabido de las intenciones de su amiga. Me dormí y desperté con dos risitas a mi lado: Grace y Eileen.

–¿Qué pasó? –todavía estaba dormido.

–Dormilón despierta –los ojos de Eileen estaba iluminados y la mano de mi hermana llevaba una venda por el tajo por la iniciación.

Abrí finalmente los ojos y me senté en la cama. Entonces vino lo comprometedor: Eileen me besó en la boca ¡Ahí quedé casi pegado en el techo! Vi que mi hermana sonrió, obviamente, ya lo sabía todo. A penas salió Grace, entró mi nana con el desayuno y me lo dejó en una mesita.

–Y ¿Tú no duermes? –fue lo primero que le pude decir, incluso creo que salió con un tono asustado.

–No después de estar contigo –supe que esto venía en serio.

–Disculpa Eileen, pero creo que tenemos que hablar respecto a lo que pasó anoche –intenté ser dulce.

–¿Hablar? Pensé que ya éramos oficialmente novios –clavó sus ojos miel en mí.

Mi cara de espanto debió ser memorable, porque inmediatamente me dijo.

–Es broma Ethan… –sin embargo la luz en sus ojos se apagó.

–Disculpa Eileen, es que no quiero herirte… –traté de ser dulce.

–Sé que aún amas a Isabella, pero dame y date la oportunidad de conquistarte…

Le sonreí, sus palabras eran muy tiernas.

–No estoy seguro que sea muy buena idea Eileen.

–Lo es, confía en mí, y no tengas miedo que yo salga "herida" es bajo mi propia responsabilidad –sonrió.

Grace llamó de un grito a su amiga.

–Vuelvo enseguida –me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

Ella salió de la habitación y me dirigí a la ducha, pero cuando llegaba a la puerta del baño, sentí que llegó un mensaje a mi celular. Me devolví a mirarlo. Era de Isabella. Se me contrajo el pecho y no pude evitar sonreír.

¿Es posible que nos veamos en la tarde?

Obviamente mi respuesta fue: Sí.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capítulo XXIX**_

_**Balde de agua fría**_

A las seis sonó mi móvil. Algo ansiosa miré la hora. El sol mostraba sus últimos vestigios de luz y el cielo se veía medio rojo y rosado, era muy lindo, casi surreal. Finalmente, contesté.

—Hola Isa. Llegué ¿Te espero aquí abajo o te voy a buscar? —su voz era suave y pausada como siempre.

—Ethan, bajo, así aprovechamos de dar una vuelta —una sonrisa involuntaria se escapó de mi boca.

Mi corazón se aceleró extrañamente, sentí ansiedad de ver Ethan, aunque no tenía claridad de por qué lo había llamado, en realidad, creo que lo había hecho sólo para estar con él rato. Mis sentimientos eran cada vez más confusos.

Bajé y él estaba ahí, vestía unos jeans negros, camisa y arriba una polera gris sin mangas ¡Se veía bellísimo! Sus labios rojos se veían suaves y vivos, y sus preciosos ojos turquesa le hacían juego con la camisa. Cuando lo vi no pude evitar sonreír y él me devolvió. Caminé tranquila entre el parque hasta llegar a él y cuando estuve frente a él no sabía cómo saludarlo, Ethan lo notó, entonces me dio un sutil beso en la mejilla, que igualmente me estremeció.

—Hola Ethan —sonreí.

—Me alegro mucho que me hayas llamado Isa.

Comenzamos a caminar bajo los árboles del parque, mientras una brisa tibia rozaba nuestros cuerpos. No podía evitar mirarlo de reojo. De repente se sintió un silencio incómodo.

—Isa disculpa si te causé problemas en otro día con lo de la serenata —rió ante esta última palabra.

—Estuvo muy bonita —reí— gracias.

—Es que ese día se me pasó la mano con la celebración del triunfo de mi equipo —intentó justificarse.

—M… después de todo no fue tan malo —lo miré directo a esos bellos ojos de mar.

—En absoluto, creo que ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, después de que terminamos, claro —sus ojos se entristecieron.

No respondí, lo que dijera resultaría absurdo.

—Isa y bien ¿Cómo va tu noviazgo? —parecía muy interesado, pero no fue irónico.

No supe que responderle de inmediato. Mordí mi labio inferior y le respondí.

—¿La verdad?

—Sí, creo que ya no me matará —sonrió.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo es eso? —sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Estoy algo confundida —ni yo sé por qué se lo dije.

—¿Confundida? ¿Con qué? —parecía esperanzado.

—Contigo… —casi murmullé.

—Pero… —tragó saliva y su mirada se embargó de emoción. Luego sonrió.

—Isa, bueno tú sabes que yo aún te amo —acarició mi rostro con su mano tibia y de nudillos rosados.

—Ethan no sé qué decirte, no quiero pedirte nada, sólo quiero que lo sepas, en realidad, no sé ni por qué te lo digo —le di la espalda.

Al ver mi reacción, me tomó por el hombro y me obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté inquieta.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —parecía haberse arrepentido de lo que me acaba de decir.

Tragué saliva para procesar sus palabras, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle nada, pero no podía evitar sentirlo.

—¿M… mucho tiempo? —dije media tartamuda.

—No —fue seguro.

Sentía que mis piernas se doblarían en cualquier momento y comencé a sentir que todo era un sueño ¡Mi Ethan! ¡Mi dulce e incondicional Ethan con otra! ¡Oh, no! Me sentí muy estúpida por haberlo llamado.

—Disculpa por hacerte perder tu tiempo —sonreí fingido y di media vuelta para volver a mi habitación.

Oí como él corrió detrás de mí.

—Isa, no es nada de importancia, si tú me dijeras que quieras volver conmigo, yo jamás lo pensaría dos veces —sus ojos titilaban.

—No te preocupes, no te lo voy a pedir —su mirada se apagó.

Entonces quedó paralizado, pero me miró con esa ternura que nadie más sabía hacerlo, ni siquiera Edward. Entonces me surgió una gran duda.

—¿La conozco? —lo increpé, aunque no tenía ningún derecho.

Asintió.

—¿Alguna Eximius?

—Algo así —contestó, no se atrevía a responderme con la verdad.

—De verdad me lo puedes decir, yo no soy quien para juzgarte Ethan —dulcifiqué mi voz.

—Eileen —lo dijo rápido.

—¿Qué? Eileen ¿Mi amiga Eileen? —no lo podía creer.

—Sí.

¡No podía ser! Desgraciada, traicionera, esperó que Ethan se alejara un momento de mí y ella se lanzó al acecho ¡Con esa amiga para qué quiero enemigas! ¡Qué rabia tenía! Quería ahorcarla por traicionera y mala amiga, yo nunca me hubiese fijado en un ex de ella, aunque pensándolo bien, yo siempre sospeché que a ella le atraía Ethan, pero pensé que quedaría ahí y no llegaría a más, que era un capricho de infancia, pero ¡No lo creía! Pero no era nadie para reprochar a Ethan.

—Ethan, creo que es mejor que me vaya —le dije conteniendo la furia.

—Isa ¡Escúchame por favor! —me tomó de un brazo.

—¿Te quiero hacer una pregunta? ¿Siempre te gustó aún estando conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no, yo te amo Isabella Swan —estaba muy afligido.

—Bueno, no pierdas tu tiempo, ya tienes novia —dije picada, a punto de llorar de impotencia.

—Mi amor, por favor —me suplicaba.

—Ethan no tienes por qué darme explicaciones —vi como una lágrima caía encima de mi mano, ya había explotado.

—Es que quiero dártelas —me seguía mientras yo caminaba.

De repente y con algo de fuerza, me tomó por la cintura y me besó con ímpetu y pasión. Sentí que sus labios suaves se posaron en mi boca y los entreabrió con suavidad y extremo cuidado. Sentí su cuerpo tibio y fuerte que me aferraba hacía a él, y también pude oír y sentir que su corazón palpitaba como si se fuera a salir de su pecho. Algo entre mi corazón y mi estómago se contraía fuertemente y no quería alejarse de él. Sus besos me confortaban, eran fabulosos y me traspasaban mucho amor. Ya se había oscurecido por completo.

El móvil de Ethan sonó y él, lo ignoró.

—Sólo quiero estar contigo mi vida.

Me sentí culpable inmediatamente, ahora le estaba haciendo a Edward, lo que alguna vez le había hecho a Ethan ¡Tenía que parar con esto! Debía transparentar mis sentimientos, y como ni yo sabía lo que quería en realidad, decidí alejarme de Ethan.

—Ethan, no creo que esto sea lo correcto —le dije mientras me besaba.

Me miró atónito y me dijo.

—Mi amor no te quiero ahogar, tómate tú tiempo, yo estaré ahí —acarició mi pelo.

—¿Con Eileen? —los celos me salían por los poros.

—No, sólo yo —sonrió en respuesta a mis celos.

Fui a mi habitación, caminando entre nubes y con mariposas en el estómago. Abrí la puerta y me eché sobre la cama a pensar de todo, en realidad, no me podía imaginar a Ethan con Eileen, y cuando la recordaba, me daba mucha rabia, por eso intentaba desviar mis pensamientos hacia cosas agradables. Tomé mi móvil y llamé a Edward.

—Edward, necesito que conversemos ¿Puedes venir? —intenté hablar calmada.

—Estoy allá en cinco minutos —su voz parecía ansiosa.

Efectivamente, entré al baño, salí y él estaba ahí. Era tan lindo, su pelo broncíneo daba la apariencia de un pelo suave y perfecto. Sus ojos color miel me miraban con ternura, pero la sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro.

—Edward, quería hablar contigo, porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

Él sólo me miraba, creo que sabía lo que venía.

—Necesito que nos tomemos un tiempo —fui honesta


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo XXX**_

_**La Noticia**_

Sentía que nuestra relación empeoraba cada vez más, porque en realidad se había cumplido lo que temía y desde que Bella descubrió la verdad de nuestro pasado, algo se rompió entre nosotros. Yo la amaba mucho, ella era todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía en la vida, era mi razón de sobrevivir este infierno personal que es ser vampiro.

Cuando me volví a encontrar con ella, sentía que mi corazón abstracto explotaría de emoción. Es cierto, siempre esperé por ella y seguí sus pasos, incluso celebraba cada vez que había un nuevo nacimiento en su familia, porque sabía que poco a poco se acercaba el momento de volver a verla ¡Y cuándo me enteré que ella había nacido! Nos mudamos todos a Forks, y luego cuando su madre se la llevó a Phoenix, cada cuanto monitoreaba qué era de ella. Todos los veranos que visitó a su padre, miraba cuánto crecía, y esperaba ansioso poder acercarme a ella, pero debía esperar. Finalmente decidió mudarse a Londres, según vio Alice en sus premoniciones, entonces todos partimos para allá ¡Un país neutral sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar! Era una nueva oportunidad, incluso en un tierra distinta ¡Nada podía ser mejor!

Cuando llegué a Londres, fue fácil, por las influencias de Carlisle, ingresar a la universidad y que me _convalidaran_ los dos años anteriores de medicina desde Estados Unidos. Hasta que finalmente la vi ¡Estaba más hermosa que nunca! Pero, por la misma razón, no tardó mucho en encontrar compañía, y lo peor parecía muy enganchada en su nueva relación, sin embargo, mi gran oportunidad para acercarme a ella sería la fiesta de fin de año, y lo mejor todavía, era ambientado en la época medieval, existirían máscaras, trajes y _juegos al azar_.

El bufón fue muy sobornable —en el amor y la guerra todo vale— y fue fácil para Emmett pedirle que entregara los mismos lugares a las personas indicadas —Rosalie, Ethan, Bella y yo—. Al principio Rosalie estuvo en completo desacuerdo, pero Emmett como estaba de mi parte, la persuadió hasta que al fin accedió. Fue así como logré tomar contacto por primera vez con Bella, y fue maravilloso, sus ojos marrones, algo asustados cuando me vieron, me recordó inmediatamente a la mujer que siempre había amado, y que era ella misma. Quise tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, era lo que más anhelaba, pero debía esperar, ella no entendería las cosas tan estrepitosamente, primero, debía conquistarla, y no sería tarea fácil, considerando que había gente en el camino. Sin embargo, las cosas se dieron de manera más rápida de lo que yo había pensado ¡Estaba feliz! Me costaba trabajo creerlo, temía haberla forzado, pero continué adelante. Después de eso, nuestros encuentros fueron más seguidos y cada vez más intensos y podía sentir, que ella se estaba inclinando por mi amor, poco a poco.

Lamentablemente, mi pasado y cómo me comporté con ella en la vida pasada, traería inevitablemente consecuencias, que iba a pagar sí o sí, pero ahora, ya por segunda vez, y por supuesto, el precio más caro sería el amor de mi amada Bella.

Cuando me pidió un _tiempo_ supe que todo había cambiado entre nosotros, ahora estaba más fría y desconfiada y lo peor, sabía que era mi culpa, sus bellos ojos me lo mostraban. Me costó muchísimo asumir su decisión, pero no tenía opción, no podía insistir, de lo contrario, arruinaría todo aún más.

Esa noche merodeé por Londres, pensando en ella ¿En qué terminaría todo esto? Y sentí desesperación, impotencia y finalmente, tristeza, porque la amaba sobre todo en la vida y me sentiría morir si nuevamente no podía continuar nuestra vida juntos.

Llegué a mi casa, casi de madrugada, y cuando abrí la puerta ¡Estaba Margaret! Tal cual que hace más de un siglo, bella, pero su hermosura significaba mi desgracia, creo que la detestaba. Cuando llegué, ella iba saliendo y Carlisle la acompañaba a la puerta. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no pude evitar decirle.

—¿Qué haces aquí Margaret? —sentía la mandíbula tensa.

Ella me miró desafiante.

—Vine a conversar con Carlisle. Tampoco quiero saber de ti —sé que mentía.

Miré a mi padre y me di cuenta, por sus pensamientos, que algo grave ocurría.

—No te bastó hacerme infeliz por más de un siglo ¡Aún me odias por no amarte! —fui hiriente, pero no me importaba.

—Edward ¡Cálmate! Margaret ya se va —sus ojos de miel me tranquilizaron por un minuto.

—Gracias por todo Carlisle —se despidió de mi padre y me dirigió una mirada furibunda

La vi desaparecer entremedio del bosque, oscuro. Inmediatamente miré a mi Carlisle.

—¿A qué vino Carlisle? —sentía la ansiedad por mi cuerpo.

—Edward, no tengo buenas noticias —su mirada reflejaba preocupación, sin embargo, bloqueaba sus pensamientos, pero, con toda calma me contaba qué había pasado.

—Margaret no puede haber venido a nada bueno —insistí.

—¿Tú sabes qué pasó con tu hijo después que nació?

—No —me dolía recordar mi pasado, porque también estaba en deuda con mi hijo, pero me negaba a saber de su paradero.

—Bueno, de eso vino a hablar Margaret —los ojos de Carlisle se iban clarificando a medida que me conversaba.

—No es un poco tarde —reí con ironía, aunque sentía que pagaría por este error también.

—Para tu hijo sí, para ti no —su palabras fueron honestas.

—Por favor Carlisle, dime qué sucede realmente —insistí.

—Verás, obviamente tu hijo murió y tuvo descendencia.

—Y ¿Cuál es la novedad en eso? —dije nervioso.

—Qué sus descendientes y los tuyos, aún viven y están más cerca de ti de lo que piensas.

—¿Quién es? —dije asustado, casi paranoico, tenía miedo a enfrentar la realidad.

—El ex novio de Bella, Ethan.

Sentí que una puñalada me había dado justo en el pecho ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Era absolutamente absurdo! ¡No podía ser! ¡Oh, no! Esto si que era pagar mis pecados de la manera más cruel y terrible. Me sentí impotente, esto sólo tenía que ser obra de Margaret ¡Qué mujer tan mala! No se cansaba de hostigarme y entrometerse en mi vida, a lo mejor era mentira, aunque en el fondo de mí tenía serias sospechas de que fuera cierto, no sé lo intuía, algo distinto sentí cuando conversé con él, me recordaba a mí mismo ¡No podía ser! Luego, me dio mucha rabia.

—Carlisle debe estar mintiendo —insistí desesperado.

—Sabes que no hijo —tocó mi hombro con cariño.

—Pero es que no puede ser —me sentía completamente desmoralizado.

—Edward, y hay algo más —Carlisle me miraba con compasión.

—¿Qué más? —no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

—Lo de las almas cíclicas… Ethan también es la séptima, es decir, correspondería que fueras tu misma alma.

—No ¡Por favor Carlisle! ¿Qué dices? Es decir, que como yo tengo dudas de si tenemos alma o la perdimos, mi alma, está en él —sentía que el mundo se me derrumbaba y con toda razón.

—Bueno Edward, que no mantengamos el alma es sólo una teoría, sabes que no lo podemos comprobar, pero sí, a él le correspondía la tuya, pero lo si estamos seguros es que es sangre de tu sangre —mi padre intentaba tranquilizarme, pero yo estaba completamente desolado.

Bruscamente me levanté y me perdí en las calles, enloquecido por la noticia. Las imágenes de Bella, antes y ahora, de Ethan y de mí se cruzaban y sentía que mi cabeza estallaría, sentía ganas de llorar, esto era terrible, realmente lo peor que me podía haber sucedido. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, pero obviamente, él tampoco.

Desde ese día comencé a poner atención en cada detalle de Ethan, quería descartar de plano que esto fuera verdad.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo XXXI**_

_**Alternativa I**_

Habían pasado tres semanas que no sabía nada de Edward ni de Ethan y creo que era peor ¡Pensaba en los dos cada segundo! Estaba muy, demasiado confundida, por una parte estaba Edward, algo me ligaba a él, quizás y lo más probable es que haya sido nuestra relación de la vida pasada, las heridas en el mundo karmático aún no sanaban y por otro lado, estaba Ethan, hermoso y noble ¡Qué confusión tenía en el alma! El estómago se me contraía cada vez que pensaba en ellos y el corazón explotaba de emoción cada vez que recordaba cada minuto que viví junto a cada uno de ellos. Parezco una fresca, pero la verdad es que estoy inmersa en un océano profundo y embravecido que no me deja pensar ni un segundo.

Ninguno de los dos se había intentado contactar conmigo, creo que estaban respetando mi _espacio_, sobre todo Edward, aunque me preocupaba que se aburriera de mis eternas indecisiones, en cambio, de Ethan, aunque me costaba reconocerlo, lo que más me inquietaba era que estuviera con Eileen, sólo el hecho de imaginármelos me daba ira ¡Traicionera Eileen! ¿Cómo me había hecho esto? Aún no me conformaba en cómo había actuado, y por supuesto, estaba absolutamente desaparecida del mapa, y yo por mi parte, no tenía intenciones de saber de ella, porque con esas amigas para que se quieren enemigas ¿cierto?

Era sábado en la tarde y estaba en mi habitación, sola como dedo, la verdad ya no me quedaban amigos, porque Alice nunca estaba al frente en realidad, y era complicado llamarla, después de todo era la hermana de Edward, y no creo que tenga ánimos de ser mi amiga ahora, además tenía novio y todo eso, no tenía otra opción que quedarme sola.

Me puse a leer, porque ya estaba aburrida de tanto ver televisión. Salí a dar una vuelta y aproveché de ir a comprar al minimarket de siempre. Cuando estaba ahí, ya terminando de comprar, vi que venía Eileen distraídamente a comprar, y detrás de ella Grace y Ethan ¡Qué hacía él con ella! Quedé perpleja ante la escena, aunque no estaban haciendo nada, pero ¡Estaban juntos! Por poco se me caen las bolsas que llevaba en las manos, y para el colmo, vi como antes de entrar, la estúpida de Eileen acarició el pelo de Ethan, como jugando, él pareció alejarse, pero luego le sonrió. Sentía que estaba fucsia de rabia. Mi corazón latía a mil y tenía ganas de decirle un par de cosas a esa mala amiga, idiota. Rápidamente salí por la puerta de vaivén, cuando justamente ella venía entrando y más encima, nos golpeamos en el hombro.

Salí furia y ella me miró perpleja, no me dijo nada, y yo igual, sentía pena de estar enojada con ella ¡Pero había sido una traicionera! No podía hacer nada contra eso, además, los celos me estaban comiendo. Me imaginé a Ethan y Eileen haciendo el amor ¡Uyyyyyy! ¡Qué rabia! Tenía que sacar esas imágenes de mi mente ¡Qué atroz! ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera! Trataba de pensar en cosas bonitas, es decir, la misma escena, pero conmigo, no con ella.

Cuando salí del minimarket, Ethan me vio e intentó hablarme, pero comencé a caminar rápido para no escucharlo.

—¡Isa! ¡Isa! ¡Isa! —insistía, mientras me seguía.

Continuaba a paso rápido, no quería saber de él en ese momento, pero insistió tanto, que finalmente volteé.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dije furiosa.

—¡Isa! No te pases rollos por favor —sus ojos calipsos eran suplicantes.

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones, nosotros no somos nada —fui hiriente, pero me hervía la sangre.

Quedó mudo por un momento y la luz se apagó en sus ojos turquesas. Luego, se acercó un poco más a mí y me dijo.

—Sabes que te adoro —su mirada era profunda.

—Entonces qué haces con ella —le exigí, aunque inmediatamente me di cuenta que era un error.

—No estoy con ella, de verdad o crees que si estuviese con ella, saldría corriendo detrás de tuyo —su voz era suave y convincente.

No sabía qué decirle y luego le hice la pregunta que no sabía si quería oír la respuesta realmente.

—Dime una cosa Ethan —lo increpé con la mirada.

—Sí —sus ojos mostraban ansiedad.

—¿Te acostaste con ella?

Miró hacia el suelo y luego levantó su pelo con un soplido en la frente.

—Sí.

Cuando oí su respuesta empecé a ver como entre nubes, como si fuese un sueño o una mala broma ¡Oh, no! Ahora si que la detestaba… era una p…, desgraciada, no podía pasar por alto a Ethan, si tenía cuántos amigos con ventaja ¡Ahora estaba más furiosa que antes! Di media vuelta y seguí caminando. Noté que unas lágrimas tontas cayeron por mis mejillas. No quería que Ethan me viera, no tenía sentido, así que caminé más rápido para que no me alcanzara, pero era absurdo, en menos de dos segundos, ya estaba frente a mí nuevamente. Sus bellos ojos de océano de ensueño me miraban suplicantes y profundamente tristes.

—Lo siento.

Su disculpa me partió el corazón. Lo miré y seguí mi rumbo. Cuando llegué a mi habitación comencé a llorar como una Magdalena. Me sentía una tonta por no decidirme, tenía el corazón y el alma dividida, los amaba a los dos y poco a poco los empezaba a perder por indecisa. Además, no podía sacarme la imagen de Eileen y Ethan de mi mente ¡Era atroz!

Con algo de hipo de tanto llorar y ya más tranquila después desahogarme, finalmente me dormí. Cuando desperté ya estaba oscuro y llovía torrencialmente, con truenos y relámpagos incluidos. Cerré la ventana que se había quedado entreabierta y estaba dispuesta a ponerme pijama, cuando escuché que golpeaban mi puerta. Me dio susto, ¿Serían otra vez los vampiros malos? ¡Qué haría si era así!

—¿Quién es? —pregunté algo ansiosa, intentando que no se notara.

No respondieron de inmediato, esperé un segundo y lo escuché.

—Soy yo, Ethan —su voz era hermosa.

No sabía si abrir o no la puerta, era complicado, quería y no quería verlo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y tuve que tragar saliva para abrir la puerta.

—Pasa —intentaba no mirarlo, de hacerle la ley del hielo.

Venía empapado de pies a cabeza, su bello pelo color miel claro, venía completamente mojado.

—Permiso —dijo al pasar, en ocasiones, era graciosamente educado.

Me miraba algo incómodo, en realidad estaba mojando el piso, así que no me quedó más opción que pedirle al menos la chaqueta para tenderla en el baño y no me inundara con la lluvia que traía puesta.

Mi habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, sólo con la lámpara de noche encendida, pero todavía así, la luz de sus ojos iluminaba el cuarto y mi alma. Nos miramos en silencio unos instantes hasta que rompí el hielo.

—¿Qué pasa Ethan? —fui pesada.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo mi niña —no se movía de su lugar, sin embargo, sólo con la mirada me estaba abrazando.

—¿De qué? —era inquebrantable.

—De lo que viste hoy…

—No me interesa —fue lo primero que le dije, aunque en realidad, lo único que quería saber era qué miechica hacía él con ella.

—Sólo somos buenos amigos… —me dijo tiernamente.

–¿Buenos amigos?, no será _amigos con ventaja_ —le corregí aún dolida.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Isa, no, te lo juro, yo no siento nada más que una amistad por Eileen.

—No te creo —fui honesta.

—Es cierto —insistió.

Sentí que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no quería hablar para no llorar, pero no me aguanté de decirle.

—No se supone que me esperarías —dije dolida.

—Lo estoy haciendo —sonrió dulcemente.

—Pero era solo ¿cierto? —reclamé.

—Y lo estoy…

Cuando me dijo esto último sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos prácticamente, incluso sentí su hálito tibio y exquisito emerger de entre su boca rosada intensa. Suavemente entreabrió mis labios con los suyos y su lengua se encontró con la mía. Cuando nos besamos finalmente, sentí que unas mariposas revoltosas paseaban por mi estómago y subían hasta mi pecho. Abrí los ojos mientras nos devorábamos a besos y vi esas bellas pecas doradas más hermosas que nunca, al igual que sus pestañas largas y rubias. Subí mis manos hacia su pelo húmedo y lo acaricié, estaba tibio y mojado a la vez. Él mientras me besaba, acariciaba mi cuello y sigilosamente bajó una de sus manos hacia mis pechos, un corrientazo me sacudió completamente, no me lo esperaba, últimamente Ethan se conformaba con solo besos y manos en la cintura, pelo y cuello.

Sentí latir su corazón enérgico y también, palpaba como su piel suave se iba acalorando poco a poco. Como ya la chaqueta no estaba, ahora sólo quedaba el polerón y la polera. Tomé el primero por el borde de abajo y lo comencé a subir lentamente, luego, hice lo mismo con la polera. Quedó con su dorso completamente desnudo y yo podía sentir la tibieza de su piel. Su respiración se iba agitando paulatinamente y sacó mi blusa sin mayor esfuerzo, pasó cautelosamente sus manos por mi espalda y desabrochó mi corpiño, besándome completamente. Ahora su sensual y dulce boca subió hacia mi cuello y lo besó apaciblemente, sin dejar de acariciarme. Ahora era el turno de nuestros pantalones y su dificultoso cinturón. Cuando estuvimos libres de la molesta ropa, me tomó con fuerza y yo crucé mis piernas por sus caderas. Nuestras pieles se rozaban y ahora sólo quería ser de él.


	32. Chapter 32

_**C**__**astillos**____**d**__**e**____**A**__**rena… **___

_**Capítulo XXXII**_

_**Opción II**_

La noche fue fabulosa, pero, ¡Ahora sí que estaba más confundida!

La lluvia nos acompañaba mientras nos amábamos. Hasta el amanecer todo había sido dulces besos y exquisitas caricias. Ahora me sentía muy enganchada a Ethan, él tenía algo especial, no sé qué era, pero ya no era tan niño, había crecido, en este tiempo se había hecho más hombre, y lo demostraba en todos los sentidos, aunque su rostro tenía un dejo deliciosamente infantil. Su aroma era fresco y tibio a la vez, su cuerpo era perfecto y esas preciosas pecas me encantaban ¡Realmente me enloquecían! Porque rodeaban sus hermosos ojos turquesa y lo hacía verse como un perfecto dios del Olimpo.

Él era tan tierno, me observaba como si yo fuera una piedra preciosa ¡Era fabuloso sentirse de ese modo! Cada cosa que yo hacía me miraba como si fuese algo sagrado; Ethan era muy transparente y eso lo valoraba demasiado.

Después de amarnos tan fogosamente y con tanto ímpetu, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente sudados y acalorados, pero había algo especial esta vez, esta especie de amor tenía un gusto distinto, era como afrodisíaco y aún sentía mariposas revolotear por mi estómago. Ethan me miró fijamente, traspasándome todo su amor a través de esos inigualables ojos calipsos, y acarició mi rostro y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Esto es peligroso Isa —me dijo suspirando, podía ver la respiración en su pecho.

—Lo sé —le sonreí y mordí mi labio inferior.

—Tú sabías que cada vez que hacemos el amor te amo aún más… —me miró suplicante, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus mejillas aún estaban rosadas por efecto de nuestro encuentro.

No sabía qué decirle, aún no tenía claro qué pasaba en mi corazón, sólo lo miré y él pareció comprenderme. Nos acostamos debajo de la cama, porque a pesar de que había mucho calor corporal, en condiciones normales hacía mucho frío. Me puse un camisón y él se puso sus boxer. Me acomodé en su hombro tibio y suave y noté que él miraba hacia el techo.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije preocupada, pensé que se había arrepentido.

—Es que aún no puedo creer lo que está pasando… —sonrió y se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Ethan, bueno, esto, no es…

—Lo sé, aunque no niego que me cuesta asumirlo —la luz de sus ojos se apagó.

Lo miré como pidiéndole disculpas, pero él no me dijo nada.

—Isa y cómo va eso… —me preguntó medio indeciso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu noviazgo, siento preguntarte, pero necesito saber —hizo una hermosa mueca que lo hizo ver muy sexy e hice un esfuerzo para concentrarme y no comérmelo a besos.

—Terminamos, es decir, no, le pedí un tiempo —le dije algo complicada.

Ethan sonrió, al parecer no pudo evitarlo.

—Todo esto es muy extraño, pero estoy muy feliz de estar contigo Isabella.

Cuidadosamente se puso hacia mi lado y acarició mi cabello, mientras yo estaba acostada de panza. Tomó mi pera y se acercó a mí para besarme. Rápidamente nos deshicimos de la poca ropa que nos cubría. Cuando desperté ya se había ido, pero su aroma estaba impregnado en mis sábanas.

El martes, después de clases me encontré frente a frente con mi otra alma gemela ¡Edward! Su pelo broncíneo estaba perfectamente desordenado y en cuanto me vio, torció sus exquisitos labios cereza y sus ojos de miel líquidos se iluminaron en cuanto me vieron.

—Hola —sonrió como niño travieso.

—¡Edward!

—Sí, yo mismo —rió ante mi reacción.

Nos quedamos mirando en el pasillo por unos instantes, hasta que él me preguntó.

—¿Tienes cinco minutos?

—Sí, obvio —no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Caminamos hacia un banquito apostado en el parque de la facultad. Una brisa tibia cruzaba por nuestros cuerpos. Nos sentamos y él no me quitó la vista de encima ni un segundo.

—¿Cómo has estado Edward?

—Bien, gracias, y tú mi linda Bella —acarició mis manos con ternura.

Inmediatamente sentí un chispazo que traspasó mis entrañas, el contacto con su piel fría me estremecía completamente.

—Bien…, bueno, pensando…

Él no dejaba de contemplarme hasta que tomó mi rostro y poco a poco se acercó a mí. Sentí sus labios fríos rozar los míos, hasta que me besó. En un principio no sabía si dejarlo, pero luego cedí, era una fuerza mayor. Sin más me tomó por la cintura y me arrastró a su lado, con firmeza. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y él se separó de mí sólo unos centímetros.

—Te amo Isabella Swan, aunque el destino no esté de mi lado —sonrió triste.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Suspiró y acarició mis mejillas.

—Porque es así, pero yo igual quiero luchar por tu amor —su mirada era apesadumbrada.

—¿Algo más que yo no sepa?

—No lo sé aún, si lo confirmo, te cuento, antes no.

—¿Por qué? —insistí.

—Cuando lo sepas me entenderás —curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que no le iluminó los ojos.

Ahora fui yo quien lo besó, hasta que sentí que mi miraban, pero lo ignoré, pero fue tanta la presión energética que eché un vistazo ¡Era Eileen! Noté que negó con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue…

5


	33. Chapter 33

_Capítulo XXXIII_

_Visiones_

Eileen partió de inmediato, no había que ser adivina para saber dónde iría con el comentario. Quise seguirla, pero Edward me miraba inquieto, con esos bellos ojos de miel líquidos, que me derretían por completo. Hice un gesto para ponerme de pie, pero cuando osé levantarme, su mano gélida me tomó con suavidad y sus ojos me suplicaron que no fuera.

—Bella…

—Edward, es que…

—Sí, irá para allá, no lo dudes —parecía muy tranquilo.

No pude hacerlo, no fui capaz de correr tras ella para impedir que hablara con Ethan. Mientras, Edward me cautivaba con su sonrisa y ternura. Cuando finalmente se convenció que no iría, me tomó la otra mano e inclinó su bello rostro de príncipe y me besó apasionadamente. Sus caricias comenzaron a ser cada vez más fogosas, su mano me aferraba a su cuerpo como queriéndose fundir con el mío. Me dejé llevar por el momento y acaricié su hermoso pelo broncíneo, tan suave y con ese aroma dulce tan particular, podía sentir que su manera de besar y acariciarme estaba surtiendo un fuerte efecto en mí, sin embargo, estábamos en un lugar público.

Nos continuábamos observando el uno al otro, pero su mirada era distinta, me miraba con demasiada ternura, como lo hacía sólo Ethan. Tomó mi mano y se la paso por su rostro, rozándola con sus labios. Él me miraba de tal manera que pareciera que quería grabar mi imagen en su mente para llevársela por siempre.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? —le dije confundida.

—Tan sólo es que te amo y no puedo parar de convencerme de lo bella que eres —curvó sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus perfectos dientes marmóreos.

—Yo creo qué te pasa algo más —insistí.

—Bueno, además, estoy en espera de tu veredicto —sonrió medio burlesco.

—¿Mi veredicto?

—Sí, saber si es él o yo —la luz de sus ojos pareció apagarse.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es cierto. Bella sé que se han visto con Ethan —su mirada era absolutamente comprensiva.

Lo miré horrorizada ¿Cómo lo podía decir así tan campante? Yo en su lugar moriría de celos.

—Te amo Isabella Swan, quiero que siempre lo tengas claro, pase lo que pase —parecía muy desesperanzado.

—Edward yo…

—No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación, sólo piensa bien lo que realmente quieres y yo respetaré tu decisión.

Edward, pacíficamente, me llevó hasta mi habitación, pero se negó rotundamente a entrar, realmente estaba extraño y eso me hacía dudar.

—¿Te quedarás un rato conmigo? —lo invité a pasar.

—No creo que sea conveniente, mejor dejémoslo hasta que te decidas —sonrió muy sexy.

—Entonces, ¿Te vas? —dije intrigada.

—Sí, Bella —lo dijo rápidamente.

Me quedé junto a la puerta, mientras él se iba, pero intempestivamente se devolvió y me tomó por la cintura, besándome con mucha pasión, pero con demasiado dolor, lo podía sentir por la manera en que lo hacía.

–Te adoro mi vida, tú eres la razón para existir –sus bellos ojos estaba emocionados.

Topó sus labios con los míos y se fue.

Quedé tremendamente confundida ¿Era posible amar a dos hombres a la vez? Porque yo me sentía enamorada de ambos, pero debía decidir y luego, los estaba haciendo sufrir muchísimo, y por último, yo también lo estaba haciendo, pero ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?!

Esa noche no podía dormir, las imágenes de Ethan y Edward se revolvían en mi mente, y eran como fantasmas ¡Era imposible escoger! ¡Los amaba a ambos! Eran dos seres maravillosos, dejar de ver a alguno sería como si me sacaran un pedazo del corazón, porque cada uno tenía una función intrínseca y única en mi vida; eran como dos polos opuestos, como los imanes, pero que finalmente tenían que ser uno para funcionar, había una fuerza mayor que los unía y no tenía tan claro que fuera yo.

Cuando vi partir a Edward y después de la manera en que me besó, pude sentir su dolor en mis entrañas, él estaba distinto, algo me ocultaba y que le tenía el corazón destrozado, hecho trizas. Me sentía tan culpable de verlo destruido, era como si me apretaran el pecho y me faltara el aire, necesitaba ayudarlo, no podía dejarlo de ese modo, pero si no confiaba en mí y me contaba qué era lo que realmente le sucedía sería imposible. Su dolor también era mío.

No recuerdo en qué minuto me dormí, pero sé que pensaba en mis dos amores, pero cuando los abrí, desperté en un cuarto cerrado y oscuro, el aire era irrespirable y estaba completamente sola, sin ver ninguna puerta ni ventana donde salir, y, como soy media claustrofóbica me empecé a exasperar, comencé a tantear porque no veía nada; traté de caminar más rápido para tocar las paredes y ver si había alguna ranura que me indicara un escape, ya que cada vez sentía más fuerte el olor a polvo y humedad. Tocaba, y por todos lados, era madera vieja y nada ¡Nada! Continuaba con más fuerza tanteando las paredes, pero no encontraba nada, empecé a gritar por si alguien me escuchaba, y tampoco, me empecé a sentir desesperada, tenía muchísima angustia ¡No sabía cómo salir de ese cuarto oscuro! Cada vez estaba más desesperada, pero no me oía nadie, y no encontraba ninguna salida, y ahora, sentía que me ahogaba, que ya no quedaba ni una partícula de aire.

No tenía opción, me senté apoyada contra una de las paredes y abracé mis piernas, llorando con consternación y desasosiego, la mayor que había sentido en toda mi vida. Tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, ya me había dado por vencida, hasta que apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y esperé lo peor, pero cuando ya estaba resignada vi que por entremedio de mis brazos y mis piernas se colaba una luz tenue y blanca, levanté el rostro y me di cuenta que una luminosidad se pasaba, formando el contorno de una puerta y mostrándome la salida.

Me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y caminé hacia la puerta, hasta que di con la manilla de ésta, la giré, y abrí, y cuando puse un pie fuera, me di cuenta que era arena, blanca y suave. Miré hacia atrás, pero ya no había nada, sólo un hermoso paisaje de frondosa vegetación, un bello sol, y un celeste mar en frente de mí. Caminé por la orilla de la playa y una brisa suave se colaba por mis ropas livianas de lino blanco, sentía el tibio mar que mojaba mis pies descalzos, el agua era suave y liviana ¡Era una sensación maravillosa! Era una hermosa playa solitaria. Seguí caminando y al final de ésta los vi: Ethan y Edward, juntos conversando, sentados en la orilla de la costa, se veían muy relajados y amigables, ambos también vestidos de blanco, como la ropa que usan en el caribe; el viento suave revoloteaba en sus hermosos cabellos. Sonreían y se notaba un diálogo muy amigable, parecían grandes amigos o incluso parientes, primos, hermanos, personas muy cercanas. Caminé hacia ellos, mientras los observaba, me agradaba verlos así, tranquilos y felices. Poco a poco me fui aproximando, mientras comenzaba a atardecer, disfrutaba de verlos tan contentos y del roce de mi piel por la arena y el paseo por la playa paradisíaca. Hasta que llegué a menos de dos metros de ellos, y era raro, no me habían visto ni oído, estaban tan entusiasmados hablando, que me ignoraban, por lo que me acerqué unos pasos más, pero no podía pasar, a pesar de que no había nada que lo impidiera, lo intenté nuevamente, pero era imposible y ellos no se giraban a mirarme. Comencé a gritar sus nombres, pero no me escuchaban, nuevamente me empecé a angustiar ¿Por qué me ignoraban? ¿Por qué me bloquearían? Mi desesperación era evidente, pero ellos no me oían, hasta que no sé por qué, Edward, se giró, y me vio, se paró calmadamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ¡Se veía maravilloso! Su pelo broncíneo brillaba ante la luz del sol, dio unos pocos pasos hacia mí, mientras, Ethan me miraba también con una gran sonrisa y sus hermosas pecas doradas se hacían más evidentes bajo el sol. Entonces, Edward, dio un último paso y me tomó la mano para que yo pasara la barrera invisible.

Desperté aliviada ¡Había sido un sueño! Pero ¿Tendría algún significado? Traté de repasarlo para saber si existía alguna señal en él, pero lo único que hallé fue la mano de Edward, acogiéndome, esperándome, quizás, ese era el significado: _Edward era el indicado_.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capítulo XXXIV**_

_**La mitad de mi corazón**_

El sueño había sido claro, era con Edward con quién me debía quedar ¡Oh por Dios! Y ¿Cómo se lo diría a mi Ethan! Mi niño hermoso de ojos turquesa y rostro angelical, pero era el momento de tomar una decisión, ya era demasiado, mis dos amores sufrían muchísimo y yo también. Tenía que ponerme las pilas y hablar con los dos, comunicarles mi decisión.

Tenía que empezar por lo más doloroso ¡Oh cuánto me costaba hacer esto! Y, lo peor, no podía dar pie atrás. Tomé mi móvil y llamé a Ethan.

_Tuuut, tuuut, tuuuut_. No contestaba y en el fondo de mí, era justamente lo que esperaba, no quería que atendiera jamás esta llamada ¡Era tan difícil!

—Isa, hola —parecía muy contento y yo ahora le iba a quitar toda su alegría ¡Qué crueldad!

Me demoré en hablar.

—Sí.

—¿Pasa algo? —notó mi tono de voz deprimido.

—Necesito que conversemos —seguí sin muchas ganas.

—Dime cuándo y dónde y voy —parecía ansioso.

—¿Puede ser hoy, frente al minimarket a las cuatro?

—Ahí estaré —su voz parecía triste, él era demasiado inteligente y sensible ¡Claro que se había dado cuenta!

—Nos vemos Ethan —corté, sin darle tiempo para que se despidiera.

Llegué puntualmente a las cuatro y él ya estaba esperándome, tan bello como siempre, llevaba una parka negra, con un capuchón rojo que sobresalía de ésta, jeans y zapatillas ¡Era tan hermoso mi niño dulce! Su mirada denotaba ansiedad y su pelo miel de infante le hacía perfecto juego con las pecas y esos maravillosos ojos calipsos. El día estaba nublado y de fondo se oían las campanas de alguna iglesia cercana.

—Hola Isa —me miró dulcemente y besó mi mejilla. Él era tan respetuoso.

—Hola Ethan —le sonreí con pena.

Él me miraba con ternura, con esa ternura que me traspasaba los huesos y el alma.

—Mi linda niña… —sonreía y me acariciaba las mejillas con sutileza, pero tenía los ojos vidriosos, ya lo había entendido todo.

—Ethan yo… —él me besó la frente.

—No necesitas decirlo… ya lo sé… —sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y unas lágrimas escaparían prontamente, y yo, sentía que un puñal me rasgaba el pecho.

—Cóm…

—Mi hermosa mujer te conozco tanto, además, que tu rostro lo dice todo —un puchero involuntario se hizo en su pera, pero lo trató de controlar.

Cariñosamente besó mi frente.

—Te amo Isabella Swan…

Una lágrima ya se le escapaba de uno de esos angelicales ojos calipsos. Dio media vuelta y se fue y yo ¡Oh, por Dios! Sentía que el corazón se me hacía añicos, sentía como si me lo estaban sacando a tirones del pecho ¡Qué mala soy! ¡Perdóname mi amor! Era lo único que sentía. Un nudo en la garganta me estaba triturando y miles de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, podía sentir la cara roja, casi me ardía de tanto llorar. Me fui y estuve caminando por el parque de la universidad por horas, y no dejé de llorar ni un solo segundo, pero no me importaba, estaba perdida en el tiempo y el espacio, no podía dejar de pensar en Ethan, y cada vez que imaginaba sus ojos, sentía que me daban una nueva puñalada en el corazón, después de todo, un pedazo de mi alma se había ido con él y jamás la recuperaría, de ahora en adelante no sería nunca la misma persona.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi habitación, ya eran casi las doce de la noche. No era capaz de llamar a Edward aún, tenía que digerir este duelo interno que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, sentía que moriría de pena. Me quedé recostada sobre la cama y me dolía el pecho, el estómago, todavía no lograba expulsar esa pena profunda.

Desperté al otro día, antes que sonara el despertador, pero no quise levantarme, no tenía ganas de ir a estudiar, así que me tomé un relajante muscular e intenté seguir durmiendo por un par de horas más al menos, para olvidar la tristeza que sentía. Menos mal el medicamento hizo efecto luego.

A lo lejos oí unos golpecitos en la puerta, intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no podía —en el fondo no quería—, pero fueron tan insistentes en tocar, que finalmente los abrí y a tientas me paré, era mi hermoso Edward.

—Bella ¿Te pasó algo? —se notaba muy preocupado.

—Nada, sólo tengo sueño —respondí aún media somnolienta y me volví a la cama.

—¿Bella estás bien? Estás extraña —su tono era de preocupación, pero no fui capaz de tranquilizarlo.

Noté que rápidamente echó un vistazo a mi habitación y debió haber visto la caja de los remedios.

—¡Ey! Bella, Bella ¿Quién te dio esto? —me tomaba por los brazos con fuerza.

—No sé, tengo sueño Edward —insistí.

Entre mi somnolencia intenté recordarlo, creo que alguna vez me lo había dado Eileen, cuando andaba con tortícolis, pero no fui capaz de responderle.

—Bella ¡Bella! —parecía alarmado.

Nuevamente me dormí, sentía el cuerpo muy pesado.

Desperté media mareada y no reconocí el lugar, era de paredes blancas ¡Era un hospital! Con mucho esfuerzo miré hacia un lado y me di cuenta que tenía puesto un catéter, por donde me pasaban suero. A los pocos minutos apareció el doctor Cullen.

—Bella ¿Cómo estás? —sonrió, iluminando su rostro de actor de cine.

—Bien —respondí con pocas fuerzas— ¿Qué pasó?

—Tomaste un medicamento que te provocó una especie de alergia.

—¿El relajante muscular? —dije incrédula.

—Sí ¿Lo habías tomado antes? —insistió el doctor.

—No.

—Y ¿Quién te lo dio? Estos medicamentos los venden con receta retenida y los tiene que prescribir un médico.

—Una amiga —luego corregí— una ex amiga, cuando estuve con dolor en el cuello, pero no lo alcancé a tomar, porque sé pasó solo.

—Es muy peligroso que te automediques Bella, menos mal llegó Edward, porque sino, la historia hubiese sido distinta.

—¿Dónde está él? —insistí.

—Afuera ¿Quieres que lo llame? —parecía indeciso.

—Por favor.

Edward entró y cuando me vio se le iluminaron los ojos. Tiernamente me acarició la frente con su piel fría y perfecta.

—Bella ¿Por qué te tomaste ese relajante? —me dijo alarmado, pero ya más pausado— ¿Te dolía algo? ¿Quién te lo dio?

No le podía decir que lo que me dolía era el corazón, entonces sólo respondí a la segunda pregunta.

—Eileen.

—¿Tu amiga? —parecía incrédulo.

—Sí —eso de que me dijera que era mi amiga me irritaba sobremanera.

—Pero ¡Qué irresponsable! Y ¿Por qué te lo dio?

—Por un dolor de cuello…

—¡Qué tonta mujer! Y tú, mi amor ¿Cómo te lo tomaste sin preguntar antes? —cuando me dijo mi amor se me revolvieron las tripas.

—Me sentía mal… —no quería ahondar en el tema.

—Edward, no es el mejor momento, pero quería hablar contigo…

—Dime —parecía ansioso, pero él se calmaba prontamente.

—Me quedaré contigo —me esforcé en una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —se le iluminaron los ojos, casi al punto de sacar chispas.

—Sí —ahora sonreí de verdad.

—Mi adorado amor —posó sus labios fríos sobre los míos, delicadamente.

Ya se lo había dicho, pero la felicidad no me llegaba al corazón, por más que lo intentara, aún tenía el corazón destrozado, pero a él también lo amaba con locura.

—¿Cuándo me podré ir?

—Mañana temprano te darán el alta —parecía muy contento.

—¡Qué bueno! Esto de los hospitales no me gusta nada.

Edward sonrió y se vio maravilloso. Se quedó toda la noche conmigo, con permiso especial de Carlisle. De cuando en cuando me dormía, pero cuando despertaba él estaba ahí, reluciente, perfecto, como modelo de catálogo.

La mañana siguiente me dieron el alta y Edward me llevó a mi habitación. Llegamos y estaba impecable, perfectamente ordenada y había unas flores esperándome.

—¡Qué maravilla! Gracias, son preciosas.

Edward sonrió.

—Y ¿Gracias por limpiar todo esto! —reí con ganas, pero igual sentía un vacío en mi corazón.

—Gracias a ti por iluminar mi vida —me besó con ternura.

Nos besamos tanto, tanto, que sentía que mi boca se partiría. Él se acomodó a mi lado en la cama, a petición mía, mientras yo dormía. En medio de la noche desperté, y lo recordé a él ¡Mi dulce ángel abandonado! Y el dolor volvió tan intenso como antes, pero esta vez no podía llorar con libertad, porque no podría explicárselo a Edward. Tuve que ahogar mi llanto en la almohada.


	35. Chapter 35

_**C**__**astillos**____**d**__**e**____**A**__**rena… **___

_**Capítulo XXXV**_

_**Morir en un segundo**_

Estaba saliendo de la ducha, me sentía feliz ¡Cuánto amaba a Isabella! Era definitivamente el amor de mi vida, esa noche había sido fabulosa, cada vez que me acordaba de ella mi pecho se comprimía y quería estar con Isa siempre, sentía que la necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos se acrecentaba a cada minuto ¡Me sentía el hombre más afortunado de la vida!

Esa mañana había encargado una docena de rosas rojas para llevárselas esa misma mañana ¡Cuánto la adoraba! Las flores esperaban impacientes, al igual que yo, de entregarlas, mientras, las tenía en una mesita que estaba dentro de mi dormitorio, eran grandes y el rojo era intenso como el amor que yo sentía por esa mujer.

Estaba con los jeans y las zapatillas puestas cuando escuché el móvil, lo tenía en mi mesita de noche.

—Isa, hola —era mi dulce amor.

Ella no contestó de inmediato, por supuesto y por su tono de voz, noté que algo extraño pasaba.

—Sí —dijo algo cortante.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunté inquieto.

—Necesito que conversemos —algo venía mal.

—Dime cuándo y dónde y voy —necesitaba que me dijera pronto fuera lo que fuera.

—¿Puede ser hoy, frente al minimarket a las cuatro?

—Ahí estaré —quedé muy ansioso, no sabía si podría esperar tantas horas.

—Nos vemos Ethan…

El tono de su voz era lúgubre, por supuesto, nada bueno venía. Terminé de vestirme y llamé a la mama —mi querida nana—.

–Mama.

–Mi niño ¿Qué pasa?

Ella me conocía casi mejor que mi mamá de verdad. No le contesté, sólo le dije.

—¿Le gustan las rosas rojas? —tomé el ramo y se lo pasé.

—Mi niño, pero ¿Esto no era para Isa?

—Era… —sentía que mi pecho se comprimía.

Ella me comprendía, no necesitaba más palabras. Tomó el ramo en sus pequeñas y suaves manos maternales y se las llevó, pero antes me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se fue. Obviamente, llevar las flores en este momento no era lo más adecuado. Intenté ver fútbol, pero no podía concentrarme. No quise almorzar y ya a las tres y media partí a su encuentro. Diez para las cuatro ya estaba en el lugar.

El día estaba nublado y al parecer hacía mucho frío, pero yo no lo sentía, quería que mi amor llegara luego. Cuando finalmente apareció, la vi, venía triste, sus ojos marrones estaban apagados, no era difícil de adivinar lo que venía.

—Hola Isa —besé su mejilla, aunque moría por hacerlo en los labios.

—Hola Ethan —tenía la misma expresión en sus ojos, cuando me había pateado la vez anterior, pero aunque no era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, porque formalmente no teníamos nada, sin embargo, se veía muchísimo más afectada.

—Mi linda niña… —fue lo único que atiné a decir, ya estaba completamente seguro de lo que venía a decirme.

—Ethan yo… —me quería morir, sólo atiné a besar su frente.

—No necesitas decirlo… ya lo sé…

—Cóm… —no la dejé terminar la frase, no era necesario.

—Mi hermosa mujer te conozco tanto, además, que tu rostro lo dice todo… —besé su frente una vez más— te amo Isabella Swan…

Sentía que lloraría, por más que intentara no hacerlo y menos delante de ella, no quería darle pena, eso no valía en este juego del amor, si Isa había preferido a otro, sus razones tendría, quizás estaba enamorada y no se dio cuenta antes. Mi gran error fue hacer el amor con ella nuevamente, eso había sido mortal para mí, yo sabía que esto pasaría y lo hice igual, pero, es que la amo tanto.

Llegué al auto y me fui como a dos horas de la ciudad, necesitaba llorar y tenía que estar tranquilo, porque la verdad las lágrimas explotaban como si fuera un niño y no era nada digno que me viera medio mundo. Cuando ya me calmé, decidí volver. Llegué a mi casa y entré silenciosamente, no quería preguntas de nadie, pero antes de entrar a mi pieza apareció Grace.

—¡Ethan! —me llamó alegre.

Lo dudé, pero finalmente me tuve que voltear.

—¿Qué pasó Grace? —no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Me miró y vi como su rostro se desfiguró.

—Es ella nuevamente ¿cierto?

No le contesté su pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa Grace?

—¡Por Dios Ethan! Deja a esa mujercita de una vez por todas —veía la ira en su rostro.

—No te preocupes, ella ya lo hizo —di media vuelta y cerré la puerta prácticamente en sus narices.

Una vez más, en la soledad de mi cuarto, intenté dormir, pero las imágenes de mi vida se venían a cada momento y sobre todo, de la última vez que habíamos estado juntos, sentía como si tuviera una herida abierta en medio del pecho. Intenté leer, ver fútbol, pero era imposible sacármela de la mente ¡Cuánto amaba a esa mujer! Era mi vida, mi razón de existir, ella tenía mi corazón en sus manos.

Inspiré profundo, tenía ganas de ir donde Isa y rogarle que volviera conmigo, explicarle que sin ella no podía vivir, que tenía el alma hecha pedazos y que me faltaba el aire, pero no podía, yo la amaba y tenía que respetar su decisión.

El lunes siguiente no la vi en la universidad, lo verifiqué con Eileen. Lamentablemente, con quién sin me encontré, fue con él, que menos mal estaba solo, y lo noté, porque cuando estaba en el casino y caminaba hacia mis amigos, me di cuenta que Edward me observaba, aunque desvió la vista cuando yo le devolví la mirada. Era extraño, a pesar que me había quitado al amor de mi vida, no lo podía odiar, quería pedirle sobre todas las cosas que la cuidara y la protegiera, porque moriría si a ella le ocurría algo.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, sin embargo, Eileen insistía en conversarme, se sentó a mi lado y sonreía, me acariciaba el pelo, y no sabía cómo pedirle que no lo hiciera, no la quería herir. Cuando finalmente terminó ese día negro y eterno, llegué a mi cuarto y me encerré, pero detrás de mí venía mi hermanita.

—Ethan, ella no vale la pena, ya escogió a otro —insistía.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso Grace —fui cortante.

—Lo sé, porque quería hablar algo importante contigo —sus ojos pardos me miraban voluntariosamente y con mucho cariño maternal.

—Dime…

—Es sobre Eileen —siguió.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿No has pensado en darle una oportunidad?

—¿Qué? No, gracias —fui muy pesado.

—¿Por qué no Ethan? Ella te quiere mucho —su voz era suave.

—Y a varios más —le corregí.

—Ethan, no seas injusto, lo tuyo es de verdad —su mirada era honesta.

—N… no lo sé Grace, no es el momento.

—Bueno, tan solo piénsalo, esta bien —se acercó a mí y me besó la mejilla— que duermas bien querido hermanito.

—Buenas noches… —le contesté sin muchas ganas.

Me quedé pensando en esa posibilidad, "un clavo saca otro clavo", me dije a mí mismo, pero de verdad, no convencía en absoluto la idea. Eileen por muy atractiva que fuera, no la podía ver como otra cosa que no fuera una amiga.

Los días pasaron sin penas ni glorias, y mi corazón continuaba herido, no podía dejar ni un segundo de pensar en ella, en cuanto abría los ojos estaba en mí y la última persona en quién pensaba, era justamente en Isa.

Luego, se cumplirían dos meses desde que ella me había pateado definitivamente y no nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, menos mal, porque moriría si la viera con él. Ese jueves, lo tenía libre, como todas las semanas, así que me disponía a volver a mi casa y Eileen me acompañaba como lo hacía todos los días —ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para decirle algo por su insistencia—, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, y la acompañé hasta su auto, cuando repentinamente, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó aceleradamente, no tuve tiempo de decir nada. Pero, cuando ella decidió subir a su auto, y yo le abría la puerta todavía medio en shock, me di cuenta que en frente de nosotros estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca y sorprendida de lo que acababa de ver. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Eileen ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Fue un impulso —sonrió.

—Pero, no, eso esta mal… —le dije molesto.

—¿Todavía te importa? —me preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí —fui honesto.

La dejé en su auto y me fui. En el camino no pude dejar de pensar en ella, aún la amaba tanto o más que antes ¡Esto no sería fácil!

7


	36. Chapter 36

_**C**__**astillos**____**d**__**e**____**A**__**rena… **___

_**Capítulo XXXVI**_

_**Secuelas del destino**_

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que me decidí por Edward, y todo entre nosotros había sido bueno, sólo eso, porque no podía sacar a Ethan de mi mente, de la última vez que estuvimos juntos e hicimos el amor, la última vez que lo sentí…

Una tarde cualquiera después de clases lo vi, estaba radiante y hermoso, era un perfecto dios griego. Quise acercarme a él, que estaba junto a un auto en los estacionamientos de la universidad, cuando de repente, y no sé ni de donde salió, la estúpida de Eileen se lanzó a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello –cuanto deseaba haber sido yo quien lo hiciera– y lo besó, larga y apasionadamente ¡Quedé absolutamente paralizada ante la escena! Ellos dos juntos ¡Qué asco! y ¡Qué rabia tenía! Entonces, me di cuenta de mi error ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Seguramente Ethan no querría saber nada de mí, pero yo como una tonta hipnotizada pretendía acercarme a ese hombre de ensueño de cualquier mujer. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Ethan le abrió la puerta –estaba perdida, debían estar juntos–, entonces el miro hacia mí y creo que no me había visto y recién se había percatado de mi presencia, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero el no hizo nada, sólo me observó unos instantes y luego desvió la vista hacia ella. Yo di media vuelta y me marché a mi habitación. Sentía el corazón reprimido y el pecho apretado ¡Aún lo amaba! Y esta escena era demasiado…

En medio de una pesadilla caminé devuelta a mi cuarto y sentía un tenso y duro nudo posado en mi garganta, pero no debía llorar, no correspondía, yo lo había abandonado y yo no merecía su atención, debería conformarme con su indiferencia, era lo más normal. Abrí afligida la puerta de mi habitación y cerré de un portazo y cuando me encontré sola en esa habitación, algo oscura, me puse a llorar y las lágrimas salían sin tregua una tras otra. Sentí mi cuerpo frío y luego sentí mis piernas débiles, pero eso no era todo, ahora tenía nauseas, y unas arcadas involuntarias me obligaron a correr al baño, alcanzando a poner la mano y luego, devolví todo: el almuerzo, el desayuno y lo que había comido el día anterior. Me sentí fatigada, creo que era a raíz de la emoción. Cuando ya me sentí mejor, mojé mi pelo y mi rostro y me fui a recostar sobre la cama, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin darme cuenta y con la horrorosa escena en mi retina, me dormí.

Cuando desperté Edward estaba a mi lado, más pálido de lo normal.

–¿Cómo estás Bella? –besó mi frente y acarició uno de los mechones de mi cabello.

–Bien, gracias –respondí media confundida.

Noté que limpiaba mi pelo con un pañuelo.

–¿Qué te pasó que te sentiste mal? –sus ojos de miel se veían intensamente preocupados.

–No sé, quizás algo me cayó mal –respondí media somnolienta, hasta que me di cuenta que lo que limpiaba Edward tan minuciosamente era ¡Mi vómito! ¡Qué vergüenza!

–Edward, permiso –lo hice a un lado para limpiarme en el baño.

–Mi amor, no importa, ya casi termino –su voz era dulce y comprensiva.

–No por favor ¡Qué bochorno! –insistí.

–Esto es lo de menos, a mí preocupa qué te hizo sentir de ese modo… –su mirada era inquisidora.

–No sé –mentí y él lo sabía.

–Bueno, si en algún momento me quieres decir la verdad, te escucho –me sonrió, pero no le llegó a los ojos.

–De verdad, ya pasó Edward… –sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

–Bella, mis papás quieren que vayamos hoy en la noche, porque están de aniversario –parecía muy entusiasmado.

–¡Uy! No sé si sea el mejor momento, aún no me siento del todo bien –nuevamente sentía como si explotaría, por lo que tuve que correr al baño. Edward me siguió, pero alcancé a cerrar la puerta, no era una escena que quisiera que mi novio viera.

–¿Estás bien? –su voz traspasó la puerta y su tono era de absoluta angustia.

–Sí, estoy mejor --le respondí aún recuperándome.

Me miré al espejo y tenía unas ojeras que me llegaban a las rodillas, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y tenía los ojos hinchados ¡Qué mal me veía! Me parecía al exorcista ¡Qué horror! Cuidadosamente examiné mi cabello para asegurarme que no quedaran "residuos" en él y luego salí.

–Bella, me tienes preocupado, ven –puso su fría mano en mi frente y continuó– no tienes fiebre ¿Qué cosa extraña?

–Estoy bien –insistí.

–Mmmm, no lo creo. Me gustaría que fuéramos hoy igual, así Carlisle te examina…

–¡Nooooo! ¿Cómo voy a ir a su fiesta de aniversario para que me examine? No gracias Edward, me sentiré mejor.

–Bella, por favor, hazlo por mí –acarició mi rostro.

–Es que… –reclamé.

–¿Por favor? –me cautivó con su mirada.

–Está bien, déjame ver qué me pongo –aunque me sentía pésimo busqué o intenté buscar algo adecuado para ponerme.

Lo único que encontré un vestido verde, que me hacía lucir aún peor, ahora me veía verde entera, pero según Edward lucía fabulosa. Tomé mi pelo en medio moño y puse tapa ojeras en mis ojos, porque parecía un verdadero oso panda. Pinté mis labios con brillo, y creo que me veía aún peor, parecía un mono pintado, sin embargo, no tenía opción, Edward me esperaba.

Me ayudó a poner mi abrigo y salimos. Luego se pondría a llover, el cielo estaba absolutamente encapotado y la brisa era algo tibia. Cerré los ojos y la imagen de Ethan se vino a mi mente por unos segundos, el día era muy parecido a cuando me había pedido que fuéramos novios. Mi corazón se comprimió ante el recuerdo, pero miré a Edward para borrarlo de mi mente. Él maravilloso, me sonrió y se vio fabuloso, era un hombre perfecto.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, ya era de noche. Nos bajamos y la niebla era espesa y húmeda. Edward se acercó a mí, pero cuando bajamos, vimos que venía su incondicional "amiga" ¡Margaret! Él la ignoró y ella me dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y de rencor, sin embargo, sonrió con maldad.

–Buenas noches…

De la nada apareció August, más oscuro que nunca. ¡Uf! Me costaba acostumbrarme a ese modo tan particular de aparecer de los vampiros, aunque estaba más habituada, pero no me dejaba de asombrar.

–¿Qué quieres ahora? –respondió Edward con rabia.

–Tan descortés que estás tú últimamente –dijo ella con ironía.

–No tendría porque ser distinto –prosiguió Edward, mientras me sostenía de un brazo.

–¿Por qué no?, en algún momento de la vida fuimos algo más que amigos –sonrió burlesca.

Edward hizo un gesto de desprecio y me miró. La verdad yo no estaba muy pendiente de la escena porque nuevamente las náuseas hacían de las suyas y estaba a punto de vomitar. Ella lo notó, y sentí sobre mí ,tres miradas furtivas.

Vi que Margaret y August se dieron una mirada de complicidad y luego comenzaron a reír con muchas ganas.

–El destino siempre se encargará de recordarte tu pasado Edward –habló Margaret con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Edward casi la despedazó con la mirada, pero ella me guiñó un ojo y luego desapareció, al igual que su compañero. Edward me quedó mirando fijamente y noté que estaba visiblemente angustiado.

–No les hagas caso… –me dijo no tan convencido.

–No me importa –corrí hacia el árbol más cercano que encontré y no pude dejar de vomitar, me sentía morir.

Edward estuvo a mi lado esta vez, contra mi voluntad por supuesto. Cuando terminé, él me habló.

–¿Si quieres te llevo en brazos? –me ofreció dulcemente.

–No gracias, en ese caso preferiría que me fueras a dejar… –aún tenía dignidad.

–Por ningún motivo, necesito que Carlisle te vea –me ordenó.

Me abrazó fuertemente, ayudando a sostenerme y entramos a esa maravillosa casa de ricos y famosos. Una vez dentro, la primera que llegó de un salto, fue la linda de Alice, con sus pelos erizados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Qué bueno que están aquí! –me abrazó.

–Alice, Bella no se siente muy bien –le dijo Edward, haciendo alusión a su efusivo abrazo.

–¿No? ¿Qué te pasa Bella? –sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

–Ya estoy bien, Edward exagera.

Noté que hubo una mirada de complicidad entre ellos, y Edward, prácticamente me arrastró al salón donde estaba el resto. Todos se voltearon a mirar y Esme, cariñosa como siempre, se acercó.

–¿Cómo estás Bella? –me dio un gran abrazo.

–Bi…

–Mal –interrumpió Edward.

–¿Carlisle me puedes ayudar? –le dijo Edward preocupado.

En menos de un pestañeo estaba a mi lado. Sentí que Edward me cargó en sus brazos y me llevaron a un cuarto y me acomodaron en un bergier, porque ellos no tenían camas.

–¿Qué le pasó Edward?

–No para de vomitar, cuando llegué hoy en la tarde la encontré durmiendo y con notorias evidencias de lo que le había pasado –sonrió con ternura y me tomó la mano.

–Bella ¿Comiste o tomaste algo?

–Nada fuera de lo común –respondí con escasas fuerzas.

Carlisle buscó el termómetro y me lo puso. Edward me miraba apenado. Finalmente, el doctor Cullen retiró el aparatito y le echó un vistazo.

–No tiene una gota de fiebre.

Reclinaron el bergier y Carlisle me pidió subir el vestido para revisar mi estómago. Con sus gélidas y suaves manos paternales tocó desde la boca del estómago hasta el ombligo.

–No hay ningún indicio de enfermedad estomacal –pareció extrañado.

Pero luego, tocó a la altura de mis ovarios. Miró a Edward con preocupación.

–Tápate Bella –Alice que apareció de la nada me bajó el vestido y me tapó con un frazada gruesa. Ella parecía en otro mundo, estaba ida…

–Hijo, acompáñame un momento, creo que tenemos que hablar –el doctor tomó a Edward con cariño por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia fuera.

8


	37. Chapter 37

_**C**__**astillos**____**d**__**e**____**A**__**rena… **___

_**Capítulo XXXVII**_

_**Deudas con el destino**_

Carlisle estaba serio, sus ojos dejaban de manifiesto su preocupación, era demasiado evidente.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté ansioso.

—Hijo…

—¡Carlisle dime de una vez por todas! Sino, deja de bloquearme tu mente —me sentía algo desesperado.

—Está bien —suspiró— Bella está embarazada.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —pregunté incrédulo.

—Sí, de todos modos debería hacerse un examen.

—Pero, son demasiados vómitos ¿No crees? —lo increpé.

—Mmmm, sí, pero a veces son normales. Debes decírselo luego. Ahora, es muy extraño que ella no se haya dado cuenta de que no le llegaba su regla —dijo dudoso.

—Pero, creo que las ha tenido —continué.

—Bueno, hijo, hay mujeres que igualmente tienen su período, esto no es un impedimento.

Me toqué la cabeza y Carlisle notó de inmediato mi preocupación.

—Hijo, y hay otra cosa…

—¿Qué? —dije angustiado.

—Ese niño, bueno, tú no sabes si puedes procrear… es muy poco probable —sus ojos de miel traspasaron los míos.

—¿Alguna posibilidad? —dije como última esperanza.

—Muy, pero muy pocas, la única manera de saberlo con certeza es un examen de ADN, cuando el niño o niña, nazca.

Mi padre acarició mi brazo con cariño y luego me dio un empujoncito en la espalda. Carlisle salió y yo debía decirle la verdad a Bella. Sentía mi corazón abstracto totalmente compungido, y una ola de amargura se apoderó de mis sentimientos y lo peor, de mi esperanza. Busqué las palabras adecuadas y entré a la sala.

—Bella, mi vida —acaricié su cabello alborotado.

—¿Qué te dijo Carlisle? —su tono de voz era de preocupación.

—Mi amor —posé mis labios sobre los suyos, tibios y húmedos.

Ahora la miré con detención y por supuesto ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Su rostro estaba más redondo y tenía unas leves ojeras, oscuras, que le daban un aspecto de sufrimiento y cansancio. Además, la parte baja de su vientre estaba algo más abultada este último tiempo.

—Mi amor, este último tiempo —no sabía cómo decirlo, ella se daría cuenta de inmediato— ¿Has tenido tus reglas normales?

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

—Bella, estás embarazada —lo solté de una vez.

—¿Quéeee? —dijo espantada.

—Sí, lo que escuchas mi amor, pero debes hacerte un examen para tener certeza. De todos modos, Carlisle nunca se equivoca —le dije entre contento y desilusionado.

—No puede ser… ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, mientras yo intentaba hablarle.

—Amor, Bella, no estás sola, yo estoy contigo —le dije para tranquilizarla, pero al parecer no surtió efecto alguno.

—¡Mis papás me van a matar! ¿Cómo, cómo le voy a explicar esto Edward? —lloraba desconsolada, sentada en el bergier con las manos en la cabeza.

—No, mi amor… —acariciaba su pelo, intentando consolarla.

—Y mi beca ¡La beca de la universidad! ¡Todos mis sueños se fueron al tacho de la basura! —decía entre sollozos.

—Bella ¡Escúchame! Yo estoy aquí —tomé sus manos pequeñas, suaves y tibias.

Ella me miró, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Edward esto no es justo para ti… —me dijo con infinita tristeza en su rostro.

—¿Por qué para mí? —no le entendía, aunque creo que no quería entenderle.

—Edward, yo…, bueno…, no sé como decirlo —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sólo dilo mi vida —sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Yo, bueno, esta guagua podría no ser tuya —dio un suspiro de sufrimiento— lo siento tanto —me pedía perdón con la mirada.

Guardé silencio unos segundos y luego continué.

—De hecho, sé que es lo más probable —agregué con pena, pero continué— de todos modos, no importa, yo te amo, y ese niño sea o no mío, igual lo será para mí.

—Es que… Edward, no entiendes…

¿Cuánto hubiese querido leerle la mente en ese minuto? Aunque me imaginaba a qué se refería y tuve que hacerle la pregunta que me destrozaría el corazón, de ser cierta.

—Bella ¿Aún lo amas? Te ruego, mi amor, que me digas la verdad…

Noté que tragó saliva, y quedó atónita.

—Ya elegí estar contigo Edward, también te amo… —contestó con dificultad.

—_También_ —remarqué lo que acaba de decir, ese era un _gran_ detalle.

—Sí —fue sincera.

Me senté al lado de ella y la abracé, sentí que mi pecho explotaría ante tantas emociones juntas. Miré esos bellos ojos marrones y le hablé desde mi alma compartida.

—Bella, mi vida ¿Sabes que te adoro, te amo y llevo casi dos siglos esperando por ti cierto? —ni yo creía lo que iba a decir.

Ella asintió, como cuando los niños dicen que sí. Yo sólo estaba hipnotizado ante esa mujer que había amado hasta las entrañas.

—Pero, mi amor —acaricié su rostro, pero ella parecía impávida ante lo que venía— no quiero tenerte prisionera, si tú amas a otro, no tengo más opción que aceptarlo —dije con una presión en mi garganta.

—Edward…

Interrumpí sus excusas y le sonreí, aprovechando de mirar esos bellos ojos de chocolate, los últimos minutos que fueran míos.

—Te he oído llorar, y sé que no es por mí —sonreí con pena— la almohada no es capaz de ahogar las lágrimas del alma… —acaricié su piel tibia y suave, que tantas veces había sido mía.

—Edward ¡Perdóname! Yo no quise nunca que esto fuese así —me suplicaba con la mirada.

—Mi vida —sentía una presión fuerte en el pecho.

Ella me miraba con sus ojitos tristes, entonces la abracé fuerte, fuerte, como queriéndome fundir en su piel, inspiré en su cabello marrón que olía a flores frescas y besé su frente. Ella levantó su vista hacia la mía y entre lágrimas sofocadas me habló.

—¿Me perdonarás algún día? —murmulló con profundos sollozos.

—No tengo de qué perdonarte, además, era el destino… lo que correspondía —toqué su cabello, mientras aún la mantenía abrazada.

—No lo creo…

—Quizás en otra vida —sonreí, porque sentí que el alma se me hacía añicos.

Ella respondió con alivio en sus ojos.

—Quizás, quien sabe, después de todo, en esta vida saldamos nuestros karmas —me besó la mejilla con dulzura.

5


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo XXXVIII

Últimos trámites

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que no veía a Edward, y seis, desde que estuve la última vez con Ethan. Mi vientre estaba más abultado, pero no completamente, sin embargo, debía usar poleras y blusas más anchas que las habituales. La idea era salir "digna" de esta universidad, sin que nadie se enterara, porque para todos los efectos, yo me devolvía a Estados Unidos por una "decisión familiar", nadie, absolutamente nadie, con excepción de Edward y su familia, sabían la verdad.

Esa dulce familia se había portado de mil maravillas conmigo, me tendió la mano cuando más lo necesité, incluso considerando mi situación —que lo más probable era que mi bebé no fuera de Edward—, sin embargo, Carlisle me había conseguido hora con un amigo de él que era el mejor ginecólogo de Londres, quien me revisó y con la sabiduría de un médico de prestigio, me anunció qu, lo más probable, por las fechas, esa cosita que tenía en mi vientre, fuera de Ethan. El doctor, estaba al tanto de todo, por Carlisle.

Edward, como siempre, había sido un ángel, me acompañó en todos mis exámenes iniciales, sin más retribución de mi parte, que una sonrisa y un gracias desde lo más hondo de mi corazón. Lamentablemente, para mi salud mental y la de él, tuve que pedirle que nos dejáramos de ver, porque yo ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal como para seguir aprovechándome de él y su familia. Él me miró con esos dulces ojos de miel, transparentes, bellos y nobles y con una sonrisa dulce respondió.

—Bella, respeto tu decisión… —me dijo emocionado, casi hasta las lágrimas— pero quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida y si en diez años más decides buscarme, yo estaré ahí, esperándote, tan sólo bastará que lo sientas del alma —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos pálidas como la cal y continuó con demasiada convicción— y si te decides por otro…, es mejor que sea Ethan, sé que él te ama tanto como yo, como si fuera la misma alma —sonrió con ternura y me besó la frente.

Quedé absolutamente atónita ante lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Cómo podía ser tan noble? No sabía qué contestarle.

—Edward, bueno yo… no me quedaré con Ethan —sentí demasiada pena.

—No lo sabes aún… —sonrió— Bella sé que lo amas.

Sus ojos me traspasaban el alma y sentía como si una ola de amor puro me envolvía por completo.

—Es cierto… —balbuceé— me voy a devolver a Estados Unidos, mi mamá ya lo sabe todo, y no le quedó más opción que aceptarlo —sonreí sin ganas.

—¿Por qué te vas a ir? —abrió los ojos como platos.

—No puedo quedarme aquí sola, ni siquiera tengo con quién dejar a mi hijo o hija, además, creo que me hará bien.

—Te puedes quedar en mi casa ¡Nos turnamos con mi familia! Créeme que estarán felices, ese niño o niña es parte mía también —dijo entusiasmado y sus ojos ocres se iluminaron.

—No podría Edward, muchas gracias…en serio.

—Sin ningún compromiso —acarició mi cabello con ternura.

—De verdad, no podría… es más te quería pedir algo —mordí mi labio inferior— prefiero que no nos veamos más… por ti y por mí —sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

—No es necesario Bella, yo no te hostigaré —me dijo incrédulo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

—Jamás me sentiría asfixiada por ti —besé su mejilla para tranquilizarlo— es sólo que en mi territorio estaré más cómoda.

—Bella y si te vas, quiere decir que no se lo contarás… —me dijo incrédulo.

—No, mi relación con Ethan terminó definitivamente hace más de dos meses —sentí que el corazón se me compungía cuando me acordaba de él.

—Perdona Bella, pero creo que eso no es justo —exclamó muy serio.

—No, no puedo hacer eso…

—Mi pequeña —besó mi frente y me abrazó— si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme ¡Prométemelo! —insistió.

—¡Uy! Está bien —dije para tranquilizarlo, pero no lo quería hacer por ningún motivo.

—Confío en ti Bella… —su mirada me estremeció por completo, si había alguien en que no se podía confiar era justamente en mí.

—¿Cuándo te quieres ir? —dijo desilusionado.

—En cuatro meses más, ya lo tengo conversando, me cerrarán el semestre antes —respondí segura.

—¡Uf! ¡Qué poco! Te voy a extrañar tanto —apretó mis manos, mientras las acariciaba con sus pulgares— es más, ya te estoy echando de menos —sonrió con tristeza— después de todo, esta es nuestra despedida —estaba muy emocionado.

Sentí caer unas lágrimas en mis ojos y me refregué los ojos para secármelas.

—Mi vida… —sonrió con tristeza, porque sus ojos estaban opacos— te adoro… —me besó la frente y se fue.

Esa noche lloré mucho ¿Cómo le había destruido la vida a dos personas? ¡Qué tonta! Nunca, jamás, tendría dos hombres tan maravillosos a mi lado, sin embargo, los había espantado con mis niñerías y ahora estaba absolutamente sola. Sentía una presión fuerte en el pecho, pero decidí seguir adelante y dejé todo listo para irme en cuatro meses más.

Continué yendo a clases normalmente, dentro de lo que podía, porque las nauseas eran terribles, en cualquier minuto vomitaba, sin mucho control, pero hacia lo posible para ir cumplir con mis obligaciones.

Cada vez que me encontraba con alguien que conocía a Ethan, me escondía, no quería que me vieran, porque se podían dar cuenta: tenía la cara más redonda y el cuerpo, también estaba distinto, casi no tenía cintura, y mis pechos habían crecido, poco, pero ya estaban más abultados.

El último martes antes de irme, fui a la oficina de Asuntos Estudiantiles, me estaban entregando todos mis documentos, porque ya habían cerrado el semestre. El sábado viajaba a las nueve de la noche, ya estaba todo listo y sacramentado. Mi vientre ese día, particularmente, estaba más tenso y abultado y costaba trabajo esconderlo, creo que el Rector lo notó, su mirada fue inquisidora y desconfiada.

—Es una lástima que te vayas… eres tan buena alumna —sobó mi brazo, mientras de reojo observaba mi vientre.

—Sí, problemas familiares —dije algo preocupada, él me miraba demasiado.

—Bueno, si quieres volver, ya sabes, las puertas están abiertas —me dio una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias…

Salí algo agitada por la incómoda situación, incluso sentía que mi rostro hervía por la presión. Tomaba mis carpetas con fuerza, pero iba tan acelerada que choqué con alguien sin darme cuenta ¡Tan torpe como siempre! Y mis papeles ¡Volaron! Le pedí disculpa a la persona, sin mirarla, y me puse en cuclillas rápidamente, para recoger mis documentos. De repente noté que me observaban perplejos.

—¡Isa! —su mirada tenía un toque de incredulidad.

No quería mirar para arriba, esa voz me era familiar.

—¡Isa! —insistió.

Finalmente miré, era ¡Phillip! Con sus rizos dorados desordenados como siempre y la piel rosada.

—Hola —respondí. Noté que me miraba demasiado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te mandó a llamar el Rector? —dijo entre risas, pero no quitaba sus ojos de mí.

—No… bueno, vengo a retirar mis antecedentes… —contesté confundida.

—¿A retirar? ¿Por qué? —su tono denotaba preocupación.

—Vuelvo a Estados Unidos… —contesté complicada.

—¿Por qué? —parecía alarmado.

Cuando vi la preocupación de Phillip, no pude evitar acordarme de mi Ethan, no lo volvería a ver nunca más y él ni siquiera se enteraría que sería padre. Mi corazón se comprimió, y sentí que mis ojos estallarían en lágrimas y la pera me empezaba a tiritar.

—Problemas en mi familia —mentí.

—Y ¿Cuándo te vas? Porque si vienes a buscar tus papeles, será pronto —hablaba serio.

—Esta semana —no quise especificar el día.

—Mmmm —exclamó mientras pensaba y me observaba a la vez.

—Sí, es pronto —mi voz se trababa.

Me miró unos segundos, y como jamás pensé, se acercó y me dio un gran abrazo.

—¡Suerte Isa! —me guiñó un ojo, dio media vuelta y se fue, sin antes, volver a echarme un vistazo suspicaz.

5


	39. Chapter 39

_**C**__**astillos**____**d**__**e**____**A**__**rena… **___

Capítulo XXXIX

Noticias atrasadas

Ese sábado en la mañana, como lo hacíamos hace algún tiempo con mis amigos y algunos compañeros de carrera, íbamos a ir a jugar a la pelota, a unas canchas de la universidad que arrendábamos y estaban a una hora de la ciudad. Mi hermana Grace con sus amigas, incluyendo a Eileen, nos hacían barra, en realidad, se quedaban al carrete después del juego, pero eran tardes bastante agradables, al menos me ayudaba a distraerme de pensar en Isa, porque aún la extrañaba y cada vez que su rostro se venía a mi mente, mi pecho se comprimía, y en ocasiones, sobre todo si había tomado extra, incluso me daban ganas de llorar, pero obviamente eso era para mí, nadie me había visto en esa faceta tan mamona.

Nunca en la vida había amado ni amaría a una mujer como lo había hecho con Isabella, aunque todos me consolaban diciendo que "el tiempo lo borra todo", al menos para mí, no se aplicaba, porque día a día, la recordaba como si fuese ayer ¡Aún la amaba! Y sentía que ese sentimiento se iba intensificando, a pesar de no verla y de que ella se hubiese decidido por otro. Las esperanzas se esfumaron por completo, ese día, en que nos juntamos fuera del minimarket y con sus ojos plagados de tristeza me dijo que se había decidido, bueno, en realidad no lo alcanzó a decir, pero por su voz y la expresión de su cara, supe cuál era su veredicto.

Eileen no se cansaba de insistir, a pesar que en mis carretes en estos meses había estado con varias otras, pero ninguna me satisfacía, ella lo sabía, e incluso me había visto. Este último tiempo, andaba con distintas mujeres cada noche, creo que en despecho, pero nada, absolutamente nada se acercaba a hacer el amor con Isa, eran dos cosas diagonalmente opuestas. Con Eileen era imposible que tuviéramos algo, porque aunque nos habíamos acostado, yo no la podía ver como otra cosa que no fuese la amiga de mi hermana, casi hermana mía, pero ella no desistía y yo me había cansado de aclararle la situación.

Ese día tras el partido de fútbol y cuando ya íbamos camino a las duchas, Phillip se acercó a mí, como siempre, casual, una conversación cualquiera, pero, de repente me detuve a mirar su rostro y tenía una expresión distinta, me quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía, estaba inquieto, lo conocía.

–¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté seriamente.

–Pareces mina, tienes ese "sexto sentido", que hablan ellas, desarrollado también –soltó una carcajada, pero seguía nervioso.

–¡Anda! ¡Dime! Debe ser importante, por eso estás así.

–El otro día me encontré con Isa en Asuntos Estudiantiles, venía de conversar con el Rector…

–¿Le habrá pasado algo? –pregunté alarmado, como cada vez que tenía una noticia de ella.

–Mmmm, tiene que haberle pasado, porque se va…

–¿Cómo que se va? –sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho.

–Se va… más bien, vuelve a Estados Unidos.

–¿Qué? ¿Ella te lo dijo? –sentía como que estaba en una pesadilla.

–Sí –fue cuidadoso.

–¿Cuándo? –sentía que unas lágrimas me quemaban los ojos.

–Creo que fue el martes o miércoles –dijo indeciso.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Phillip? –estaba ensimismado y furioso.

–No sé, pensé que quizás no querías saber de ella… –Phillip sabía que la había embarrado.

–¡Cómo! Tú sabes que ella es lo más importante de mi vida… ¿Cuándo se va? –dije muy alterado.

–No lo sé…, no me dio fecha, pero como ya había retirado todos los antecedentes, creo que esta semana.

–¡ O sea, a lo mejor ya se fue y yo no sabía! Gracias ¡Amigo! –dije furibundo.

Di media vuelta, tomé mi bolso, las llaves, pero cuando me aprontaba a salir, Phillip me detuvo en la puerta.

–¡Para!

–¿Qué m…? –le contesté molesto.

–Eso no es todo –su rostro era de completa confusión.

–¿Cómo? –me detuve en seco.

–Quizás te lleves una sorpresa… –dijo apretando los dientes.

–¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime de una vez por todas Phillip?

–Ella estaba distinta…

–Distinta ¡¿Cómo?!

–Más gordita…

–¿Y? Sal de mi camino ya –lo hice hacia un lado bruscamente y seguí.

–¡Ella está embarazada!

Sentí sus palabras y quedé paralizado, pensé un segundo y volteé.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Estás seguro? –insistí ansioso.

–No ciento por ciento, porque ella no me lo dijo, pero era evidente, además, es muy extraño que se vaya, así, de un momento a otro ¿No crees? Todo coincide ¿no?

Pensé por un segundo ¿Existiría la posibilidad de que fuese mío? Inmediatamente una luz de esperanza se encendió en mi corazón, pero se desvaneció casi de inmediato. Quedé algo en shock, quizás…

Tomé el auto y partí sin decirle nada a nadie. Grace me paró casi en la puerta del auto.

–¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó urgida.

–Después te digo… –subí al auto, cerré la puerta y me fui a toda velocidad.

Creo que iba a más de 180 kms/hrs, pero no importaba, tenía que saber si aún estaba ahí, necesitaba conversar con ella, convencerla de que no se fuera, aunque no estuviera con ella, pero si desaparecía de mi vida, moriría, en serio.

Entre tantas imágenes y noticias, llamé a mi mama –mi nana–, ella me podría disipar algunas dudas.

–Residencia Campbell –contestó ella muy formalmente.

–¡Mama! –dije aliviado.

–Ethan ¿Qué pasó mi niño? ¿Por qué estás tan alarmado?

–Necesito que me aclares una duda ¡Urgente! –insistí.

–Dime –su voz dulce me apaciguaba.

–¿A los cuántos meses se le empieza a las mujeres a notar el embarazo? –lo lancé sin pensarlo.

–Depende, mi niño, es relativo, pero si es mamá ya, puede ser al quinto mes…

–Y ¿Si no? –casi me la comía por teléfono.

–A los seis o siete meses…

–¡Gracias mi vieja querida! –corté antes de que terminara de hablar.

Ese niño podía ser mío ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cuánto daría porque fuera así? Sería un pedazo de nosotros dos, de nuestro amor que alguna vez fue. Me fui con el corazón hinchando ¡Existía esa posibilidad! Y yo la amaba aún más…

El camino se hacía eterno, no llegaba nunca a la bendita universidad, hasta que por fin llegué. Estacioné en cualquier lado –a estas alturas un parte daba lo miso–, me bajé del auto corriendo, subí las escaleras y llegué frente a su puerta, sudando y con el pecho apretado. Toqué la puerta ansioso y no salió nadie… sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Di media vuelta, hasta que escuché mi nombre, de la manera más bella que había oído en la vida.

–¡Ethan! –me llamó con su voz de ángel.

Me di vuelta y cuando la vi, corrí hacia ella y la aprisioné en mis brazos, sentía que mi corazón se saldría, fue cuando noté el detalle que me había dicho Phillip, su vientre chocó con mi parte más baja. La miré y sus preciosos ojos marrones me miraban asustados y respiraba agitadamente. Toqué su cabello y me deleite con sus fibras marrones, enmarañadas, pero suaves.

–Ethan ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Supe que te ibas –dije ansioso.

–¿Phillip? –mordió su labio inferior como lo hacía siempre.

–Sí –coloqué un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

Efectivamente su rostro estaba más redondito y sus mejillas más rosadas ¡Se veía aún más hermosa! ¡Cuánto la amaba!

–Mi am…–corregí– Isa, ¿No me pensabas contar que te ibas? –le dije sorprendido.

Sus ojos titilaban, estaban algo rojos, creo que había estado llorando…

–No –respondió decidida.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por esto? –puse delicadamente mi mano en su precioso vientre abultado.

–¡¿Qué?! –casi se salieron los ojos de sus órbitas de la impresión.

–Por favor dime… –acaricié su rostro tibio, espectacular ¡Cuánto había extrañado la tersura de su piel traslúcida!

–No, bueno, en parte… –dijo confundida.

La miré fijamente, ella rehuía mi vista. La tomé por el mentón y no pude evitar preguntarle.

–¿Existe la posibilidad de que sea mío? –tenía esperanza…

–No lo sé… –dijo ella asustada.

Tomé su bello rostro en mis manos y le pregunté otra vez…

–Isa, la verdad por favor… –dije ansioso.

Ella levantó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y casi en susurros respondió.

–Es lo más probable –fue la frase que más feliz me ha hecho en toda mi vida.

–¿En serio? –dije emocionado.

–Sí.

Quería saltar de alegría ¡Era la mejor noticia de mi vida! Pero ella se iba…

–¿Por qué te vas?

–No puedo mantener la beca con hijo…–sonrió apenada.

–Pero, n… no es necesario que te vayas –sentía que mis palabras se trababan unas con otras.

–Ethan, no quería decírtelo, pero ahora que lo sabes… mi decisión no cambia en nada –dijo fría, pero sus ojos demostraban lo contrario.

–¡Quédate! ¡Por favor quédate! Te lo ruego mi vida –ahora las lágrimas me embargaban a mí, pero necesitaba retenerla.

–No Ethan por favor… no me pidas eso –dijo entre sollozos.

–Yo te cuido, además es mío –la besé en la frente.

–No, me voy en cuatro horas, de hecho, un transfer me pasará a buscar en media hora… –dijo segura.

–No por favor, Isa no te vayas, sin ti, sin ti me muero… –ahora estallé en llanto como un niño, pero la emoción me superó.

–Ethan, no me digas eso… –intentó zafarse de mí, pero no lo permití.

–Isa, ¡Escúchame! Yo te amoooo, eres mi vida, mi amor, tú eres la razón para existir, en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un segundo…–dije desesperado.

Isa me miró acongojada. Finalmente se soltó de mis manos, y entró a su habitación, que tantos recuerdos me traía, pero ahora estaba vacía y sólo esperaban un par de maletas. Ella con algo de esfuerzo tomó una y su vientre quedó totalmente en evidencia ¡Qué maravillosa mujer! La amaba ¡No podía permitir que se fuera por nada del mundo!

–Isa, mi vida, no te vayas… –insistía.

–Lo siento tanto Ethan –me dijo llorando.

–Dime… lo que quieras y yo te lo doy, yo me puedo hacer cargo de nuestro hijo, lo amo, tanto como te amo a ti –lo dije del alma.

–Lo sé… –contestó pausada.

–Entonces ¡Quédate conmigo! –le suplicaba– a mí me quedan sólo un año y medio para terminar… tengo mis ahorros… ¡No te vayas mi vida! –estaba enloqueciendo, ella se iría y yo moriría eso pasaba.

–Me tengo que ir –besó mi frente, pero vi el dolor en sus ojos de mi vida.

–Isa no, por favor…

–Perdona por haberte hecho sufrir, pero es lo mejor para todos.

Quedé paralizado. Ella tomó sus maletas y se subió al transfer. Sentí que se me acababa el oxígeno, sin Isa y sin mi hijo no podría vivir.

8


	40. Chapter 40

_**C**__**astillos**____**d**__**e**____**A**__**rena… **___

_**Capítulo XL**_

_**La fuerza de las almas**_

Esos bellos ojos calipsos me habían removido completamente, me suplicaba que me quedara con él, pero yo no podía, no podía aprovecharme de su bondad. Era el amor de mi vida, ahora lo tenía claro, sin embargo, era tanto el sufrimiento que lo había hecho padecer, que no se merecía una persona como yo. Era una especie de ángel terrenal y necesitaba un alma buena y transparente, que lo amara incondicionalmente.

Cuando lo vi aparecer frente a mi habitación, mi corazón parecía que estallaría de emoción, quise correr a sus brazos y pedirle que me perdonara, pero hubiese sido egoísta de mi parte, él se merecía una mujer mejor. Por eso, aunque moría por lanzarme a esos brazos fuertes y fibrosos, tenía que ignorar sus súplicas ¡Era demasiado bueno! Un alma noble y bondadosa, demasiado para alguien como yo.

En cuanto me subí al tranfer, cerré los ojos y por primera vez sentí que mi vientre se movió con fiereza y se tensó por completo. No pude evitar llorar, tenía una especie de obstáculo en el pecho que me impedía respirar bien. Toqué mi abultado estómago y estaba duro, era increíble como ese ser se había aferrado a mis entrañas con fuerza ¡La bendición de una vida! Soportó mi intoxicación con las pastillas, sin problemas, a pesar de que recién se estaba formando, él me amaba y yo lo adoraba a él, éramos el uno para el otro y lo que había quedado de mi amor con Ethan.

Subí al avión con el pecho comprimido por la angustia, no tenía claro qué estaba haciendo realmente, ahora, todo lo que era mi vida, quedaba atrás, en una tierra lejana, separados por un océano inmenso y poderoso, que alejaba nuestras vidas para siempre. Inspiré hondo y me acomodé en mi asiento, que era algo incómodo, porque era clase económica y como mi cuerpo estaba algo más ancho de lo habitual, me costaba trabajo acomodarme bien. Cerré los ojos y las imágenes de Ethan y Edward se me vinieron a la mente: ¿Era posible que hubiese conocido a un vampiro y que nuestras almas fueran cíclicas? Resultaba demasiado surreal, era como un cuento de brujas, pero con un príncipe encantado que era Edward.

Por otra parte, haber conocido a Ethan era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado en toda mi existencia, en algún momento habíamos sido el uno para el otro, pero todo se fue por la borda cuando comencé a engañarlo con Edward, me confundí profundamente, a tal punto, que pensé en algún momento amar a Edward más que a Ethan, claro lo amaba también, pero de otro modo, quizás cariño de otra vivencia de nuestras almas, en esta vida, mi amor era Ethan ¡Quién lo diría! Tanto que lo hice sufrir y lo castigue por haberse ido a un tonto viaje, que lo único que hizo fue separarnos.

¡Cuánto amaba a ese hombre! Y no me había dado cuenta… y él, tanto que me siguió, me rogó, hizo todo por mí y yo la imbécil más grande del mundo lo desperdicié y lo abandoné dos veces, y ambas veces, vi la tristeza infinita en sus ojos, sobre todo la segunda, cuando había nacido una esperanza en su corazón, que yo bloqueé y lo abandoné de tonta e indecisa por un ridículo sueño.

El avión aterrizó en Seattle, porque habíamos quedado con mi madre, que me iría un tiempo con Charlie, porque era un pueblo más tranquilo y podría tener a mi bebé en paz, sin las habladurías de la gente, porque después de todo en Fork me conocían poco o nada. Bajé del avión e intenté hundir mi estómago para que no fuera tan impactante verme para mi padre, pero no pude hacerlo, por más que lo intenté, es más, mi vientre parecía haber crecido aún más durante el viaje, era casi absurdo, pero lo sentía así.

Charlie me esperaba y en cuanto me vio, sus ojos marrones, como los míos, se iluminaron y sonrió, corriendo prácticamente a mi lado. Me dio un gran abrazo y chocó con mi vientre. Me puse muy nerviosa, no sabía qué decirle, todo era insuficiente en ese minuto, así que opté por callar.

—Te ves muy linda Bella —besó mi frente.

—¿Sí? —pregunté indecisa.

–Dicen que las mamás se ponen más lindas y parece que es cierto, y no porque seas mi hija —sonrió.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo? —exclamé incrédula.

—Mmmm, ya no, creo que he tenido tiempo suficiente para digerir la noticia, ahora nos debemos preocupar de tu futuro y el de esa criaturita que viene en camino —apuntó mi panza.

—¿Tendré que trabajar? —pregunté asumida.

—Obvio, todos tenemos que trabajar algún día, pero tú debes terminar de estudiar, ya no será en Londres, pero aquí hay muy buenas universidades también y te pueden convalidar los ramos.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te dejaríamos a la deriva con tu hijo? Bella, eres nuestra niña aún —dijo clavando su mirada con ternura en mí y eso me alivió por completo.

Me ayudó con las maletas y partimos a mi nuevo hogar. Era todo tan distinto a Londres, pero al menos tendría más compañía, eso era lo mejor, no estaría sola criando a mi pequeño.

Acomodé todas mis pertenencias y Charlie me cedió su habitación que era más grande, para poder instalar la cunita. Todo estaba pintado en colores pasteles y habían adornos de bebé ya en la pieza.

—¿Tú decoraste todo esto? —dije entusiasmada.

—Sí, con ayuda de una amiga.

—¿Amiga? No me habías contado de eso —sonreí pícaramente.

—Bueno, bueno ya la conocerás, es una gran persona.

—¡Me alegro tanto papá que tengas compañía!

—Y además, ahora llegaste tú, todo será mucho mejor.

—Espero no molestarte papá.

—En absoluto, eres muy bienvenida pequeña —guiño un ojo y se fue.

Todos los días estaban demasiado encapotados, no paraba de llover ni un segundo. Comía cosas ricas todos los días, a este paso me volvería una bolita en cuanto terminara el embarazo, pero mi papá se estaba haciendo cargo de mí con mucho cariño, quizás, era porque estaba enamorado y eso lo hacía ver las cosas de manera más positiva. Había pasado más de una semana desde que había llegado a Forks, y toda mi vida en Londres, me parecía muy, pero muy lejana, casi un sueño.

Aún no conocía a la _amiga_ de papá, pero siempre me mandaba dulces y pasteles ¡Moría por saber de ella!

Mis pasatiempos eran leer, ver películas, entrar a google, donde ponía de vez en cuando _Ethan Campbell_, haber si aparecía alguna noticia, y también lo intenté con _Edward Cullen_, pero curiosamente no aparecía nada, era como si cualquier cosa que me uniera a ellos, hubiese desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, sin previo aviso. Por una parte era una ayuda, pero por otra, me angustiaba pensar que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, exceptuando porque ya a estas alturas, mi vientre estaba bastante abultado, de otra manera, no quedarían rastros de mi pasado.

Por la noches lloraba sin parar, acordarme de Ethan me hacía mucho daño, pero inevitablemente pensaba ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Se quedaría al final con la insistente de Eileen? ¿Se acordaría de mí todavía? ¡Uf! Cuando todas esas interrogantes se me venían a la mente, lloraba hasta quedarme dormida entre sollozos y pesadillas.

Esa tarde de sábado, me recosté bajo el plumón y me puse a leer un libro de Gabriel García Márquez, un periodista colombiano que había ganado el Premio Nobel de Literatura y jugaba mucho con el realismo mágico, tan típico en Latinoamérica. La novela se llamaba _Amor en los tiempos del cólera_ y era una preciosa historia de amor, donde el protagonista, eterno enamorado, había esperado a su amor, una vida entera… Obvio, lloré casi todo el libro, pero no pude parar de leerlo hasta que lo terminé. Me quedé dormida, llovía a cántaros y estaba medio oscureciendo ya.

Sentí que mi padre me tocó por el hombro.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! Hija despierta —decía algo ansioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté media somnolienta, últimamente dormía mucho.

—Tienes visita.

—¿Visita? ¿Quién? —pregunté extrañada, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir desmedidamente.

—Ya verás, te espero abajo —me guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Me puse unas zapatillas de levantarse, pasé al baño y me arreglé un poquito, aunque no tenía mucho que hacer, últimamente tenía la cara redondita, lo único bueno, era que mi color era más rosado. Me tomé el pelo en una cola y bajé. Cuando llegué al living no encontré a nadie, hasta que me di cuenta que estaban en la cocina, me acerqué y por fin lo vi ¡Mi Ethan! Cuando me vio sus ojos calipsos estallaron en lágrimas y yo sentí que me desvanecía ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Él aquí! ¡Él había venido por mí! Dio dos rápidos pasos hacia mí y sentí como traspasó toda su energía a mi cuerpo, a pesar de que venía completamente mojado y su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—¡Ethan! —no podía contener las lágrimas ¡No lo podía creer!

—Isa, mi vida —me decía entre sollozos— ¡Te amo mi amor! —acariciaba mi cabello con fuerza, pasión y ternura.

Lo miré fijamente, aún no daba crédito a verlo aquí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dije emocionada.

—Te vine a buscar mi amor —dijo con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

Lo abracé con fuerzas, él me miró e inclinó su rostro, bello, con esas pecas preciosas y me besó, suave, lenta y profundamente, mientras acariciaba mi cuello. Yo me lancé al suyo y acaricié su cabello mojado por la lluvia ¡Cuánto lo amaba!

—Ethan ¡Te amo! —le dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Él me miró y acarició mi rostro con ternura.

—No sabes cuánto soñé con oír esas palabras salir de tus labios —me besó con más intensidad.

Charlie había desaparecido de la casa, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de cuando salió, era nuestro mundo, éramos nosotros dos, sólo nuestro amor importaba en este minuto. Él me miró con ternura y devoción, tomó mi mano, con la suya tibia y suave, pasando sus dedos por los míos, y dejó algo metálico en mi palma derecha, luego, me hizo cerrar la mano en un puño.

—Te amo mi vida, mi Isa, escúchame bien ¡Jamás amaré a otra mujer como te amo a ti! Sin ti no soy nada —sus bellos ojos calipsos estaban emocionados.

Tomó mi mano y sutilmente la desenrolló, dejando al descubierto un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y diminutos diamantes.

—Isa de mi vida ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Mi corazón iba a estallar en cualquier instante, quedé sin aire y me comencé a sentir algo mareada.

—¿Estás seguro? —temía que me dijera que no.

—Por supuesto… —acarició mi rostro con ternura.

—¡Claro que sí! —dije sin pensarlo más y con el alma rebosante de felicidad.

—Mi amor, mi ángel ¡Te amo con toda el alma! —sonrió y su rostro de infante, con celestiales ojos calipsos, pestañas doradas, al igual que sus pecas y esa exquisita y perfecta boca rosada, se iluminó por completo.

Me tomó en brazos con mucho cariño y me dijo.

—¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! —casi gritó de alegría.

Yo también estaba feliz ¡Él era el amor de mi vida y yo que pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre! Inclinó su rostro de ángel y me besó, tomándome por la quijada y aferrándome hacía él. Ahora estábamos solos. Cogí su mano y lo arrastré hacia el dormitorio, donde nos amamos con toda la pasión que se pueden amar un hombre y una mujer.

Esa noche recordé bien el sueño, Edward me recibía en la playa, eso era cierto, sonreía y Ethan también, sentía su gélida mano y me ayudaba a pasar esa barrera invisible, sin embargo, tomaba mi mano y la ponía sobre la cálida mano de Ethan, quien me recibía con un gran beso de amor que nos uniría por la eternidad...

8


	41. Chapter 41

_**Epílogo**_

Bella se fue y con ella una parte de mi alma, sin embargo, algo me reconfortaba el corazón abstracto, y era que, finalmente se había cerrado un ciclo, esta vez me había tocado pagar, pero ellos… ellos se merecían ser felices. Ethan, en parte era mi descendiente que siempre ignoré, pero tenía además, la mitad o mi alma completa, era un hombre noble, bueno, enamorado de Bella hasta el último instante, creo que su amor por ella lo había heredado en los genes y se había confirmado en su alma. Sé que sería un buen hombre, no había nadie mejor que él para cuidarla y amarla por la eternidad.

Por otro lado, estaba mi Bella, hermosa, el amor de mi vida. La adoraba. En un principio quise que fuera mía, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, incluso después de saber la verdad —que Ethan era mi consanguíneo—, sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta que ella lloraba por las noches, y veía que su rostro cada día se demacraba aún más, por amor, fue cuando me di cuenta que uno no puede jugar con el destino, porque él siempre tiene nuestras vidas pre- destinadas e intentar torcerle el brazo, es un error imposible de lograr.

Todo lo vivido con Bella, en esta vida, fue una especie de "veranito de San Juan". Pude sentirla y hacerle mía, amarla y ser feliz junto a ella, aunque fuera sólo por un corto tiempo. Pero, en fin, yo le debía _la felicidad_ que le había quitado siete generaciones antes, y esta vez… debía hacerme a un lado, para que eso se cumpliera.

Ese día en que Bella se fue, merodeé cerca de su habitación, necesitaba recordarla y una sensación extraña me satisfacía, era como mirar una película de amor, pero como espectador. Entré a su habitación y no había ni rastros de ella, no quedaba nada, sin embargo, algo, que ni yo sé cómo identificar, me hizo mirar por la ranura de la ventana. Me asomé más y vi a Ethan, sentado en un banco del parque de la facultad, vestido de fútbol. Era de noche, pero mi vista agudizada, me hacía ver y oír mejor. Él estaba con la cabeza entre sus manos y lloraba como un niño abandonado, desesperado y absolutamente solo. Sentí un escalofrío, que jamás había vivido desde mi conversión, y algo hizo un clic en mí, jamás, nunca, me debí entrometer en esa relación, ellos se amaban demasiado, venía un hijo de ambos en camino, y por mi culpa, estaban separados por miles de kilómetros y con el sufrimiento que les nacía desde las entrañas.

Con tremendo panorama me decidí y bajé a hablar con Ethan, él merecía saber la verdad.

—Hola —susurré, pero él me escuchó enseguida.

—Hola —sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

—Se fue ¿cierto? —pregunté, porque podía sentir su dolor como si fuera mío.

Ethan asintió sin mirarme, aún con la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Mira, quizás te parezca absurdo lo que te voy a decir, viniendo de mí, pero, es un deber moral —sonreí con timidez.

Sus ojos calipsos, como alguna vez habían sido los míos, me miraron confusos.

—Bella te ama…

—¿Bella? —dijo él confundido.

—Isabella —corregí.

Su rostro mostraba la confusión de su corazón.

—No creo… —dijo intentando controlar su pena.

—Te lo aseguro, así que si me permites un consejo —sonreí— yo que tú iría por ella y la traería conmigo.

—Pero tú y ella… —exclamó desconcertado.

—Nuestra relación acabó hace mucho tiempo, en parte, porque me di cuenta que ella era a ti a quien amaba —me sentía aliviado diciéndole la verdad.

—¿En serio? —una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Sí, completamente, así que ya sabes ¡Ahora está en tus manos!

Me puse de pie y me fui. Algo me mantenía contento, no sabía qué era, pero creo que había cumplido con una parte de mi karma.

Como los vampiros lo sabemos todo, me enteré que Ethan había ido por Bella a Estados Unidos. Me acordé de ella y me sentí emocionado ¡Aún la amaba! Pero, esta vez, su felicidad era lo primero.

Después, por la visiones de mi hermana, supe que se habían casado, ella volvió a la universidad y su pequeño niño nació muy bien. Además, por las circunstancias en que había ocurrido todo, Ethan pudo renunciar a los Eximius sin mayor problema.

Un día encapotado, sin mucho que hacer, salí, por no quedarme encerrado en la casa. Pasé por una plaza, con muchos niños jugando y riendo, y una sensación reconfortante me llenó el alma vacía. Me quedé junto a un árbol observando la vida en esos seres llenos de luz, estaba atónito mirándolos, sus travesuras, esa ternura y la inocencia propia de los infantes. Un tironcito en mi pantalón me despertó de la catarsis. Era un pequeño, de poco más de tres años, su pelo era rizado en las puntas, con una dulce carita redonda y con tremendos ojos turquesa.

—Hola —me increpó con su mirada, a pesar de que era un punto de personita.

—Hola —le sonreí y me puse en cuclillas, para intentar estar a su altura.

Cuando me agaché, con una de sus manos rechonchitas, llenas de hoyitos como margaritas y sucias con alguna golosina, acarició mi rostro, como descubriéndome y ese contacto me llenó el corazón casi hasta las lágrimas.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —me dijo con su voz dulce y enana.

—Sí, por supuesto —le sonreí.

—Pero tienes que conocer a mis papás —su mirada se internaba en mis ojos.

—Bueno, si tú quieres —contesté sin pensarlo.

—Sabes… mi mamá es una princesa —sus bellos ojos calipsos se iluminaron ante su aseveración.

—¡De verdad! —quise ponerme a la altura de su entusiasmo.

—Es muy bella y vive en un castillo.

—¿En serio? Y ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?

—Isa… y mi papá es su príncipe encantado.

—¡Guau! —ya sabía perfectamente con quién hablaba.

Oí que una señora mayor lo llamaba con efusividad.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —sentí que me desvanecía ante lo que oía, sería posible ¿Le habían puesto mi nombre? ¡Oh, por Dios! Una ola de felicidad me invadió y me sentí muy satisfecho.

—Anda te llaman —dije con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —me dijo con su voz pequeña.

—Puede ser —acaricié su pelo miel, ondulado.

La señora lo tomó por la mano y le llamó la atención, pero él no la oía, estoy seguro, ella lo tenía por la muñeca y él me miraba a mí y movía su mano gordita y pequeña, despidiéndose de mí.

Agradecimientos

A todas las que leyeron y postearon en mi fic ¡¡¡Miles de gracias!!! Siempre les estaré infinitamente agradecida.

Las espero en "Energía al Límite".

Muchos cariños,

Karen


End file.
